Clash of Monsters
by Cossacks250
Summary: 'Clash of Titans' sequel. Six months on, Arendelle has recovered quickly and life is back to normal. However, on the continent wary and nervous eyes are turning to each other for support; a certain someone having their own 'assets' that will threaten the kingdom's existence. Can the gang and their new friends protect their home once more or is this the end of Arendelle? Some OC's.
1. Trailer

**Greetings, my fellow FF readers and writers. As promised, here is the trailer for the upcoming Godzilla/Frozen FF sequel to 'Clash of Titans'. The entire first chapter will be published next week. Enjoy!**

* * *

Snow had fallen heavily this year; it covered the ground like a white blanket. The air was cold and nipped at the heels of Councillor Christopher as he stood on the docks and stared out over the bay of Arendelle, taking in the scene of beauty and calm with his brown eyes like an artist trying to interpret the natural world around him. Water gently hit the stone wall nearby as it met the land border of the town and a few seagulls called out overhead as they flew around searching for any food left on the ground by the market earlier that day or any fish in the bay. Some rested on the two great statues that had been constructed during the rebuilding of Arendelle over the last six months, unaware of their meaning and yet remembering that they were stone creations of two legendary beasts that had once fought here. They [the seagulls] might have seen them once but these gigantic creatures to them were just another piece of land, _land that moved_ to be precise but land nonetheless.

Yet, despite all this around him, Christopher just continued his trance-like stare across the bay, his face expressionless. But if one were to read his mind they would learn he was lost in sadness and purpose. That same feeling had concealed him from what hope and happiness was around him that it was as if he were destined to remain this way forever. Some people had taken pity on him, others berated him, either to his face or, mostly, behind his back for not moving on like _they had!_ They had lost a lot that night as well, everyone had! Yet they were able to move on; it was the only thing they could do! Why not him?

"Christopher,"

With an irritated sigh through gritted teeth, he looked over his shoulder to see Queen Elsa standing a few feet behind him, giving her a look of disgust as if she were a filthy animal. She did not respond angrily, however; she was used to this from him. Hell, she even pitied him. She knew how he felt; she and her sister had gone through the same thing five years ago.

"What?!" he asked sordidly. "Come to gloat again?! Come to tell me that I have to respect that abomination and what _it_ did?!"

Elsa took a step closer to him. "Christopher, don't be like this. I know what you're upset." She said to him but he cut her off.

"Oh do you?" his tone turned sarcastic as he turned to face her before pointing at her with an accusing finger. "You don't know what it's like to have to experience something like _that!_ You think that it saved us, but you're wrong!"

"Councillor!" Elsa said, her voice becoming more firm as she stepped closer to him and tried to take his hand but he pushed it away and glared angrily into her blue eyes. Anger met comfort, yet firmness.

"Don't try and convince me otherwise, Elsa!" he hissed at her.

"Christopher, please!" she replied, trying to calm him. "Don't be like this. I know what you're going through and how you feel!"

"No you don't!" he snapped at her and his voice began to break a little as his mind replayed the memories of that night six months ago; all the fire and destruction and … and the roars. God, the roars! "You're wrong, Elsa!" he struggled to say in his breaking voice, stepping back a pace from her. **"My wife and son died here!"** he half-shouted at her.

* * *

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asked her sister.

Without any reply to her question, Elsa handed Anna a piece of paper which she took and read. All of the political terminology and such made little sense to her but the word 'Ultimatum' struck her like a rock.

Her sister saw Anna's reaction when she read that word because she responded laconically: "Two weeks."

* * *

Hans looked well for his age, she could see that clearly given what he had been through. But that did not make him any less important to her; what was essential was his influence and support amongst the people and the politicians here. Top and bottom connected by a single rope of steel. That and her _own additions_.

"What we need to know is a simple answer to this question," the British Ambassador said to her firmly, irritated by her nonchalant attitude. "Can we kill it?"

With a light chuckle, she momentarily glanced down at the ground, then at Hans to see the concern in his face and then at the others around the table.

"I have a few things that can." She replied.

* * *

"My name is Akiro, Your Majesty. I was a friend of Henrik in America."

Elsa's eyes widened a little when she heard this. "Really?" she replied with a surprised voice. "Then you must know about … _them?_ "

The oriental man nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Fires raged across the city, turning it into a landscape akin to hell itself. Smoke filled the air like the coming of the night; the beginning of the apocalypse; the end of all life as one knew it. It was rather cliché that people would think of such things when an event of this magnitude occurred but, then again, what else were they to think of? It was practically natural to feel like the absolute worst of the worst was taking place when … _this_ of all things was happening.

"Look!" Hans suddenly gasped, pointing up at swirling black fog towards the coast.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Akiro and the girls looked in the direction he was pointing to and went wide-eyed and felt their bodies freeze at the sight before them.

A giant shape was turning, turning towards them! It was enormous, it reached the clouds, the sky, maybe even the stars above it regardless if that were truly logical or not at this current moment in time. A huge tail whipped through the air and the shape took a step forward towards them, making the earth rumble as if it were God himself coming towards them.

In a way, such an assumption was not too far-fetched.

"Is that …?" Hans asked but trailed off as the form of the creature came into view.

"It is," Akiro replied, his voice almost mute as his brown eyes stared up at this creature, the epitome of a mortal god. _"Gojira!"_

His opponent in sight, Godzilla reared back and let loose his powerful roar.

 _ **SSSKKKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ooooooooooonnnnnggggghhhhhhh!**_

* * *

Clad in their colourful gowns, the girls cupped their hands together in front of them and closed their eyes, allowing their minds to connect to their intended recipient. From an outside perspective, it looked as if they were engaging in prayer.

 _What is it they will call to us?_ Akiro thought apprehensively.


	2. The meeting

**Note: I do not own Godzilla or Frozen and this is the sequel to my original Godzilla/Frozen crossover: 'Clash of Titans'.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it!**

The sounds of rapid paced feet hitting a stone floor filled the dimly lit corridor as the guards walked down side-by-side towards their location, a look of firmness and determination etched across their faces. Dressed in their maroon coloured overcoats and trousers with a pair of black shoes and gloved hands and thick metal helmets, it was easy to see these guards were not the average militiamen hired off the street for pittance. These were members of the Royal Guard and they were not to be trifled with in the slightest. One only had to look at their heavily built physiques and the sheathed swords and three daggers to tell them that.

Passing each torch placed on the walls made the flames flicker as if the guards were tying their utmost to put it out. In fact if one had been down here enough as these two had they would even suspect there was a kind of game going on between them to see if they could put out a torch just by walking by it. Of course, dear readers, such things should be left up for debate for digression is taking place.

As they neared a large brass door at the end of the corridor, lit up by two torches on the wall on either side, the two men paused for a moment to collect themselves and sort out their attire and check that their weapons were secure. This was a very important event and the people here insisted that they dress smartly and sharply. It was one thing to be important but another to actually show it and have others show it too.

"You ready, Treskow?" the guard on the left, who was slightly taller than his comrade and had blonde hair and green eyes, asked the guard next to him.

His comrade nodded. Being slightly younger and having little experience made his black hair wet with sweat and his blue eyes give off an aura of fear as if he were a Christian about to be thrown directly into the Colosseum to face the lions.

"Yes. A-as ready as I'll ever be, Morten," he replied rather shakily.

With a final nod to certainty, the two pushed open the doors and shut them behind them.

Before them was an enormous circular shaped room with a chandelier torch hanging from the ceiling about twenty feet above the floor. A set of stone tables were set in a circular formation around the middle of the room and there were several more guards, each dressed in similar attire as to Treskow and Morten, standing around the sides of the room, each armed with swords and daggers. About seven chairs were placed around the outside of the tables and all but one were occupied. They were heavy in discussion and turned to see the two guards enter the room when they heard the doors open and close.

"Morten, Treskow, do not be late again!" one of the men sitting with his back towards the wall opposite the entrance said in an annoyed tone. He was a large man dressed in all black attire and had about two chins, a fat face, small tufts of grey hair and a big nose with a serious look in his brown eyes. "Now take up your positions and by the door." He ordered them.

"Yes, sir Idun," the two guards chirruped, though Treskow stepped forward.

"Sir, if I may-" he began but was immediately cut off.

"You may not, dumkopff!" a tall man sitting on one of the chairs two down to the left of the Idun barked angrily, brushing his long brown hair out of his face. "We are trying to discuss an important matter here and have no time _or_ patience for your interruptions!"

"Calm yourself, Otto!" Idun silenced him and then looked back at Treskow. "What is it, Treskow?" he asked, his voice much calmer than his German counterpart's but still held a degree of firmness within it.

"Sir, I have come to report that councillor Christopher of Arendelle has arrived and will be here soon." He reported.

"How long will he be?"

Treskow shrugged lightly and replied. "A few minutes, sir. He said he had to make sure there no one there who shouldn't be."

Idun, Otto and the man sitting on Idun's right, a man of Spanish descent and about the same height as Otto with black hair and brown eyes and was dressed in a grey overcoat with a suit attire underneath and had a small cane resting by the table to help with his bad leg, 'hmmed' in response. This was peculiar. _No one there who shouldn't be!_ It was possible, though given the current circumstances of which Arendelle and other areas near it found themselves. Even though it had only been half a year it was still a strong thought in everyone's minds.

Otto coughed and looked up at Idun. "I am surprised he added the name of his position." he told him.

Idun sighed. "Otto, can you please drop these ridiculous comments!" he snapped at him.

"I was not referring to the guard's intellect, sir," Otto replied firmly. "I was highlighting that he mentioned the place of this councillor, that _it still exists_."

Those around the table looked away for a moment at the stone creation in front of them, their minds playing in their heads exactly what they knew of Arendelle at this time. Some were even thinking what it must have been like for the city and its inhabitants and those of the surrounding areas when … when _it_ had happened. For any lone person to go through that sort of ordeal it was a wonder they were still alive and kicking or able to lead a life anyone else would call _normal_. In Arendelle's case, the fact that the kingdom was still on the map was considered a miracle, though probably due to the work of Queen Elsa herself.

The sound of the door to the room being knocked upon and then immediately opening made everyone turn their heads towards it once again. This time, another man stood in the doorway and Treskow moved aside and stood next to the side of it akin to Morten on the opposite side of the entrance.

The man was tall with sort brown hair, brown eyes, a handsome face despite the small scar that ran down the side of his left cheek and was decently fit. He wore suit attire with the tie and white shirt over the jacket and baggy trousers. He had a pair of black shoes and grey socks on his feet. The expression on his face was one of stress and nervousness, though more the former. Coming here was difficult for him or anyone in general given the very location of their meeting and the events of six months ago made it nearly impossible for any councillors to leave the kingdom unless it was for some emergency or extremely important matter. One could only wonder what Christopher had to do to enable Queen Elsa to let him leave here, though given their current stance towards one another it would not have been easy.

As Christopher took into account his surroundings, he began to set his eyes on the six men around the table. As you have already met Idun, who sat facing him from the end of the table furthest from the door, Otto and the Spanish man, whose name was Carlos, I shall now recite to you, dear readers, those who were with them.

On Idun's left between him and Otto were two more men. One was fairly short, about 5ft 6 with blonde hair and green eyes and was dressed in a black suit attire on the top and had knee length black shorts on with grey socks pulled up over much of the bottom part of his leg above his black shoes, leaving a small part of the skin of his leg exposed. His name was Bernard and he was an ambassador from Britain.

The man next to him and Otto was about the same height but had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore mostly the same attire as Otto but had a green jacket over his white shirt and trousers. His name was Monet and was a diplomat from Marseille in France.

In front of Christopher were three more chairs with the middle one unoccupied between the last two men who had their bodies half turned to look at him. The one on the right was built like a bodybuilder with black hair and blue eyes and had the attire of a general on him, which was reinforced by the three medals pinned across his chest. His name was Domokos from the Austro-Hungarian Empire and was well known for his steadfastness and determination on the continent.

The second man to the left was much like Idun in terms of facial description and clothing, though he was not as large in his body and looked to be about ten years younger and had blue eyes rather than brown. His name was Makarov, one of Russia's highest Orthodox priests and the foremost individual selected for dealing with this new matter.

Tentatively, nervousness raging within him like a storm, Christopher walked forward and sat in his chair, the eyes of those around the table watching him like hawks watching their prey. Coming here was a big move for him and already as he was surveying the faces of each man from Europe's most powerful countries, he was starting to debate whether this was a good idea.

 _Of course it is!_ An angry voice mentally said to him in his ear. _Remember what happened to you! What happened to your family!_

"I'm glad you have decided to join us here," Idun spoke up, snapping Christopher out of his trance and made eye contact with him.

"I … I wish I had … the same enthusiasm," he replied lowly, his voice rough as if he was a smoker. "Coming here wasn't easy." He added.

"We understand your predicament, sir," Bernard spoke up, his fake sympathetic tone in his voice evident from a mile away. "Let us hope this discussion will deal with the difficulties you are facing back home."

Christopher let out a low exhale and looked down at the stone table for a moment and then back up at those around him. His mind was in overdrive as he tried not to crack and his heart was beating madly against his ribcage. _What am I doing here?! This is only going to bring more trouble to Arendelle, and that's the last thing we need!_

"Now then," Idun spoke up once again, quickly looking to those at the table to make sure that he had their attention before continuing. "As you are all aware, the recent revelations of such beasts of monstrosity have made it clear to us that we are not in control of nature in this world. It is possible from what happened in Arendelle that now many other lands will be under threat if we do not act soon."

Those around the table nodded with Carlos speaking up next, his accent thick. "I agree. If these creatures are allowed to continue, we are only bringing trouble."

"How many are there, do we know?" Otto asked.

"Uncertain, but it is likely that more than one exists even _after_ the events at Arendelle," Idun responded. "But we must make sure that we have all the details. Christopher?" He looked up towards the Arendelle councillor with an expectant look on his face and all eyes turned to him.

For a moment, Christopher struggled to speak. He was expected to do so in this meeting, no doubt as he would in any, but this early was unexpected. It was not that he was a quiet or shy individual; he just simply did not expect them to all turn to him for information. Then again, with his current state of mind combined with the fact that he was sitting in this room in a place many from his home would feel is forbidden territory with representatives of some of the world's most powerful countries, who _would not_ feel the same way that he did?

Clearing his throat he spoke up, the roughness of his voice evident on every word. "Arendelle witnessed an apocalyptic event six months ago," he explained. "One that no one ever thought was possible. And it came in the form of four monsters; one called Varan, another Ebirah, the third the Kraken, which was a surprise considering his mythological origins, and the fourth…"

He trailed off and swallowed hard, an image of the creature he spoke of clear in his mind as if he were reliving that night, hearing the sounds of gigantic beasts fighting, the sounds of death and dying and … and the roar!

"Yes, Christopher?" Idun pressed him. "What is its name?"

Swallowing hard and pulling himself together, he looked up at them. "Godzilla." he whispered.

Those around the table exchanged a few uncertain glances. Godzilla? What sort of name was that to give to a creature? In fact, what sort of names were they for _any_ of them?! They sounded ridiculous! What was more, they were not yet down to the details of what he knew about them. Christopher was starting to waste their time!

"If I may, Christopher," Bernard spoke up again, annoyed. "Could you please continue with your recollection?"

Ignoring the annoyance, he nodded and continued. "They fought and destroyed much of Arendelle and the landscape and by the morning the entire city was a wasteland and so was much of the landscape around it. We had never seen anything like it before."

"And of these creatures?" Otto asked, eager to know as his tone was full of concern. "What became of them?"

"The Kraken, Varan and Ebirah were all killed. Godzilla survived and left." He answered.

"Well did you not think to stop him?!" Domokos snapped at him, his Hungarian accent heavy with alarm.

"We couldn't!" Christopher snapped back. "First off, how? We had nothing left to fight him with and even our most powerful weapons were sticks to him. Second …" he paused and took a heavy breath before speaking on. "Queen Elsa had said he was trying to defend us."

Upon hearing those words, all heads in the room exchanged expressions of shock and disbelief. They had heard that Queen Elsa had magical powers and was willing to do anything to defend her kingdom, but … this creature? She was certain that _this monster_ had tried to protect their kingdom?! How was it possible? Did she suffer a head injury during this titanic battle between the monsters that night and it affected her sense of logic? Or was she controlling it?

"How is that even possible?" Makarov asked. "Surely Elsa would not think that such a beast was even capable of wanting to defend a human settlement."

"Trust me, I thought so too as did many in Arendelle," Christopher replied. "It's possible that she could be controlling him. Either that or he is attracted to her because of her power. I saw her use it to become an ice dragon to assist Godzilla and Varan against the Kraken and Ebirah. She genuinely believes that he was there defending them."

"Then how is it that many do not think so?" Monet spoke up having been silent until then, observing the meeting with curious eyes as to who was going to say what. " _If_ he was defending you after all, why the opposition?"

"Because he wasn't!" Christopher seethed at Monet. "That _thing was not_ protecting us, understand?!"

Idun gazed at Christopher's angry expression with a look of interest. The way he responded and the look in his eyes as well as on his face was enough to tell him that this man had had something personal happen to him. More so than the simple attack on his home that night. Something much closer to home. Maybe, just maybe, it could be useful.

Leaning forward in his seat a little, making it creak as if the chair were relieved to have some of the immense body weight taken off it, and entwining his fingers, he spoke up.

"Christopher, do tell me. Did you suffer something, oh I'm not sure how to put it."

"What are you talking about?!" the councillor hissed, turning his head towards the large Swedish man in black clothing.

"I do not mean any offense, my good man. It is just that you seemed to be very angry at the very notion of this creature defending Arendelle. Was it because you suffered-"

Christopher's face grew red and his eyes blazed with fury at the words of this man, much to Idun's amusement. "Are you trying to state that you _believe_ them?!"

The obese man held up his hands in a mock apologetic action. "As I said, I mean no offense. You just look as if you lost something that night."

Blinking a few times and enclosing his hands into fists, Christopher turned his head down to look at the table, breathing heavily. Those around him were quick to acknowledge Idun's perception as the correct one. True, there was an amount of sympathy for him and a desire to help. However, with the threat of this Godzilla reappearing there was little time for offering condolences. They needed to act.

"I think it's obvious over that the result is to the question," Carlos spoke up, shifting a little which caused him to emit a low groan of pain due to his bad leg. "But such things cannot rest on our minds-"

"Look, enough about me!" Christopher barked out, startling those around him into silence as he stared daggers at them, even intimidating Idun a little. "The point of this meeting is to find a way to stop this thing from coming back! You all said so yourself, if we don't then we're just asking for another attack!"

Silence fell between them as Christopher calmed himself, each of them looking to one another as if for guidance. It was amazing how the minds of people seemed to be at a loss for words or ideas when presented with a challenge or an idea. The same applied to this group; each one not knowing exactly _how_ they were going to go about getting rid of Godzilla. Such a thing was far easier said than done.

"Well," Idun broke the silence, though he too sounded very tentative, a stark contrast compared to what he had said moments earlier. "Is there anyone else in Arendelle who shares your views?" A pause. "Anyone else who also thinks that Godzilla is a threat?"

Christopher sighed. "A lot of people there, both councillor and ordinary, believe that he is a threat, or some kind of danger to the city." He replied, his tone full of anger as if it were a disgrace. "Trouble is, the majority seem to have taken Elsa's word for it, though I am certain it's down to reluctance than sheer belief, that he isn't. As far as I know, I'm the only one who vocalises any opposition to her views."

Idun 'hmmed' at this and looked down at the stone table for a moment, contemplating what to do. If Christopher was the only one in Arendelle who voiced any real opposition to Elsa and her take on Godzilla then it was going to be much harder than he thought in doing something about him.

"What about here?" the Arendelle councillor asked, a little more of a hopeful tone in his voice this time. "Surely there must be someone here who can help us."

Otto nodded. "Yes, someone who has some idea of how Arendelle works, how its royal family conducts itself. Most importantly of all, how Queen Elsa thinks. If not completely, at least some idea."

Upon hearing this, Monet spoke up.

"I think I know who can help us." All heads turned to look at him, a sceptical gaze on each one. "A certain prince who they've met before."


	3. Arendelle

**Arendelle  
**  
Once again, dear readers, we come to Arendelle, the city of beauty, magic and happiness ruled by a family that was beloved and revered for its kindness, power and the feeling of safety it brought to everyone who lived or happened to be visiting Arendelle.

Or, that was what had been the case. Truth be told, it was still that way now but there was a degree of uncertainty in the air as of now. Everyone who strolled through the market or were out to eat in one of the cafes or were conducting any kind of business deals or carrying out other forms of work seemed to be on edge a little. Even the travellers here, and they were more numerous than before, sensed it and seemed to look over their shoulder as if expecting something to happen to them. Then again, given what had happened six months ago it was really no surprise that many were feeling this way.

Still, dear readers, people did not let it cloud their feelings. The casual activities still continued throughout Arendelle. Children played between the crowds of people in the cobbled streets, their laughter and giggling mixing with the hundreds of conversations between the people as they walked to and fro from their destinations. Some discussed the latest news in the city, others things of a more intellectual matter such as politics or economics or philosophy. Dock workers towed in ships; bakers continued producing their food for the people to buy; market vendors called out to those along the streets to view and purchase their goods. It was a scene of work but by this point many were taking a break from the cold midday weather as the sun beat down on them and were resting across the main courtyard, hoping they could soak up its warmth in fighting off this cold spell.

And it is here, my readers, that we shall focus on for the time being. The main courtyard still contained its main fountain, having been rebuilt with more of an ice mould to its base so it now shone brightly in the sunlight and also with two new additions to it. The paving stones had all been refitted and the bridge to the castle was also back to its original state. Several couples and their children were sitting on the fountain, playing and talking or watching a cart full of ice be unloaded nearby. Couples were taking a walk and enjoying the scene presented from the courtyard bridge to the surrounding fjords and the open sea beyond the opening in the cliffs. Pigeons settled onto the stony ground and began to waddle amongst the many people there in search of any crumbs they had dropped whilst having lunch pecking at the occasional one they found every so often.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Kristoff?"

"Don't worry, Anna. I'll be fine."

"Okay, just watch your back. "

"I'll be fine, Anna."

With a roll of her eyes, Anna sat down on the ice base of the fountain, listening to the water as if gently flowed from the springs to the bottom. Normally one would think that the cold from the ice would seep through her blue winter skirt and top to her body. Elsa, however, had made sure that her ice would not expel any feeling of such so it just felt like stone when anyone would sit on it. As she looked up at the fountain and caught sight of the new additions she could not help but feel entranced by them.

As mentioned a moment earlier, the fountain in the courtyard had largely the same design to it as before, only with four new addendums to it, one at each end of the fountain as if it were a compass. The first, as you all know, was the ice ring base. The second was the ring of water in the fountain. Rather than being a complete circle, four large blocks had been placed in it and on each was a statue; these having become quite popular to travellers and, to an extent, the inhabitants of Arendelle, though the latter saw them more as an eerie reminder of the past. Still, Anna had to admit that Elsa's handiwork at ice crafting with her powers was certainly an achievement.

The first statue, the one nearest her on the side that faced east towards the castle, was that of Varan, the creature that had been seen as the defendant of Arendelle and had lost his life here six months ago when he was stabbed by Ebirah. He had been given a small funeral by Elsa and some of the population and was buried at sea; Elsa promising herself to preserve his memory in the reconstruction of Arendelle and now here it was. Standing upright on both of his legs with his arms by his side and a stern expression on his face akin to the night of the great battle, his statue was like a kind of guardian. Seeing it made Anna feel a little melancholy, knowing that she had witnessed his death with her own eyes as he tried to fight off Ebirah and the Kraken. Though many people in Arendelle would not openly admit it, they were grateful for his sacrifice as without his presence, it was quite possible their kingdom would not be here today.

Elsa and Anna were more grateful than ever to him, though there was another who would be too.

Below Varan's statue were the words **"Varan, the protector of Arendelle,"** which Elsa had said were, to quote; "The least they could do for him."

Anna could not agree more as she looked up and saw on the side of the fountain a plaque which read the following:

" **This memorial is to remember the great battle between the monsters whose statues were constructed here upon this fountain."**

Anna chuckled lightly to herself. "It was a good idea I didn't put remembrance in _that one_ , now that I think of it." she muttered to herself, having been her idea though Elsa had reminded her of how strange that would be if they were commemorating the next two beasts' statues.

After Varan, in the north position facing towards the main path that led through the town and into the hills, was the legendary monster of Norse mythology, the terror of the seas, the great gigantic cephalopod; otherwise known as the Kraken. Mouth open in a roaring motion and tentacle all curved at different angles to make him look fierce and threatening, it was clear that he was the main threat to Arendelle and had, to the great relief of those in the city and very likely elsewhere, had been defeated and killed. His body was also taken out to sea and put to rest there, though away from Varan's as it was not deemed respectful to his memory.

Next, the third statue facing west towards the fjords was Ebirah, the giant shrimp. Unlike the Kraken's open posture of appearing all threatening and aggressive, his was more reserved; evident by his large pincers being withdrawn towards him as if trying to hide his face from any onlookers. Still, one could help but not feel a little intimidated by this action, which may even suggest to those viewing it that may have actually intended to be _more_ threatening than the Kraken given its posture. After all, positioned like this, one could not really know what it was he would be planning to do if he were to come alive and strike. Thankfully, as with the Kraken, he too had been put to rest at sea after having been killed by the final monster whose statue was next on the fountain.

Standing up from her seat, Anna walked around the fountain to the south side and looked at the statue of the creature dubbed the **"Hero of Arendelle"** on his plaque. His real name being Godzilla.

This was by far Elsa's most impressive out of them, probably given to her _'fancying'_ him as Anna joked with her; which made Elsa blush madly in response. Body half-turned with his tail whipping out in front of him like some kind of cape and head turned towards the sea like some kind of guard against it, the statue was a marvel of action and emotion and symbolic meaning too. His action was akin to him going into a defensive posture, the expression on his face read _'I will stand by this place'_ and the meaning was as it said on the plaque. If not the population, Elsa and Anna, and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven too, _definitely_ saw him as a hero. After all, he _had_ saved their lives from a large boulder and fended off the Kraken and Ebirah. If it had not been for him, Arendelle would surely have been wiped off the map and they would have been … well, one gets the picture.

A sigh passed Anna's lips as she gazed at the statue, just curiously pondering over an intriguing question.

 _Would Godzilla return?_

"Hey, Anna!" A cheery voice called over from nearby.

Looking over in its direction, the redheaded princess smiled when she saw Olaf waddling towards her, a flower in his hand. "Hey, how are you?!" he asked happily.

"Hey, Olaf, I'm fine." She replied, taking note that he had a pollen plant in his hand that he was sniffing contently with his carrot nose. "Uh, Olaf, are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked him with an air of recollection as to what happened last time.

"Of course, Anna." He replied as he stopped in front of her and took another sniff, revelling in its scent. "You should smell it, I love the-Ah!" he stopped and his face screwed up and eyes began to flicker as he tried to hold back the coming sneeze but failed.

"Ah-ah-AAACHOOO!" His carrot nose shot out of his head and into the ground and bounced off towards the fountain, coming to rest at the base of the ice wall.

"Bless you, Olaf," Anna said as she reached down and picked up the nose and put it back into its correct place on his face. "Maybe I should take that away from you, so it doesn't happen again." She added, taking the flower from his hand.

He only nodded as his attention was now focused on the statue of Godzilla, his eyes examining with amazement at every intricate detail of the representation of the creature like a young child marvelling some kind of super hero.

"I like this statue, Anna! Don't you?" he asked cheerfully, waddling over to it and leaning forward to touch the tail as it hung in mid-air as if to strike at something. "Do you Godzilla will like it?" he asked her.

Anna giggled a little. "Maybe, Olaf." She answered, admiring his innocence. "We'll just have to see if he comes back first. We can show him then."

"Yeah, that would be great!" Olaf said excitedly like a child. "We should put a day by or something,"

Anna nodded, once again finding herself staring up at the statue that was the embodiment of this incredible, yet equally terrifying creature, once again asking herself that question:

 _Would Godzilla return?_

* * *

Although Arendelle had not taken in as many travellers or tourists over the past six months following the great battle between the monsters, the flow of people was still constant to a degree. Ships carrying people hoping to travel into the interior of Norway or further afield along the coast very often stopped off here. People still enjoyed the scenery, the town, its people, culture, history and rulers _and_ the changes to the natural landscape and the stories that had come out from here. It was now common knowledge that the events that had played out here in Arendelle were widespread over much of Europe and elsewhere. Many who visited the site were quickly informed of the events and were often found listening to the accounts of those who witnessed the battle.

In short, Arendelle had become quite literally world famous, and not just because of the powers of its monarch.

"Wow, we have finally reached Arendelle!"

"Can you believe it? Such beautiful scenery here and I hear the town is very hospitable."

"What about the battle here six months earlier?"

"Yes! It would be fascinating to hear someone's story from that night. Ooohh, it must have been terrifying!"

Looking over his shoulder with disgust at the group of people standing nearby, Christopher felt sick hearing those words. It was a good thing he was next to the side of it as he would probably throw up as a result of hearing such things.

 _Fascinating?! Puh! They wouldn't be saying that if_ they _had been here that night!_

Turning his head aback around, he looked towards the bow and saw the town of Arendelle sprawling out over the coastline in front of them about a mile away.

It had done well in coping and rebuilding from the battle here, _very well_ to be exact. Most of the wooden structures that were damaged or destroyed had been repaired and Elsa had fitted them with ice surrounding the wooden beams so as to add more strength. The docks too were back to working order, with exception to the remains of a small warehouse that was destroyed by one of the Kraken's tentacles and had, on the wishes of the workers, been left as a kind of memorial/reminder of just how bad the destruction was during that fight. Even the castle and it's stone walls which had been entirely flattened were back up; mostly to their original design with a few small changes but these shall be covered later.

Of course, the only thing that could not be changed was the landscape _around_ Arendelle. Although the loose dirt, debris and rock had been removed, the scars of the fight were all around the ship as it passed into the bay. Huge chunks of the fjords were missing, groups of trees had large gaps between them, several large holes still dotted the ground on the pathways that led out of Arendelle and along the bay, particularly where Varan had fallen. As explained before, one who was gazing on this area for the first time would look and think that it had suffered an immense meteor shower, one that Christopher … knew all too well.

As they passed the bay entrance, the two mountainsides sticking out like guards, both with visible claw marks on them, Christopher forced himself to look down at the water, trying not to look up at the place where the ice wall had once stood. It was too painful to even think of it, to go near it.

"Why did it have to happen?" he asked himself sadly.

Why did it? Why did it have to happen to Arendelle, to _him_ of all people?! He had never done anything wrong! He had served Arendelle loyally all his life and was well known for his acts and personality as a kind, generous man. He got on with nearly everyone he came across and yet … _this_ had to happen, this of all things! Why?! Why him?

He hit the wood his hand was resting on with his fist in anger, trying to block out the bad memories, but it was just too much. No one could forget something like that happening to them, no matter how hard they tried.

"Excuse me, sir?" a woman's voice piped up next to him.

Startled a little, Christopher looked to his left to see a woman who came up to his shoulder standing there. He could see her arms and hands and just about see her mouth and chin but the rest of her face and body was hidden under some kind of cream coloured cloak with her hand clasping a part of it around her neck. Her head was facing down a little so could not see her face clearly.

"Are you okay, sir?" She asked him again.

Christopher sighed heavily. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little stressed, that's all."

"Is there anything I can do, sir?" she asked him politely out of concern.

"No, it's fine!" he replied, a tone of annoyance beginning to seep into his voice.

The woman was taken aback but went to insist further if she could help when another voice called out from nearby.

"Sister!" the two looked up to see another woman dressed in the same cream coloured cloak worn the same way, though she had some kind of pin on her neck line so it would not fall off, rushing over to them. "I am very sorry, sir. She's wanders a lot when I'm not looking!" she added, her voice being noticeably the same as her 'sister's'.

She grabbed her other sister by the arm and began to pull her away, earning a series of protests. "But sister! Wait!"

"No, now come! Leave this poor man alone!"

After a moment or two, the first of the two relented and followed her 'sibling' away from Christopher to another part of the deck, leaving him eyeing them with a confused look in his eyes.

Once they were alone in a corner of the deck near the stairs that led up to where the steering wheel deck was, the second of the sisters hit her sibling on the arm.

"Why did you do that? You know how dangerous that is for us to be seen!"

"I-I'm sorry, sister," she replied sadly. "I … I just wanted to see if he was alright. He looked distressed and angry."

With a heavy sigh, her sister placed a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with a degree of firmness and sympathy.

"Sister, I know you want to help and I am very grateful for you to do so, but right now …" she paused and let out a sigh. "Right now it is too risky. We have to stay hidden, or they'll find us."

Her sibling looked down at the floor and nodded solemnly. She was right. Revealing themselves to anyone now, regardless if they meant harm or not, was only going to make their current predicament worse than it needed to be. If only they had their guardian, the one who was always there to keep them safe. Then they would be able to carry on their task.

The sister who had dragged her sibling away from Christopher looked out over the side at Arendelle, her eyes full of concern, yet also with hope over the prospect of their future for the time being.

"I just hope we will be safe here." she muttered with an apprehensive tone, though her sister could hear her clearly.

"I completely agree with you," she replied, looking out towards the little kingdom.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the ship docked in Arendelle and its passengers and crew began to disembark. Christopher was among the first off, carrying his bag in his hand. Stopping on the wooden walkway and looking up at the town before him, he heaved a heavy sigh. Normally one would be happy to return home, back to his family and friends and an environment he was familiar with. But for him it was nothing of the sort. Only pain was here for him, even if he was going to be around those who were concerned about his state of mind.

Lifting his bag over his shoulder, he carried on with the rest of the passengers into the town. A few metres close behind, following a pregnant woman and her husband who held her by the hand, were the two sisters who had their heads low and hands close to them as if they were Christian nuns engaged in prayer as they walked.

Among the last few to exit the ship was a man of Asian descent dressed in traditional Japanese attire with block shaped sandals on his feet just about covered by his black dress. He was about thirty years old with black hair, brown eyes and was carrying a bag over his shoulder. He partially stumbled as he came off the ship, stopping next to a barrel put up on the walkway and resting against it as he took a few deep breaths. Sailing was not a thing he was comfortable with, hence why he had spent a long time in America but had felt compelled to come out here to check on an old friend. It had not been the easiest of journeys due to his seasickness (he had already thrown up once today as they set sail the previous night) and was overcome with relief when they finally saw Arendelle Bay.

 _No more ship travelling for me for a while_ he mentally told himself as he straightened himself up and looked up at Arendelle.

"So _this_ is Arendelle," he muttered to himself and smiled, admiring its architecture and the natural landscape around it, reminding him of his native homeland. "Henrik was not at all exaggerating when he told me about it."

With a light grunt he swung the bag back over his shoulder and followed the crowd down the walkway into Arendelle; the guards from the ship following close behind and engaged in conversation about the journey and their happiness to be back home.

 **Author Note**

 **Greetings all. Sorry updates are not as frequent as they had been with the previous FF, this one took a little time to get started. Rest assured, it's up and running and I hope you are all looking forward to the next updates.**

 **Take care and Happy Holidays.**  
 **~Cossacks250.**


	4. Rising Tension

**Later that day**

Even though it was winter and there was still a strong chill in the air, it was nice to see a sunset for once rather than the typical wet and windy end to the day Arendelle had been experiencing for about three prior to this one. A mix of red, orange, gold and purple filled the air towards the west and in the east the first traces of the night sky were beginning to creep over the horizon. It was a cloudless time and so there was a very strong likelihood that the stars would be visible tonight, possibly even the Aurora. That was one of the benefits of Arendelle's winter nights. As cold as they were, they could at least see the Northern Lights come to life. Another addendum of natural beauty to this already amazing landscape. Many would be captivated by the sights, wondering how such beautiful things could come into existence with a multitude of explanations but all with the same outcome as to how the people felt about them.

On the docks, however, it was not to be so for Christopher as he stood on the docks and stared out over the bay of Arendelle, taking in the scene of beauty and calm with his brown eyes like an artist trying to interpret the natural world around him. Water gently hit the stone wall nearby as it met the land border of the town and a few seagulls called out overhead as they flew around searching for any food left on the ground by the market earlier that day or any fish in the bay. Some rested on the roofs of buildings, others on the fountain and the four statues around it. They were unaware of their meaning and yet remembering that they were stone creations of the legendary beasts that had once fought here. They [the seagulls] might have seen them once but these gigantic creatures to them were just pieces of land, _land that moved_ to be precise but land nonetheless.

If one could read his mind and face, they would know he was looking directly at the entrance to the bay with a solemn expression, reliving the events that made him into the man he is now. It pained him as much as it would anyone trying to remember those few minutes that changed his life, yet no matter how hard he tried to forget it all, it just came back and seemed to be more painful than ever as if it were a punishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Chaos, that was really the only word to describe the scene around Christopher as loud BANGS from outside his carriage made it rumble slightly and the woman sitting across from him cried out in terror; clinging onto her husband's arm for comfort. Guards standing outside screamed at the driver to go whilst others fired on the huge behemoths fighting outside; the noise of their roars of pain and anger filling the air like thunder. He covered his ears and leant forward, praying frantically that they would not be hit by a stray bullet or be knocked of the wall._

 _"GO! GO!" A guard standing outside the carriage yelled at the driver in a panicked tone._

 _Not even a second passed before the carriage shook wildly as the horses literally shot forward away from the battle, a cacophony of noises deafening their ears. Cries of pain and terror, gunshots, cannon blasts and roars that sounded like the fury of God cleansing the earth in some kind of apocalyptic act rang out around them. Gingerly looking up, Christopher saw the blueness of the ground racing past._

I hope this ice wall of Queen Elsa's holds out _he thought apprehensively._

 _The noise died down only slightly after what seemed like forever with the carriage rocking about and no one saying a word. Those inside it heard the driver and a guard shout out and they felt the horse dawn vehicle slow to a halt. Christopher looked out through the windows in confusion. Why was it stopping? Were they not aware that they were in a_ very _dangerous spot?_

 _"The carriage behind us is stuck!" someone outside the carriage shouted loudly, but whatever he said afterwards was cut off by a loud roar from the fight nearby._

 __

 _That was enough for Christopher, however. He threw the door of the vehicle open and jumped out, landing with a thud on the ground; the cries of the four passengers inside following him as they begged him to get back inside. As he looked up, he was greeted by a scene of utter consternation._

 _Guards rushed up and down and across the immense ice wall that stretched out across the bay entrance, tens of voices filling the air as captains and soldiers all tried to give out orders or crying out in pain. Another carriage came towards him at high speeds and it was only the quick reaction of the driver as he swerved around Christopher; the driver and a guard holding onto the side of it screaming invectives at him. BOOM! The wall and earth shook as he looked and saw a huge beast be thrown against it by another huge creature it was wrestling. A loud roar pierced the voices and sounds of the humans around him, again making him feel as if the voice of God was announcing judgement upon the earth and humanity._

 _Then, his eyes fell on an object and his heart stopped, his breath became caught in his throat and a panicked expression worked its way onto his face._

 _One hundred feet ahead of him on the ice wall was the carriage the guard had shouted about, the wheel of it caught in a large hole and the driver was literally smashing it into the behinds of the horses as if he was trying to kill them; desperately hoping that they could pull it out of the hole and reach the end of the wall. Another BOOM shook the wall and knocked a few guards off their feet and a large piece of the wall on the Arendelle side could be heard cracking as it came off and fell into the bay._

 _"Vanessa! Sophie!" Christopher breathed seemingly motionless and nonchalant, yet his body was figuratively screaming at him to do one thing: Get out there now!_

 _He ran. Ran faster than anytime he could remember; adrenaline running through his bloodstream. He had to get there! He had to! He had to! His wife and daughter were in danger! As he ran through the battle towards the carriage, nearly falling over twice as the monsters threw each other at the wall, he saw Elsa and several others reach it and try and pull its wheel out of the hole._

 _Yes! The relief and feeling of hope was spontaneous, yet it felt amazing! They would help him! His family had a chance aft-_

 _"STOP!" Next thing he knew, Christopher fell to the ground and was held down as a guard pulled one of his arms behind his back. "What the hell are you doing up here?!"_

 _"My family!" Christopher shouted back over the noise of the fighting as three guards carrying a fourth who was wounded on a stretcher rushed past them; a cannon firing nearby as they went. "I have to get to them!"_

 _"No, you need to leave now!" the guard pulled him to his feet and began to pull him in the direction of the end of the wall, though he struggled as Christopher tried to yank his arm free._

 _"OH SHIT, RUN! LOOK OUT!"_

 _Wheeling round, both men looked on in complete disbelief as they saw Godzilla be thrown towards the wall by the Kraken._

 _ **CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**_ _The wall stood no chance and the section of it Godzilla, the Kraken and Ebirah slammed into was obliterated completely. With a loud roar, followed by an earth shaking THUD, the three fell to the ground, sending large chunks of dirt trees, ice and waves of water in all directions._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _He could not believe it as his brown eyes looked as the wall, watching it explode as if a bomb had gone off inside it. He was speechless, yet his heart cried out in pain, one that he had never felt before._

 _In one fell swoop,_ everything _had been taken from him._

" _Christopher!" a feminine voice full of urgency said to him. "Christopher!" it came again! He knew that voice … it was …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Christopher." The feminine voice came again, one that he knew all too well.

With an irritated sigh through gritted teeth, he looked over his shoulder to see a woman with deep sea blue eyes, a small nose, soft cheeks, near silvery blonde hair tied up in a French braid and dressed in a blue ice dress that sparkled in the evening light. On her head was a small tiara, a symbol of her status and power. It was Queen Elsa, monarch of Arendelle and the legendary Ice Queen so to speak to the world now that her powers had come to light. She stood about five feet away, staring at him with a mixture of concern, even downright worry but he responded with a tight lipped, look of disgust as if she were a pet that had made a mess on the floor. What is _she_ doing here?

"Come to gloat again?!" he spat at her, half turning his head away from her so he would not have to look at her in the hopes that his words and body language would be enough of a message to her.

He heard Elsa sigh and she took a step towards him. "Christopher, please don't be like this."

He grunted in an annoyed manner. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked sordidly.

It was amazing that anyone would talk to their monarch in this manner, especially to one who had the power to freeze him on the spot if she wished. Truth was Elsa did momentarily contemplate doing _that_ , or something along those lines but she restrained herself. She knew how he felt.

"I came to see if you were alright," she replied calmly, trying to sound friendly. "You were very brusque in the meetings today."

He gave a light scoff. "When _haven't_ I?" he asked her sarcastically, referring to the last few months' meetings and how his attitude towards Elsa had changed considerably since the battle here. "Are you here because you're going to tell me that I have respect that … that _thing!_ That _abomination_ and what it did to this kingdom _?!_ " he hissed, turning his head to look at Elsa in the eyes.

She held her ground, not blinking or backing away. "As I said, I came to make sure you were okay." She responded, her tone carrying a level of bluntness within it. _Oh well done Elsa, you dumbo. Perfect way to respond to someone whose just spoke to you that way!_ "Look, Christopher," She continued, trying to sound normal and comforting. "Please don't be way. I know how you feel."

He rounded on her, a look of anger on his face accentuated by his glaring eyes and reddening cheeks. "Oh do you?!" he barked vehemently. "You-" he pointed a finger at her accusingly. "-have had five years! _Five years_ to get over it, and you still have family!" he paused to let that sink into her. "Me?!" he hit himself on the chest with his hand to emphasise his point. "I have _nothing! No one!"_

"Christopher!" Elsa said, her voice becoming more firm as she stepped closer to him and tried to take his hand but he pushed it away and glared angrily into her blue eyes. Anger met comfort, yet firmness. "Please, I just want to help you."

"You want to help me?" he repeated and pointed at her angrily. "You can help me by _killing_ that thing! That … Godzilla, or whatever his name is!"

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. She sympathised with him and could see where he was coming from in his view, but … but _kill_ Godzilla? Could she really bring herself to do that? It was not just a question of their size and power but also … well, their connection. One only had to look at what happened six months ago to see that. They had a strong bond, no one could deny that but that did not mean everyone had to accept it.

She sighed. "Christopher, I know how you feel but … I-I can't!"

He shook his head at her in a disappointed manner, wishing he could say some harsh things to her right now but even his current state of emotions were not stupid enough to lead him to say such vulgar words to a monarch, and especially one like Elsa.

"I knew it!" he said, turning away from her and looking out across the bay. "You're keeping him as some kind of guardian or spirit or whatever! Well, you're making a mistake!" he paused for a moment to look back at the bay entrance as if reminding himself of the events there, the tragedy that tore his life in two, then looked back at Elsa. "Luckily there are _others_ out there who see otherwise!"

Upon hearing this, Elsa took a few steps closer to him, a look of nervousness and aghast on her face. What! Others knew?! Such a thing would have been obvious to an extent, of course. After all, who _could not_ keep something like the great battle under the covers? But the question was; how many was he referring to?

"You've spoken with them, haven't you?" she asked rhetorically and he nodded and looked at her, not a trace of guilt locatable on his face. "Christopher, why did you do that?!" she cried, anger and shock in her voice.

"Well what would have us do?" he snapped vehemently at her. "What were you going to do when this got out? Because it would! What then? You would not fool anyone in saying that what happened here was some kind of natural disaster! You would be lying and they and _you_ would know it! This wasn't an earthquake, it wasn't a typhoon! It wasn't even a goddamn army from another kingdom!"

"Christopher-" Elsa tried to speak.

"No, no!" he cut her off. "Listen to me! I am doing Arendelle a favour, one that **you-** " he pointed a harsh finger at her, startling her a little. "-won't do! We need to stop this thing, not protect it as you want to. It didn't protect us, it destroyed lives! It destroyed families!"

"Your family included," Elsa spoke up and he went silent, though the anger on is face became even more apparent. "Christopher what do you want from me?!" she asked him, her voice becoming a little desperate as she tried to get him to see his senses. "Really! What do you wat me to do?!"

He took a step closer to her, likely an attempt to intimidate her but she held her position and gazed firmly at him. Though he had a good few inches over her and was of a much stronger build, he would not dare attack the queen; her ice powers being more of a deterrent than her status.

"What do I want?" he breathed. "I want that thing gone!" he snapped at her and he thrust a pointing finger out towards the bay entrance. "My wife and daughter died here!" he half-shouted at her, his voice breaking and a look of sadness overwhelming him as he stepped back a few paces and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his arm. "That _thing_ killed my family!"

Elsa stared at him with ambiguity. On the one hand, she was angry with him. How dare he conduct foreign policies without her consent, especially on a matter of importance such as this! How dare he! He could put the entire kingdom at risk now that … probably everyone on the continent knew about the battle here and the 'friendship', as they would see it, though admittedly it was not far from the truth, between her and Godzilla.

On the other hand, she sympathised with him. He had lost his family that day and he wanted revenge. He wanted Godzilla to pay for the killing of his family, regardless of how unintentional it was. She could not really blame him for feeling this way; after all she had early given up when her parents had died and would have done two years ago when her sister had become a frozen statue had it not been for her act of true love that saved her.

Sadly, the same could not be said for Christopher.

Elsa took a few steps towards him until she was close enough to touch him, a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Christopher, you lost your family. I can sympathise with that-"

"You've had five years to get over it!" he snapped at her. She tried to speak but he cut her off. "No, no! I'm done talking to you!" A pause hung between them as he looked out at the bay once more, taking in the now setting sun behind the mountains and the colours of the day going with it as if to try and calm himself down. "What I have done is for this kingdom." He said to Elsa bluntly and turned to walk away. "Expect a message from the coalition. You'll realise where you stand then."

"Christopher!" Elsa called but he walked away from her, wiping his eyes dry as he went, ignoring the looks from the Asian man standing nearby outside a storehouse watching the argument. "Christopher, I order you halt now!" she ordered him but he ignored her and rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

Elsa growled and, turning around, fired all of her anger and frustration at the dock walkway and the water in front of her. A good fifty foot section of the water froze into solid ice and several large and incredibly sharp shards of ice smashed the first twenty or so feet or the wooden walkway to pieces, sending pieces of it in all directions.

 _How dare he speak to_ me _like that!_ She seethed. _How dare he! Who does he think he is?!_

She could not believe the attitude of this man. He had lost his family ad it was understandable for him to feel this way, but to go ad speak with a group of leaders, or even a coalition (such a thing sounded ludicrous but given what had happened and even the power Elsa had that did not mean it was not possible) as he put it! And without her consent given foreign policy was _her_ rightful prerogative and _hers_ only! How dare he! Oh, that man was going to get into a lot of trouble; he could risking the whole of Arendelle and the surrounding areas for all she knew.

And then there was Godzilla. As much as she knew he was a danger, intentionally or not, she just … just could not bring herself to do it. After all, she and probably everyone here, possibly even Christopher, knew that were it not for him, then their kingdom and thousands of lives outside of it would have been extinguished. Godzilla had been chasing the Kraken who had brought Ebirah into the fray and he, with Varan and Elsa as a snow dragon by his side, had emerged victorious, though Varan had died fighting. Monster or not, Godzilla had saved them. 

_Why is it so hard for him to see that?_ She asked herself mentally as she heaved a heavy sigh, extending her finger and making the shards dissipate into the bay.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty?" a heavy accented voice came asked from behind.

Elsa turned to see the Asian man standing a few feet from her, his bag on the ground next to him. He bowed respectfully and spoke again.

"Forgive me, Queen Elsa, but I was wondering if I could direct me to the residence-" (he had a little trouble pronouncing this word as he made the 'I' sound like an 'ee') of Henrik."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and studied this man for a moment, taking in his clothing his face, his bag and his words. Henrik? Why would he want to see Henrik? Surely he knew-wait!

She stepped closer to him. "You're Akiro, aren't you?" she asked. "You were a fellow trader and a friend of Henrik in America." She added.

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. Henrik spoke very highly of you and your powers and wisdom. I can see it in you he was not misplacing his words."

Elsa nodded a little. "Well thank you," she replied. "But, if I may ask, why are you here, Akiro?"

"I came here to meet up with Henrik in the hopes we could track the development of two creatures; the Kraken and Godzilla." He answered. "I just arrived today. Though, may I ask you, Queen Elsa? Have you come into contact with him already this matter?"

Elsa bit her lip in apprehension. If Akiro had only arrived today, then … he would not know about …

She sighed and looked up at him sadly. "I think you better come with me to my study." She told him.

 **Author's note:**

 **Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. If any of you are wondering, yes this chapter's dialogue between Elsa and Christopher is based off the trailer chapter for this FF but with some changes. Also, the backstory to it is based off the events of Chapter 11 in 'Clash of Titans'.**

 **Just to clear up any potential confusion. Happy Holidays.  
~Cossacks250. **


	5. Leverab

**The next day**

A winter chill from the previous night had forced everyone to wrap up warm despite there being a sunny day with few clouds in the sky above them a starch contrast from the stereotypical cold, dark and blustery winter weather many would expect. Taking advantage of the continuance of the better episode of the weather, many people went out to carry on their daily activities and were taking down Christmas decorations. Happy chatter filled the air all around the town. Everyone was in a good mood and looked forward to it staying that way.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the royal family of Arendelle. The castle, as mentioned before at having been rebuilt, though had one large fountain in the central courtyard and several towers attached to the walls as well as improved underground shelters and tunnels that ran throughout the town in any case of an emergency, was once again the centre of political, and now international tension. Arendelle was, to Elsa's utmost dismay, was directly at the centre.

* * *

"How can you even consider this to be a proper course of action. I did not enable any contact with your alliance!"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, such a decision was made simply to ensure the safety of the continent and its people. I am sure even you would respect something like _that_."

Exhaling heavily through her nose, Elsa looked down again at the piece of paper that her hand was covering as if trying to force herself to believe it was not there. It had been delivered only ten minutes earlier and in the few moments Elsa had covered it and then queried its deliverer about its authenticity it was amazing a new layer of ice had not overtaken the castle. Such a thought, however, was not far from Elsa's mind.

Looking back up at the deliverer, a tall man dressed in dark blue trousers with a white shirt and tie and a black coat covering his body, she stared into his green eyes that were far below his short crop of combed brow hair.

"How can you do this?" she seethed at him her face full of disbelief but the anger was easily distinguishable.

"Queen Elsa, forty five years ago the Continent had to unite out of sheer necessity to put an end to Napoleon's resurgence in France," he told her with a near nonchalant tone as if he were a university lecturer who was disliked because of his way of delivering his views and work. "It is very unfortunate that we would have to find ourselves in this situation again but this threat posed by the arrival of these monsters puts him on the level of a rioter. We _must_ and _shall_ put an end to this new threat and we hope you will see the light and assist us in our mission."

"If that's your aim, then why are you stating here in this document-" Elsa pointed down to two lines on the piece of paper. "-And I quote: "As agreed by all coalition participants, an ultimatum of two weeks shall be enforced onto the monarch of Arendelle whose assistance will be provided or they will face a removal from power and replaced with a respectable candidate to oversee the kingdom." How can you do this to me?! To my kingdom!" she snapped at him, a layer of ice beginning to form where her other hand was resting against. Even the paper was at risk of being turned into an icy shell.

"I was informed you would put forward such statements and our reply is this: You should have done the wise thing earlier on and killed this creature or at least trapped him."

Elsa glared at the deliverer with intense anger burning in her deep blue eyes; the fiery tinge within them able to make any person shake with fear regardless if they were aware of her powers or not. Her hands clenched into fists and her eyes narrowed slightly as she stared daggers at the man in front of her desk. The temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees in a matter of milliseconds as the queen rose from her seat.

"You know very well that my people, whether they support me or not in my opinions of this matter, will in no way wish for you all to come marching here and remove me from power!" she hissed intimidatingly at him.

He just smiled at her. "Oh we have no fear or qualms about _that,_ Your Highness. I assure you." A pause hung between them as he let those words sink into the monarch, who had to restrain herself to the utmost degree to keep herself from freezing him on the spot. "The document's demands shall be met or Arendelle will have to start addressing a new ruler. Good day."

And with that, he turned and walked out of the study without another word to the monarch.

When the doors closed, Elsa collapsed into her seat and stared down with a defeated expression at the document, overwhelmed over how a simple piece of paper, practically one of the most basic and commonest items in today's world, could deliver such a powerful blow akin to a physical attack that winded somebody. How?! How could they do this to her, _her_ of all people?! She was the Queen of Arendelle! The Ice Queen, the one who controlled the power of snow and ice and cold! Oh, she wished she could hit them back.

 _Maybe an eternal snowstorm will make them think twice about this!_ She thought cynically. _Wait no, you stupid idiot!_ She quickly reminded herself and brought her darkness under control.

There was no way she could make herself do such a thing. Even if Elsa was to put Arendelle on a war footing against the rest of the continent and triumph over them, which, admittedly, was at the very least reasonably possible, it would only bring her hatred and fear. She did not want to be like Caligula of old Rome. _Let them hate us, so long as they fear us_. It would contradict her personality. She wanted to be loved! She wanted people to respect her for who she was and for her benevolence, not her ability to wage war and conquer much of the world.

Still, she could not deny that such thoughts were closer than she deemed comfortable.

With a heavy sigh, she leaned forward and placed a hand on her forehead as she read over the document again before pounding a fist as hard as she could in anger against the wood. Two sharp icicles shot out of the front and drove into the floor but she did not care. She needed to let this all out, to get away from all this.

She looked up out of her window at the setting sun behind the mountains. Though it was not visible, one mountain in particular where she could have a brief rest bite did spring to mind.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"What?!" Elsa barked out angrily at the door, but cursed herself for doing so. No one should ever have to be greeted that way.

"Elsa? It's me."

Elsa groaned in sadness and pinched the brim of her nose. Anna.

"Come in, Anna." She said, this time more in control of her feelings.

The door timidly opened and the red headed princess walked in, dressed in her usual winter attire. Her face, however, held a look of apprehension as she closed the door behind her and stared over at her sister.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" she asked worryingly. "Did I do something wrong or disturb you?"

"No, no, sweetheart. I'm sorry I snapped at you!" she replied sadly and sighed heavily, dropping her arms to her side. "I take it you saw him leave a moment ago."

Anna nodded and sat down in the armchair in front of Elsa's desk, glancing down with concern at the two icicles as she did. She hated it when her sister was like this, it just was not part of her personality and it rarely happened. When it did, though, it was a matter for both of them.

"What did he say?" she asked her elder sibling, who responded by handing her the paper. She took it and read it once, then again. The political terminology and phrasing meant little to her, but the word 'Ultimatum' stuck out like a sore thumb and she looked back up at Elsa, at a complete loss for words.

"Two weeks." Elsa told her laconically, interpreting the look from her sister accurately, and she sighed again, placing her hands in front of her eyes and resting her elbows on the desk. "They've give me two weeks to help them in trapping or killing Godzilla, or they'll remove me from power."

Anna shook her head in disbelief. "Elsa, they-they can't do that to you!" she exclaimed with worry. "W-why are they doing this?! You've done nothing wrong!"

"To them, letting Godzilla go six months ago is the crime here that I'm responsible for," She told her younger sibling. "It's amazing; in politics you're constantly on guard but even _this_ was never a regular occurrence."

"But … but Elsa, there must be people out there who would help us or stand up for us! Not just here in Arendelle, but elsewhere. There must be! Surely there are, right?!"

Elsa looked up at her sister with a look that said _Anna, be reasonable here!_ "Anna, every country in Europe is uniting to force me to do what they want. Britain, France, Sweden, Russia, the Dutch, the Italians. Even Austro-Hungary and the Ottomans have had to agree to this, and we both know how much they despise one another. Even the Americans have expressed their support in wanting him removed as a potential threat. And the most annoying thing is; most people from Norway who are out there in the States agree with them."

"But Elsa, there has to be somebody out there who will stand by us!"

The Snow Queen sighed heavily. "A few have, though none of them because they see Godzilla the way we do. The mayor of the St Angel area is one of them. And I know I can count on Trondheim, Narvik and Oslo here in Norway and Corona in Italy. A large majority of councillors here in Norway want this to be a problem they can deal with rather than letting outside powers interfere. But anyone else …" she paused and shook her head. "I have no idea, Anna. This may be as good as it gets for us."

Anna could not find any way to respond and repeated the actions of her sister by looking down at sadly at the paper in her hands, wishing that she could just scrunch it up and throw it away and this problem would disappear for good. Such wishful thinking, but that was all it was going to be. Nothing more.

Elsa could see the look in her sister's eyes and felt her heart wrench a little. Never before had she ever conceived that she would be facing something like _this_. The very fate of her kingdom, maybe even the lives of her and her family and people, those who she had sworn herself she would do anything to protect no matter what, were at risk. She felt as if she was breaking her personal oath, her own promise to herself. It was as if she was becoming a failed example of a monarch.

"So what are we gonna do?" Anna asked after a few moment's silence between them, looking at her elder sibling for answers.

Elsa just looked on at the floor for a moment as if she had frozen in time, not wanting to be a part of this world any longer, wanting to be free of its troubles and problems. Then, she sighed again and looked up at Anna.

"I don't know, Anna," She replied. "We're on our own now."

Anna nodded lightly, glancing down at the paper again before asking: "What are we going to do if … well, y'know it does …"

She could not bring herself to say that word: **war.** Whether she had been lucky to never have experienced it was a matter of debate, dear readers, considering the events six months prior. In fact, it was eve possible if she had even experienced one at all if one were to accept or decline that Arendelle had declared war on the Kraken and Ebirah. Either way, she did not want to see those sorts of things again. People dying or dead, refugees, burning buildings, terror and pain and suffering beyond any imaginable scale! It was too horrific to even remember, let alone believe that it could happen again.

Elsa too thought the same as her sister. If one were to refute calling the battle against the Kraken and Ebirah as a war, then she was hoping to carry on the tradition of Arendelle being a peaceful kingdom; one that did not involve itself in petty wars that would surely bring about its destruction and make widows of its mothers and orphans of its children and corpses of its men. Her ancestors had last gotten involved in war during the War of the Spanish Succession, over a hundred years before. It had nearly crippled Arendelle then and took the kingdom a long time to recover, both physically and mentally. Going through the terror of a monster fight not even a year ago was bad enough but now a war on their doorstep … Elsa began to wonder if Arendelle would survive the next few years, or even less.

After a moment of pondering, she rose to her feet; her sudden movement startling Anna.

"Elsa what are you doing?" she asked.

"Anna, I need to go somewhere for a while to get away from things here," her elder sibling replied. "I'll be back later. No, Anna, please. I just need to be alone for a while."

Before Anna could protest further, Elsa walked past her and out of the study, leaving the door open. Anna watched her sister walk away with a mixture of sadness and, rather oddly, relief.

"At least she's not slammed the door in my face like before," she muttered to herself.

* * *

 **At a location under the Southern Isles castle**

"So where is this one who can solve out problem?"

"I don't know. Said person should be here by now."

"I hope she will not be late, Prince Hans."

With a sigh, the young man looked up at the large man dressed in black sitting across from him. Idun and three other council members, Bernard, Monet and Damakos, were sitting around the table with their attention focused on the young prince. The thirteenth to be exact.

"Forgive me, sir," Hans replied. "I did say to her where we shall meet. I can only assume it's just a minor problem."

"Let us hope so, young man," Bernard spoke up irritably. "This matter is of the highest importance for each state. We cannot waste any time shilly-shallying."

Hans did not reply but instead looked down at the table in front of him. They were in a large underground room lit by a few torches on the walls. There was only one entrance into the room, a huge wooden doorway with three men standing guard near it. Four other guards were positioned around the room, each holding a rifle. They were part of the Southern Isles armed forces and with one of their heirs in the room they were to defend him with their lives and those of the other state 'representatives' too.

That, of course, was not to say that Hans was popular with the people around him or even in his own kingdom. In the two and a half years since he had returned to his home from Arendelle, he had been treated as a criminal for the most part. Stripped of his honours, he was forced to commit to manual labour and even served time under house arrest for a while. Both of these had had their ups and downs; the latter mostly. The one that he hated the most was when he had been cleaning up horse manure in the castle's stables and had heard a loud whooshing sound getting louder. He had looked up and was struck by a huge cold snowball that had sent him into the cart full of manure. It was a few hours later that he had found out that it had come from Arendelle and he had been made a further laughing stock of the kingdom by his brothers, subjects, even the prisoners and poor people. And that was only the beginning of it.

His father had threatened to banish him and was only saved by the intervention of his mother, the queen. His brothers had spread word of their youngest sibling's behaviour abroad on their trips and diplomatic missions and Hans was labelled a treasonable person in much of Europe. Many nations refused to even let him enter their land, an act by his brothers which Hans hated but at the same time was partly grateful for. If he had gone to another country with his current reputation, he was sure he would _never_ have returned alive. Logically, him being trapped in his homeland was the safest place he could be, even if it was the worst place to be in his opinion. Still, house arrest had not been easy. Several times he had fought with his brothers and a few servants and his parents had it extended, much to his anger and frustration.

He had been able to stave off any longer time behind closed doors for a while though, so things looked to be on their way again.

It had only been in the immediate aftermath of the battle at Arendelle and the news of it being spread across Europe that he suddenly seemed forgotten about. In fact, his past actions were so ignored, or at least put aside that his brothers and parents that when he questioned them about him suddenly being allowed to be free again they simply and quickly stated, to quote: "You have served your time." Then they had rushed off to find out more about Arendelle's current state, which Hans himself had later learned after talking to several diplomats and messengers and such.

And now here he was six months on, sitting in the room with people who were representing some of the most powerful countries in Europe. Sweden, Britain, France and Austro-Hungary. He felt nervous in their presence, but he also felt glad, even ecstatic. _Finally! They were seeing me for who I should be seen as; a real arbitrator, a go between for the nations. After all, they need me more than I them. I'm the one who knows Elsa the most, even if it is to a degree._

Just then, the doors opened and all heads turned towards them to see a person standing there.

"Ah, gentlemen. I do apologise for being late."

The person was in fact a woman, about five feet two of about twenty five with purple hair, though it was near the colour of black, which draped down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were a purple colour and she had a kind of black makeup around them. She wore a dark set of robes and black shoes and, through the cloak she had around her, a pair of black trousers that seemed to stick to her legs. Her face wore an expression of interest as she surveyed the men in the room and strode in as if she were a monarch entering a room of dumbfounded councillors or subjects. Being the only woman here, she knew she could use that to her advantage. After all, had not past woman monarchs done so themselves when surrounded in a normally masculine environment?

Walking around the table, she set herself down near Hans and set her cloak over the back before looking up with a small smile and intertwining her fingers, glancing at each and every one at the table.

"Next time, please come when asked for, not when you please!" Idun spoke to her irritably.

"As I said, I apologise." She replied, keeping the smile on her face. "And my name is Leverab I'll have you know." She added and then spoke up again before anyone could interrupt. "Strange, yes. But I like it to be strange. Keeps people guessing about it. I like to be a puzzle really."

Silence fell among those around the table as they looked at each other and Leverab, or whatever her real name might be considering what she had told them. They were surprised to say the least. Her actions, attitude and words made them feel a little intimidated but they still had her under their thumb. At least, that was what Hans said.

Hans cleared his throat. "Well thank you for arriving, Leverab," he stated. "Now we can begin talks over the matter regarding Arendelle and this creature out there, somewhere."

"Yes," Bernard spoke up, taking over the conversation. "Hans told us that you two had previously met when you approached him with a proposition of getting rid of this monster or forcing Arendelle to concede to the inevitable and make its monarch do the work for us. What was it exactly you had in mind?"

Leverab gave a light chuckle and looked at each and every one of them, though her gaze lingered mostly on Hans than it did anyone else's, before speaking.

"What I have, gentlemen, is a plan that could very easily remove this gigantic creature that you all call … oh, what's the name again? Somebody?"

"Godzilla." Monet corrected her.

"Yes, thank you," she thanked him and resumed her talk. "Now we all know this 'Godzilla' is a powerful creature and was able to withstand the power of the Kraken and even Queen Elsa and her ice powers, enabling him to destroy much of Arendelle before leaving. I am sure that you all will be wondering; could he come to our countries?" she raised her voice a little and added a more dramatic tone and widened her eyes and opened her hands to establish emphasis. "Could he lay waste to our cities? And if so, who is next? London maybe?" she looked over to Bernard. "The Tower of London, Big Ben and Buckingham Palace … all of them, burning and many running in terror and many dead and dying clogging the streets!"

Bernard swallowed hard as he looked down at the table, avoiding eye contact with her for it only made him put her words into a mental reality of him seeing London burning under the assault of a gigantic creature.

"Or perhaps Paris!" she now turned to Monet, who tried to hold his nonchalant expression but she could see he was shaking and the beads of sweat running down his forehead were visible to all in the room. "Imagine that for a second, mon ami. Hundreds of years of history being crushed underfoot. Roars filling the air like thunder! Crowds of people running and screaming as Godzilla tears the city to shreds!"

Then she turned to Hans. "And what about you, Hans?" she asked him, her tone of fake dread coupled with her small smile and wide eyes that showed off their purple colour clearly making him tremble a little. "What do you think he will do when this towering behemoth comes here?! Would you like to see your home land reduced to rubble? Your parents and brothers wiped out before your eyes, leaving you as sole sovereign of the kingdom? Maybe it might be a stroke of luck for you."

She winked at him playfully but he just stared back at her in shock. He was starting to think whether it was a good idea asking for her help. Anyone sane here would see clearly that she was mad, madder than a person living in an insane asylum far from society only she covered it cleverly and very well. Either that or she was just as cunning and creative as all of them combined, but why did she wink at him? That did make him wonder. Could it be that she … she had an eye on him?

Leverab had to admit to herself that the young prince before her, only a year younger, was not unattractive by any means. In fact, Hans looked well for his age, she could see that clearly given what he had been through. If only he had been from the same place as her and her …wait, no! Now was not the time to think about them, or _these feelings_ for that matter. Attractive as he was, that did not make him any more important to her; what was essential was his influence and support amongst the people and the politicians here that he had slowly been crafting. Top and bottom connected by a single rope of steel. That and her _own additions_.

"Alright, enough of your games and talk!" Bernard sapped angrily, shifting in his seat a little as he felt uncomfortable under gaze as she turned to look at him. "What we need to know is a simple answer to this question, young lady! This monster: can we kill it?"

With a light chuckle, she momentarily glanced down at the ground, then at Hans to see the concern in his face and then at the others around the table.

"I have _a few things_ that can." She replied.


	6. Something's wrong

**Hey FF readers and writers. I've decided to add this chapter in just to give Godzilla a bit more of an early intro than in the previous story.**

It was obvious to many that sleeping on the North Sea in a boat was bad enough given the cold winds, the threat of pirates and the fact that you were miles from civilisation, so if anything went wrong you would be doomed. But sleeping _in_ it … unless you were a mermaid or some kind of mythological or realistic sea creature, that too as out of the question.

For some, however, it was all they could do. For one in particular, it was the only place where he could rest without any fear of attack or being found by the humans, and he hoped it would remain that way.

If one were to have super vision and gaze down into the North Sea at the seabed, what would be visible to them was a large, constantly blooming cloud of sand and dirt that seemed to spread out in all directions as if something were down there. And something was.

Partially covered by a mound of rocks and dirt as he had buried himself into the seabed, leaving only the top half of the torso, the arms, the head and the dorsal fins, along with part of the tail that protruded from the ground, was Godzilla. He had been resting here for a long time now. It was not exactly comfy; in fact it bore no resemblance, other than that he was surrounded by water, to the warmer Pacific waters he was used to and preferred. He was sleeping in strange territory. If he were much smaller, it would have been a cause for concern but, thanks to his immense size, nothing else could really threaten him and everything seemed to have vacated his immediate vicinity to let him sleep in peace, which suited him just fine.

 _Not perfect, but what else can you do?_

As he slept, his mind kept going back to one thing. The great battle some months ago in the fjords near here had revealed something to him so strange, yet so spectacular that he had not been able to forget about it. It was not the presence of another great creature such as the Kraken or Varan; nor was it the fact that many people now knew of his existence.

It was … _her._

That woman, the one they called Elsa, had been on his mind since he had left Arendelle. It had been many things about her that had drawn him to her presence; her powers and how she used them, her attitude and her personality. Even what she symbolised had really amazed him. She was like him, a guardian/protector who many viewed with apprehension yet would be defenceless without her if some great calamity were to befall them. In a way he was glad that he was not alone and that _someone_ had a degree of respect for him.

One may look at this and think that Godzilla was developing romantic feelings for Elsa. Truth to told, he could not _entirely_ deny something like that. Elsa was indeed a beautiful human, and if any male of her kind were to win her affections and become her husband he was a lucky man. In some minor way, it did give him the desire to be with her but … but …

 _It would never be_. _She is a queen and a human. As much as I respect her … that is what she is and that is all she will be!_

It was a harsh and painful reality for him. There were just too many differences between them. The obvious was that they were of different species and sizes. The not so obvious was that Godzilla could just not bring himself to such a level. After all, he was a part of nature. Even if somehow he underwent a metamorphosis into a human he would still be attached to nature, however much mankind tried to say otherwise. And as for Elsa, as much as he really admired her and cared about her, she was not able to understand what it was like being him. The only way she could was to have lived for as long as him and been of the same kind. Obviously, both of those were too late. And she would never be able to grasp his instinct, his rage as a monster, the actual extent as to how powerful and destructive he could be. Besides, the earth needed a guardian, a creature to bring balance of sorts to nature. He was that balance; the one that prevented a complete turnover of life itself on this world.

Again, dear readers, that was not to say he was happy with this 'role' of his. But since his meeting with Elsa it had only pained him more of how much of a reality he had to face the reality that that was who he was. However, there was … just … nothing he could do to change it.

 _I will have to endure this forever. Sometimes … I really do wish I had perished at that ba-wait!_

Something resounded through the water and it made his mind freeze as if it had been literally frozen in time. For a moment, Godzilla wondered if it was just the noise of a whale or his old mind playing tricks on him. It was inaudible even to the sharpest of ears, yet … Godzilla could sense it and hear it clearly as if it were right next to him.

The sound of something … his tail twitched, lashing out of the ground like a worm wriggling on a hook. His gold eye shot open and his senses went into overdrive, listening out for … _Yes, there it was again!_ Now he knew he was not dreaming or hallucinating.

A thunderous growl came from his chest as he lifted his immense bulk from the seabed, slamming his claws into the dirt to push himself up, scattering debris in all directions and sending any creatures that had been slumbering or swimming nearby to scatter in abject terror. With his head pointing towards the surface, Godzilla listened once more, waiting for it to come again.

Yes! There it was! It was from a familiar source, though one he was not exactly one hundred percent sure was the one he was thinking of. Yet ... it felt sad and ... scared. It was almost as if something ...

 _ **Her!**_ In an instant, he had launched himself towards the surface, every inch of his body pushing itself into overdrive as he had himself set on one objective: _I have to m_ _ake sure she is okay._

Godzilla had awakened.


	7. Attack on the north mountain

**Later that night**

 _Some will definitely say it's freezing here, but the cold never bothered me anyway._

Even though it seemed to be some kind of strange reference to her last visit up here on the North Mountain, Elsa had to admit it was quite fitting. Trudging through the snow as she worked her way up the relatively steep slope made her mind spin with a series of recollections, mostly those of when she had come up here almost three years ago when … oh, she did not like to think of that night, one that was full of only pain and misery for her and Arendelle.

Still, she could not deny that that night was a time for her to embrace herself for who she really was; the Snow Queen. Looking up at the night sky that was full of thousands of stars and the occasional green, pink and blue of the aurora borealis and at the surrounding trees and ground that was covered in at least five feet of snow, she was reminded of her musical interlude.

"Let it go, let it go." She sang to herself as she looked ahead and stopped in her tracks.

Before her was the well-known ice palace, the one that Elsa had created using her magic that very night. Even though it had not been long since she had last laid eyes on it and had made it herself, she was still amazed by it. It was a true testament of just how powerful she could be with her powers. It was truly amazing and a wonder to the land.

 _I'm probably gonna turn into Kristoff now_ she mentally joked to herself, having heard Anna recite his words to her some time ago which had made both of them giggle profusely.

She continued on towards and across the ice bridge she had made for herself as a way to the castle, looking down at the enormous canyon where her ice golem bodyguard, Marshmallow, had fallen into when trying to prevent Hans and several Arendelle guards from entering the palace. Even the holes from where he had attempted to strike them were still there, making Elsa wince a little as she wondered just how powerful, and painful for that matter it would be to be hit by his hand.

When she finally reached the top of the bridge, she raised her hand to knock but hesitated for a moment.

 _Why am I so tentative?_ She mentally hit herself.

Why was she? After all, she _had_ built this place so she could go there whenever she wanted. Still, Marshmallow and the tiny icemen created during Anna's birthday shortly after the Great Winter resided here and even though she could count on them to befriend her and let her in, she just felt it was a little rude and unwanted of her to come back to what had been her temporary home.

 _I have no idea why I feel this way_ she mentally said to herself and just decided to hell with it and knocked loudly.

A second later, the ice doors opened and Elsa was greeted by about ten small snowmen, who had piled on top of each other and opened the doors by pulling on the handles with their mouths. They greeted her with smiles and giggles but ended up falling off each other. Elsa giggled at the sight and stepped into the castle, only for the snowmen, who were joined by more of their kin as they seemed to come from everywhere, to jump up at her and form large balls so they could cuddle up to her.

"Ah! Okay, okay! It's nice to see you too!" Elsa laughed as she stroked and rubbed several of them gently with her fingers.

Working her way through the sea of tiny snowmen, Elsa could only chuckle to herself. "Wow, Olaf would love it here! Come to think of it, Anna and Kristoff and Sven would too." She told herself. "In fact, the whole of Arendelle should just come here." She added with a slight giggle.

When she managed to reach the stairs after several moments, she saw a large figure appear in the doorway above. Standing about twenty feet high, Marshmallow, her ice bodyguard and now owner of the ice palace, gave her a shocked expression upon seeing her. The noise of his little kin had attracted his attention and to suddenly see his creator appear before him was not what he expected.

"Hey Marshmallow." Elsa greeted as she walked up the stairs to the top. "Sorry to suddenly appear here but I needed to come back for some time alone. You understand right?"

He nodded at his creator and pointed up at the next flight of stairs that led to the observing room above with a questioning look as if to say: _Are you going that way?_

Elsa nodded, having to glance over her shoulder as the army of little snowmen were bouncing up the stairs and around her feet. "Yes. I would like to be alone for a while, so if you don't mind …" she jerked her head at the snowmen behind her.

With a nod of understanding, Marshmallow made some loud grunting noise and shooed the snowmen away from Elsa and back down stairs as she walked past him and towards the next stairs.

* * *

Just as she remembered, the observing room was round and circular with several different entrances in the walls, which were covered with snowflakes as a sort of decoration. At the opposite end of the room was a set of open doors which revealed the night sky and the land for miles around to Elsa, with an observation deck in case she wanted to have a look with a freer perspective than simply glancing out of an opening or a window.

And that was just what she did, walking out and embracing the cold air as it fell against her face, a light wind brushing her cheeks as if it were a warm air greeting one would feel when going outside at the break of dawn. It felt … good, refreshing even. If there was one thing Elsa did love about this palace besides its isolation, it was the greater embracement one could have with the fresh air of the mountains. It just felt so much more relaxing and was not hindered by anything such as trees or boulders or rise and falls of the ground.

 _Much like life really_ Elsa had to mentally say to herself as she briefly closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again to observe the world from this height, looking over at the faint glow of lights in fjords, showing her that Arendelle was still awake to a degree.

As she looked down at her kingdom, Elsa began to reflect on the events of the last twenty four hours. After her argument with Christopher, she had met Henrik's friend, Akiro, and had taken him to her study and explained to him everything that had happened six months ago; Akiro being rather upset learn his best friend had been among the dead following the conclusion of Godzilla's battle with the Kraken. He had promised to stand by Elsa and help her understand more about Godzilla and any other creature in the world similar to him, to which she thanked him had let him use Henrik's old house as his temporary living quarters. Then as we know, dear readers, there was the fiasco of earlier today with the ultimatum being delivered and her leaving to come here.

Elsa sighed as she leant against the ice railing. Today had been a tough day, tougher than usual. Sometimes it made her want to leave Arendelle again, to become her own person without any real responsibilities, like she was here for example. Of course she would still do anything for her family, especially Anna. She would maybe even go as far as bringing her and Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to live here if she could, away from all the troubles of the world below. They could live life the way they wanted to, happy and …

Wait! Elsa face palmed herself. It would not be fair on them! That was what Elsa wanted, not them! Besides, leaving her kingdom behind to face this storm was not the right thing to do, no matter how much she despised it. Doing that would only earn her what she had wanted to avoid earlier when thinking her cynical thoughts; hatred and anger. She did not want to be deemed as such, but she did not want all this taking place either! If only she could just … just, oh maybe go back in time and reverse all of this then it would never have happened.

With another heavy sigh, she leant against the railing and once again found herself looking up at the sky and all it held. The thousands of stars, the colours of the aurora, the black cloud, the sheer fact that it seemed to stretch on for eternity wherever one looked, the –wait!

Elsa tried to find it but froze on the spot when she saw a pair of red eyes up in the sky like two balls of fire. Both were a kind of blood colour, akin to that when someone would cut themselves, yet seemed to be lit by a fiery tinge that stood out like a red sun. And they were staring down at the earth, towards the mountain, towards the castle, almost seemingly directly at …

 _ **AAAEEEEERRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!**_

The screech was like that of a demon, the devil, no, Satan himself as it reverberated around the mountains and seemed to go on forever. For a moment, nothing else happened and Elsa thought to herself: _Am I just imagining this?_ Then, to her utmost horror, the eyes began to fly down towards her at a quick speed like a meteor coming in to hit the earth.

Elsa turned and ran as fast as her legs would go, desperately pleading that she would outrun this thing before it reached the castle, whatever it was. Her heart beat at a rate of a thousand per second and her mind raced with countless thoughts and questions. What was it? What was happening? Was it a dream? Or was it some kind of creature? Perhaps another monster?

That one thought stood out in her head. _Another monster. Then, that would mean-_

 **BOOM!** The castle shook with a deafening rumble, throwing Elsa to the floor of the entrance to the stairs. She heard a crash come from somewhere below, meaning something had fallen either out of place or over and smashed. Hopefully it was not the stairs.

As she picked herself up, a red glow filled the room and encompassed her completely as if it were a beam of light from a lighthouse. Elsa slowly looked over her shoulder and let out a scream and backed away in terror as she saw a red wall peering into the castle through the doorway of the observation balcony; the split second sealing and sudden reappearing of it confirming it was an eye. Another loud screech filled the air and the castle shook again, this time filling the air with more loud crashes.

Elsa ran again, relieved to see that the stairs were still intact but shaking madly. She had to hold onto the railing to stop herself from being thrown down them or over the side as the castle shook again, followed by a huge chunk of ice falling from above past her and landing with a crash to the floor below. Whatever this thing was, it was tearing the building apart and she had to get out, _fast!_

She reached the bottom of the stairs, Thank God! Frantically scanning the scene around her, she saw many of the little snowmen running in all directions; their once happy faces that would reflect jovial and joyous expressions now full of terror and fright like children running to hide from a monster. It briefly reminded her of Arendelle earlier this year when-

 **CRASH!** The main door to the castle, along with the majority of the front wall it was built into, exploded inwards, throwing ice in all directions and forcing Elsa to dive for cover behind the wall. When she looked out, she gasped and backed away as a huge hand … no, a huge black claw of some kind pushed through the hole, smashing more ice as it did, into the foyer and slammed down with a deafening thud. Loud cracks appeared in the floor and spread out in all directions very quickly.

"Oh no, the snowmen!" Elsa cried out, rushing forward to warn them but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a bear hug. She fought furiously against her captor until she saw it was a wall of white around her and looked up to see Marshmallow holding her close to him. "Marshmallow!" she exclaimed.

"Save," he replied and placed his arms around her to protect his creator as another loud crash rang out, followed by a screech from … whatever it was outside.

* * *

The castle only withstood another few blows, dear reads, before part of it finally succumbed to the attacks and collapsed in a shower of ice and snow and rock as part of the North Mountain went down with it. The noise was like a thunderous sounding rockslide and ended up crushing and flattening a few tens of trees at the bottom of the mountain. A cloud of snow and dust bellowed out like a volcanic explosion and spread over the valleys like an all-consuming wave of death.

It looked like nothing could survive a collapse like that.

The creature, only partially visible in the light of the night, let out another screech that filled the air and hoisted itself up onto the mountain, knocking aside one of the spires of the still standing part of the castle. Its red eyes of death glared out over the landscape as if looking at it in pure hatred. Natural beauty! Bah! When it was done with it, it would be _its_ form of natural beauty that remained, not the pathetic type the humans thought was so.

And where better to start than with the nearest human settlement, the lights of which the creature could see were just a few minutes away thanks to its size and abilities.

Letting out a kind of cry, the creature lifted up and appeared to hover through the night sky away from the North Mountain, heading south on a new course.

* * *

With a gasp and a series of coughs, Elsa pulled herself out of the snow and shook herself free of it, her body still shaking as she tried to come to terms with the near death experience she had just gone through. Behind her, her doorkeeper and bodyguard Marshmallow brushed snow off his arm and rubbed his head, despite the fact he had no skull or bones that would enable him to feel pain.

They had been lucky to survive this at all. At the last moment just before the castle collapsed, Marshmallow had rushed forward with Elsa in his arms and dived over the side, knowing what was about to happen as even this mammoth of Elsa's creations was not impenetrable. Just in time had he moved and had curled himself into a ball but it had been the thick blanket of snow below them that had really saved them. Had it been hard concrete or even just rock or earth they would splatted into oblivion. Now, however even though both were okay with only a few bruises to sport, they faced a new danger.

Looking up, Elsa watched with a shocked expression as the shape of the creature, visible only by the fiery red glow of its eyes, moved off the mountain and headed south. For a moment she thought it was going away.

 _Yes! We're safe! Oh, that was a close call-wait a minute!_

South! Going that way meant it would be … her eyes widened in horror.

"Marshmallow!" she exclaimed in horror as she rushed over to her surprised giant snowman of a doorkeeper. "We have to get back to Arendelle now! I don't have time to explain, just go!"

Deciding it was best not to argue, even though such a thing would be difficult for him giving that he was to have only one purpose and that was serve and protect his creator, he picked her up and began to run as fast as he could back in the direction of the town with Elsa on his arm.

As he went, Elsa began to think of only two things. The first, and most obvious: _Get back to Arendelle fast and, hopefully, warn everyone this thing is coming!_

The second, however, was something that included a recollection of the past, one that still made her shake with fear.

 _If we have another monster here, then surely …_ he _would be coming!_

One thing was certain now dear readers; the next hour or two was going to be a fight for survival.

 **Author's note: Hey fellow FF readers and writers. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. He's back

**Meanwhile, at Arendelle**

All was calm in the tiny kingdom nestled between the fjords. Most of the inhabitants were either asleep at home or sitting by the warm fires to rest after a busy day out in the cold and having finished their dinner. Today had been good for many of them and now they were looking forward to a peaceful evening spending time with their families, enjoying the happiness and tranquillity as the New Year progressed into its second week. Some were even deciding that there was still time for them to go for a walk outside, braving the cold weather, to take in the aurora borealis and the stars overhead. For them it was a perfect night, and who could really blame them? Were it much warmer, it would have been much more pleasant.

Among those enjoying the night were Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven; the two former dressed in their winter attire. They were sitting around the fountain with Kristoff feeding Sven a carrot whilst Olaf kept swishing the water behind them with his stick hand, giggling at the sound it made and the cold feeling of it impacting his skin. Anna, on the other hand, was quiet, a surprise from her usual rambling self, and was instead looking up at the stars, taking in their beauty and peacefulness they seemed to emanate to the world below as if reminding them that such things still existed. This spoke to Anna especially considering the dark times that lay ahead for her and her home and people. Right now, she needed to calm herself down a bit after what happened earlier with her sister.

 _At least something's still here to bring peace._ She thought to herself with ease. _I'm surprised this hasn't become a way of treatment for the depressed or ill!_

She was certain that _this_ would cheer anyone up.

As she shifted a little and stared up at the ever stretching blackness of space, she began to wonder about what the future held. _Huh, those astronomers that mother and father and Elsa went on about have surely rubbed off on me! All their predictions of the future and all!_ If only she knew how to do that herself, then she could see if all of this was going to end badly for Arendelle. It would be a great relief to her sister and the people of the kingdom. Yes! Anna began to ponder. Could she build a horoscope herself? Or get someone to help her? Surely someone here would be able to do that for her and search the stars for an answer to their current predicament. Surely there just had to a way for them [the stars] to tell her that it was still a situation that could be brought to a peaceful conclusion.

"Anna, are you okay?"

Kristoff's voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked up to see him staring at her with unease, a half-eaten carrot in his hand as Sven chewed on the other half whilst being scratched behind the ear by Olaf.

"Oh … uh, yeah I'm fine, Kristoff," she replied. "Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"Don't you mean star gazing?" Kristoff corrected her.

"Yeah, well, no. I mean, sure I was star gazing but I was also day dreaming. Though I don't know if I should call it day dreaming, maybe night dreaming is much better! Doesn't that sound much cooler …wait! Oh!" her face reddened and she buried it in her hands briefly, embarrassed her sudden rambling before looking back up at her boyfriend. "You know what I mean." She told him

The ice harvester chuckled. "I _sure_ do," he replied, briefly leaning back to stretch himself out a little; having sat down for so long he needed to get the blood flowing again. "But, seriously, are you okay?" he asked her with a more serious tone.

She gave a light nod. "Mostly," she replied lowly but then sighed heavily and leaned back on her hands. "But I'm just worried about Elsa." She admitted.

"Anna, I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself." Kristoff tried to cheer her up.

"It's not that, Kristoff. It's … this!" she spread her arms at the town around her as if to emphasise her point. "I mean, we're on a timer and it's counting down to war. Elsa's really stressed about it and I'm worried. We haven't even announced it to the city yet, not that I think it's a good idea because you know what would happen."

Kristoff nodded. He was not a politician or great thinker or anything, but as with normal life there were times when things had to be said and other times when it was best not to say anything at all. This was one of them and he knew as well as Elsa and Anna that if they said anything about this ultimatum to the people of Arendelle there would be panic and even anarchy to say the least. That was something Arendelle and its people did not need right now, not after they had restored normality following the battle here six months ago.

Anna sighed again. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before all of this happened." She said, flicking the water of the fountain behind her with her finger to try and distract her thoughts.

Kristoff put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and she responded by resting herself against his arm and hugging him tightly.

"They will, Anna. Trust me." He comforted her.

Anna looked up at him with a small smile on her lips. She could always count on him to be by her side when she was in danger. After Elsa, he was the closest thing she had to a family. Sven and Olaf too. One big happy family, just like her birthday portrait from two years ago that she still had in her room.

"Hey guys, look!" Olaf's cheery voice piped up and what they saw made them giggle.

He was standing next to Sven but taken the end of the other half of the carrot Kristoff had left on the side of the fountain and stuck it on the end of his carrot nose so now it was twice as long as before.

"You like my new nose?" he asked them innocently with a smile.

Anna giggled. "It's very nice, Olaf." She commented.

"Yeah, real great." Kristoff told him.

"Thanks!" Olaf beamed at them as he turned his head towards Sven, who took a bite at the carrot nose but Olaf leant back and narrowly missed it. "Aww, see? Even Sven likes it!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, but maybe you should give him back the carrot before he takes _all_ of your nose." Kristoff warned him.

"Sure thing!" Olaf obeyed and took off the new carrot from the end of his original nose and handed it back to Sven. "Here you go, Sven!"

The reindeer took it approvingly and gulped it down in one bite, licking his lips to try and get every last morsel of it, the taste of the vegetable satisfying on his lips.

Anna smiled at the scene in front of her. If the stars were not as cheerful and relaxing as usual, then her family were.

She looked up across the bay, taking in the large hulks of ships that were just visible resting on the surface of the water, illuminated by the flickering lights of their torches. They were like great guards resting after a busy day keeping watch over their home. Much of it had been cleared of the debris and remains of the ships and surrounding town and mountains. Once again it looked like the tranquil part of Arendelle that the area was famed for.

"Must be cold on those ships." She commented to Kristoff, who nodded in agreement.

"Glad it's them out there and _not me_."

* * *

Being a sailor was a job that Haaken enjoyed very much, except for when it was winter and they were stuck in port. Such was the case tonight and he could definitely vouch that the majority of the crew on board, even the captain, would not be at variance with him.

Still, he had to admit that there were benefits to winter nights and being stuck in port and this was one of them. As he stared up at the black sky and took in the fantastic display of the northern lights it made him feel at home. After all, during the winter time of the year Arendelle was known for its aurora borealis display and this was what the residents of the town enjoyed about the geographical area they lived in. It never ceased to amaze them, especially for Haaken as it always captivated him like the songs of the sirens.

"Haaken?" A voice from nearby called.

The 5ft 11 tall sailor looked in the direction of the voice to see another walking down the ship towards him, holing a bottle in his hands. He was about the same height as Haaken but had black hair rather than blonde and brown eyes than green. His chin had a small beard covering it and he had more of a belly on him than his skinny comrade. His coat and top and trousers were heavy and kept out the chill, as did Haaken's.

"Lothar?" Haaken asked, his voice a little rough from the cold, surprised that he was still awake and _on deck_ even as he thought that he would have been asleep, and nodded to the bottle. "What's that?" he asked with an air of uncertainty.

"Ssshh!" Lothar shushed him and glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone before taking out the cork. "I swiped it from the captain's personal brew when he was on shore earlier today." He whispered with a voice that told Haaken he was proud to have done so.

Haaken went wide eyed. "What! You do know that's a serious crime on board the ship, don't you?" he warned him.

"Only if we get caught, but since it's freezing cold it'll help in keeping it out." Lothar raised it to his lips and took a swig, enjoying the feeling of the liquid rush down his throat and embracing its warmth. "Ah, very nice. Here." He offered it to Haaken, who looked at it warily as if it were some kind of poisonous drink.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked his fellow sailor.

"Why not?" Lothar shrugged. "It's only wine after all."

"Yes, but it we get caught then it will be the brig for us for theft."

Lothar waved his hand dismissively. "Oh come off it, Haaken. It's not as if the captain's watching us-"

"Haaken! Lothar!"

Haaken winced. _You stand corrected!_

Both me turned to see the captain, a tall, heavily built man of about thirty five with brown hair, blue eyes and a firm expression on his face marching over to them angrily like a parent cross with their child after they had done something naughty. He had come out on deck to get some fresh air after being stuck in that pit of an office for the last few hours and had witnessed them drinking _his_ wine. Oh, a relaxed man he was and widely respected just as Admiral Magnus had been, but he did not let himself be intimidated or ignorant of any kind of insubordination on board his ship, _not one bit!_

When he reached the two, he snatched the bottle out of Lothar's hand and glared angrily at them. "I did not give you permission to help yourselves to my cabinet did I?!" he snapped at them.

"We … we apologise, captain," Lothar stammered and looked over at Haaken for support. "Don't we, Haaken?"

Haaken stared at him wide-eyed. _Why are you bringing me into this?! It was your idea!_ He looked from Lothar to the captain, who now had his eyes fixed on him too, but with a glare than a look of pleading, and then back at Lothar. With a low sigh, he nodded.

"Yes,… we do," he muttered lowly, though both men could hear him clearly.

The captain 'humphed' in response. "Both of you will spend time in the brig for this. Get back to your hammocks. You can start tomorrow!" he snapped. "Go on!" he added with a much more angry urgency in his voice this time.

Both men dared not ignore or respond angrily to him and walked past in the direction of the stairs to the lower decks without saying another word. Well this was a great start to the new year! Already just over a week in and now he was being framed for theft thanks to Lothar!

 _Thanks a lot, friend!_ He thought bitterly. _I'm gonna get you back for this,_ mark my words!he added with a more threatening feeling in his mind.

Just as they reached the stairs, however, a loud WHOOSH From overhead nearly blew them off their feet were they not able to grab a nearby barrel and rope for support. Behind them they heard the captain yell, followed by the smashing of glass as he was thrown to the floor; his wine crashing into a barrel and spilling the remnants of its contents everywhere.

Both men rushed over to their captain and helped him up, both hoping that this act would make him have a change of heart and reduce or even remove their punishment entirely.

"Are you unhurt, captain?!" Haaken asked.

"Ah – yes!" his ship's commander replied as he was helped to his feet by his two crewmembers. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"We have no idea," Lothar replied, looking around them. "Was it the wind?"

"Can't be!" the captain exclaimed as he got up. "There's barely a breeze in the air!"

"What do you think, Haaken?" Lothar asked but got no response. "Haaken?" he asked again as both he and the captain turned to him.

Haaken stood with his eyes wide open and his face contorted into a look of fright just visible in the flickering glow of the nearby torches that lit up that part of the ship. He appeared to be staring at something … above? And in the direction of one of the mountains of the bay entrance?

Lothar and the captain looked in his direction and quickly saw why Haaken was so shaken and speechless.

All three men watched as a huge black shape pulled itself onto the top of the mountain, hearing loud thuds as its legs clamped down onto the rock and earth to hold itself up on the steep and uneven surface. It's red eyes blinked and shifted a little from the left to the right as it appeared to be scanning the area, taking in Arendelle and the bay. They stood transfixed, shocked and seemed to have lost control of their body's movements. What were they to do? Should they wait and see what it did, or warn everyone that another … creature was here?

Just as those thoughts were running through their heads, the red eyes turned to the right and stopped dead, looking down into the bay. For a moment, they thought it was trying to find a better place to settle or was going to have a drink from the bay. But then they saw it was not looking at the rock or at the lake, though it was looking in its direction. What it was looking at, however, was their boat, _and them!_

"Go! Now! Warn the others!" the captain shouted all of a sudden as the creature shot up into the air as if it were a criminal now resorting to running after having been seen the guards.

Haaken and Lothar obeyed, rushing over to the nearby alarm bells or began shouting down into the lower decks for everyone to wake up and get moving. Lothar, having reached an alarm bell near the office, began ringing it loudly and forcefully, breaking the silence over the bay as tens of men began to exclaim and cry out in shock, and annoyance at having been woken up, at what was happening.

The captain rushed back into his office and grabbed his pistol from his desk.

 _It might not work on a beast of that size_ he told himself. _But we learnt from last time that we need everything we have, even if it's just to lure them aw-_

"LOOK OUT!" he heard Haaken scream from outside in a panicked voice.

The captain rushed outside and saw Haaken point up and a few crewmembers jumping overboard as quickly as they could go. He looked up and gasped, dropping his pistol in the process.

The red eyed beast was back, only this time the fiery glow of its eyes was getting bigger in the black sky above. If that was so … then it meant …

One barely had time to scream or run before a deafening CRASH, followed almost simultaneously by a thunderous SPLASH filled the air like a bomb going off and the ship disappeared from sight. Huge waves sent the few that had jumped overboard in all directions and left them shaken.

* * *

On the shore, the sound of the crash and splash drew the attention of the people of Arendelle. Windows and doors all over the city opened up and worried and curious faces looked out across the bay to determine what the noise was. There were no clouds in the sky so a storm was out of the question. A collapse of part of the mountain was possible as it had happened about a month prior but they had spent the last six months clearing most of the fragile and loose rock away so that was out of the question. An attack? Very unlikely for there was no fire or shouting, aside from that coming from the few surprised people in Arendelle itself; plus there was no gunfire or cannon fire coming from the ships.

"You think it was an earthquake?" one woman asked her husband as they exited their home, looking out apprehensively across the bay.

"Must be an accident of some kind," suggested another man as he looked out of his attic window.

"What if it's another monster?" A guard standing near the docks heard a woman say from behind.

That sentence of worry quickly began to spread across the crowd of people gathering at the docks to get a better view of the lake. Another monster? Over six months ago, something like that would have been impossible to believe. Things were different now though. Given that they had witnessed the Kraken and Ebirah, both of whom they had dumped at sea, it was possible there was another sea beast there in the bay. Or maybe it was the Kraken himself returning, having survived the battle with Godzilla and was now here to exact revenge on the town and destroy it and its inhabitants for good.

Nearby, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf looked out across the bay with a few bystanders nearby, all of them wearing anxious looks on their faces.

"I wonder what happened," Kristoff said.

"Something big, no doubt," Anna replied. "I mean we all heard the boom like it was an explosion."

"Do you think it's Godzilla?" Olaf asked, drawing surprised looks from Anna and Kristoff, yet they were unable to reply but instead looked at each other with apprehensive gazes and then back out at the bay; the same thoughts running through their mind: _Had Godzilla returned?_

As they looked out across the bay, waiting for what would happen next, Anna's eyes caught sight of something moving on the surface and getting close to the town. Turning her head, she saw it was a light swell, not huge but big enough for it to capsize a small boat. Her first thought was that it was Godzilla but as it approached the town, becoming more lit up by the lights of the settlement, she saw no dorsal fins on it. It could not be Godzilla, could it? Where are his fins? Plus, it's really shallow and he would not be able to swim _that_ close to Arendelle in the bay!

By now, more people were shouting and talking in alarm as they had seen the swell too. The crowd of about forty people, with about six guards at the front to hold them back, began to back away as it neared the docks.

"I don't like the looks of this!" Kristoff said, a growing concern in his voice.

"We need to find Elsa, now!" Anna replied as she grabbed his arm and half-turned to pull him towards Sven

Suddenly … **FFWWWHHOOOSSSHHHH!**

Those at the docks were drenched with a wall of water as a large shape pulled itself out of the bay and slammed its legs down onto the docks, smashing two of the wooden walkways and crushing a warehouse. When the initial shock had subsided, the beast was seen by all thanks to the lighting of the town.

The creature was mostly a diamond black colour, from the tail to the belly to the legs, the wings and the head and face. Its skin was scaly and accentuated the built of the creature's roughness and thick body. Six legs held the creature up; two at the back, which were jagged and pointed like knives and were still in the bay; two in the middle, one in the bay and one on land, and two at the front which were equally a gruesome sight; these having smashed through the warehouse and walkways as the creature exited the bay. A pair of black wings with red pattering across the back of them were folded up on the back of the creature. It's face was the worst, however. The pair of red eyes in the dark was bad enough but seeing the creature's face in a dim glow made it feel like a true demon from hell sent to the surface world. It was scaly and had knobs and jagged edges all over it. A large mouth surrounded by pincer mandibles opened and closed with impunity. A row of gold horns, starting from the top of the forehead to the back of the neck, the one at the front being the tallest and decreasing in size as they went, was visible too.

The creature stared down with a fiery anger at the town from its one hundred or so foot height, an anger that seemed to surpass even the Kraken's. Those looking at the creature felt it were a demon come to destroy them and take them down to hell. For a moment, silence filled the air as the creature stared at the town as if both were unsure what to do next. Then, as if a switch was flicked, pandemonium broke out as the crowd began to disperse and flee for their lives. Behind them, the creature let out a bellow that made their spines tingle and their hearts tremble with fear

 _ **AAAEEEEEEYYYYAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!**_

At once, it began to lay waste to the docks. Swinging one of its legs, it demolished a warehouse and scattered its remains across the docks and the town. With another it pulverised a boat into oblivion. On the docks, a few guards fired their rifles at it in an attempt to injure it but the creature barely felt anything, though it was _very angry_. In response, it reared back and then launched its head at the ground and consumed the soldiers on the dock walkway before they had time to cry out in terror. Screams and cries of terror filled the air as the creature looked across Arendelle and, opening its wings, lifted its bulk into the air and launched itself across the town to the bottom of a nearby hill, crushing a nearby storehouse.

Watching all this happen from the town square, Akiro could only watch in horror as the creature let out another terrifying screech and began to assault the town, scattering the people who had fled in that direction and smashing two houses, crushing any occupants still left inside. A mother clutching her crying child to her chest ran past, a look of pure fear on her face as they searched for a place to hide. A guard ordered everyone to flee as fast as they could from the area whilst readying his weapon. Another three soldiers followed him as they ran towards the creature, knowing that they would almost certainly not survive.

As Akiro got up to run, the creature swung its leg and tore the roof off of a nearby house and sent it through the air where it broke in half. One fell into an alleyway and was smashed to pieces; the other was over the square and falling towards … He knelt down and closed his eyes, readying himself to be crushed into nothingness against the pavement. Death was not something he wanted to do but if this was to be his time he just hoped it would be quick.

It never came. One second, nothing. Two, surely it would have hit by now. _**AAAEEEYAARRRRRGHH!**_ The screech of the monster, he could still hear it! That meant that he …

Akiro opened his eyes and saw the other half of the house's roof, or what was left of it, on the ground about twenty feet away, lying in a pile of ruin. He just stared at it in bewilderment, momentarily forgetting the situation befalling the town. What had happened? It was surely going to fall onto him a moment ago but why had it not? What had happened to it?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two flashes of cream run into a nearby alleyway, one of them glancing back over its shoulder before resuming looking ahead. Akiro felt urged to follow and nearby did just that but the roar of the creature snapped him back into his senses and he quickly fled from the area, though he still wondered about those two people.

Had they saved his life?

* * *

"Whoa, Sven!" Kristoff called out.

With a sudden halt that nearly threw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf off his back; the reindeer came to a halt and the three dismounted in the castle courtyard. Anna quickly rushed over to the stairs and past the relieved guards, the sounds of gunfire and shouting echoing overhead.

"Sven, stay. We'll be back!" Kristof told his reindeer companion. "Olaf you stay here too!" he added, to which the snowman nodded and watched as Kristoff rushed after Anna.

When he reached the top of the walls, he, like Anna and many of the guards and soldiers, got a complete and terrifying view of the catastrophe befalling Arendelle for the second time in six months.

The creature, now illuminated almost completely by the fires of the town, let out another screech as it tore a house to shreds, driving deep into it with its head and chewing up whatever, or whoever was inside. Smoke rose from the docks, the town square and several other points across Arendelle as the monster continued its assault. Screams and cries of terror and the sounds of gunfire filled the air but all were surpassed when the creature would emit another chilling bellow as if it were the devil himself talking.

"My god!" one of the guards, an officer, gasped at the calamity.

"It's like the great battle all over again!" Kristoff muttered as he walked over to Anna.

"We have to do something!" she said, turning to the officer nearby. "Are these cannons ready to be used?" she asked him.

"Well, um, they _can_ be, Princess Anna," He told her. "Though I'm not sure what good it will do; it may be the same result as last time."

"We have to do something," she told him, glancing over at the monster as it screeched loudly and stomped hard at the ground near it, probably to crush a few guards attempting to fight back. "Get them ready. We need to lure it over here! Give the people some time to escape!"

Though he was shocked at her words, the officer nodded. Saving lives was more important than standing by and looking on helplessly. He began shouting out orders and the guards were quick to respond. Even though a lot of time had passed, they were ready to face the challenge posed by a giant creature again. This time they wanted to be ready.

"You know you're as crazy as Elsa when she's not around," Kristoff told Anna.

She gave a light laugh. "Guess it rubs off on me, huh?" she joked.

"Princess Anna!" A guard from a position further down the wall that faced the bay shouted over to her. "Out in the bay!" he shouted, pointing behind him into the blackness of the water that was dimly lit despite the fires engulfing the town.

Anna and Kristoff went to rush down towards him, as did a few guards, when another loud roar came from the creature and drew their attention to it, only to see a wall of blue ice impact its side. Anna gasped in surprise feeling a sudden resurgence of hope within her.

"Elsa's back!" she exclaimed. "We have a chance!"

* * *

"Go! Fire!"

Gunshots rang out across the town as the guards threw everything they had at the creature, which roared in anger and raised a leg to stomp onto them but it another wave of ice sheared into it and sent the creature stumbling back with a cry of pain.

"Don't stop! Keep fighting it!" came the voice of Queen Elsa as she ran over to a nearby officer of the guards. "Captain, evacuate the town. Get everyone into the hills. Now!"

With a nod and a "Yes, Your Majesty!" he took three guards with him and rushed off to complete the order whist Marshmallow grabbed a large piece of rubble from a destroyed building and threw it at the face of the creature, hitting it just below the eye. Elsa followed it up with another strike of ice to the belly, driving a small way into it and making the creature roar in pain.

 _We've got it!_ Elsa thought defiantly. _We've nearly killed it!_

That was short lived, however, when the creature swung its front leg across the ground, sending guards and the few citizens that remained diving for cover. Elsa threw her hands forward and conjured up a wall of ice as thick as she could make it in the hopes of stopping the creature's attack, though she did doubt herself over whether it would work.

What happened next was a blur. A loud crash filled the air, followed by Elsa being pulled off her feet and thrown forward in a kind of roll before she even had time to process what had happened. Then a loud roar filled the air, but a screech from the creature. It sounded different, and much closer to her. Then she landed on the ground with a thud, hitting her side painfully but it was saved from behind broken by a layer of bulky snow before her. Her world spun and Elsa had to hold herself steady for a moment to process where she was before realisation hit her.

 _This isn't mine._ She mentally told herself. Then it hit her. _Marshmallow!_

A burst of wind from above made her look up to see the creature lift off into the air again, this time heading in the direction of the castle. Elsa stood up to follow but glanced at the rest of the snow to see that it formed an arm with thick, ice-like fingers at one end and on the other was a large body. The face of the body held one of sadness and pain but no crying or shouting. Upon seeing it, Elsa gasped in shock.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa gasped, seeing the expression of pain and sadness on the giant doorkeeper's face. "Wait, I'll fix you up!"

She went to touch his body at the chest. She could still save him, she needed him. Arendelle needed him! But the giant doorkeeper snowman just nudged her away from him and, weakly, pointed in the direction of the castle.

"Go! Save!" he muttered weakly before he slumped forward onto the ground and moved no more.

For Elsa, it felt as if her heart was breaking. Although marshmallow had been more of a terrifying and intimidating guard than anything else, she still considered him as a part of her snowmen family, as a part of her. Now he was gone. You may wonder, dear readers, why she did not simply create a new one or repair him. Well that was what she was thinking but then where would he go? Arendelle was no place for any more snowmen. The snowgies were all gone and Marshmallow was too big. Plus their home was destroyed. Really …there was no point to it. As normal a comment it may seem, it still made Elsa shed a few tears.

"I'm sorry, Marshmallow," she whispered, resting a hand on his head.

"Your Majesty!" A voice from behind called out and Elsa looked to see Akiro standing there with two guards, a rifle in his own hand. "Come, it's heading for the castle!"

* * *

"Oh God, everyone get to cover now!"

Pandemonium seized everyone on the walls as the gigantic winged creature stomped over to the castle; one of its legs shattering part of the bridge and another tearing a house in half as it went. Kristoff seized Anna by the arm and led her down the wall as the red eyes of death stared at the scampering figures on the wall as if they were ants scurrying for cover when their nest was disturbed. Well this creature was prepared to stamp them out of existence, and it would do so eagerly.

"Down here!" Kristoff exclaimed, pulling Anna behind a battlement as a guard fired off a cannon at the creature, hitting it in the body just above a leg, making it emanate another roar in anger.

"How are we gonna stop this thing?!" Anna asked as she stared up in terror at the creature.

"I just hope there actually _is_ a way!" the officer commented as he ordered another cannon to fire at the creature.

As it fired off, hitting the creature in the face and momentarily stunning it, Anna poked her head over the wall to see if there were any signs of her sister. She had seen the ice of her sister's powers moments ago and it had dealt _some_ damage to the creature. Where was she now? She had to be here somewhere!

But there was no more ice. If Elsa was here, then she would surely use it against it. Fear began to fill her like water filling up a tank. Could Elsa … ? Was s-she?

* * *

Coming to a halt in the courtyard with the fountain, Elsa, Akiro and the two guards with them watched as the creature, now towering over them like a god-like creature, began to advance towards the castle in a threatening manner. Even though it had its back to them, they could see its intentions clear as crystal. _You insects will pay for harming me! I will destroy you all and your precious little town! And I will enjoy doing so!_

"We have to stop it before it destroys the castle," Elsa said, forming an ice dagger around her wrist. "Come one!"

"Wait! Look!" Akiro suddenly spoke up in alarm, pointing out into the bay.

Turning away from the creature, Elsa, Akiro and the guards looked out across the surface of water. At first, the blackness of the night concealed much of what would be visible during the day. Elsa tried to focus on it but saw nothing. _What was Akiro so worked up ab-_

Then she saw it and when she did her face grew pale as if she had seen a ghost. The guards behind her backed away from the wall with Elsa and Akiro doing the same. One of them swore loudly and the other muttered something incoherent as Elsa and Akiro stared at each other at a complete loss for words.

"He's back!" was all Elsa could muster.

* * *

The creature was now just a few tens of metres from the castle, the fiery anger of its red eyes reflecting its want to wipe the structure out of existence along with those inside it. They had dared injure him and fought against him. Now he was going to make them pay! Dearly!

 _ **FFFFFWWWWWOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHH!**_ The creature turned to determine the source of the noise, only to let out a screech of fear and retreat a few paces as a huge shape rose out of the water. _What! What is this?!_

Across Arendelle, all eyes turned to the bay and silence fell for a brief moment as they witnessed a huge creature rise from the bay and tower over all of Arendelle and much of the surrounding landscape.

* * *

The guards gasped and found themselves retreating back across the wall as they stared up in terror at the creature. Kristoff and Anna retreated down a flight of stairs as if they were hoping that no longer seeing it would calm them down.

"Oh my god!" Anna whispered and Kristoff silently swore under his breath.

* * *

Closer to the creature than any other human, Elsa found herself at a complete loss for words as she tried to take in the sheer scale of this creature before her but even craning her head did not help. One might think that this was the first time Arendelle had seen it, but that would be a mistake. They had seen it before. The same huge legs, the heavily built body, the long tail, the enormous dorsal fins, the humanoid-like body, the muscled arms, the head of a dragon/dinosaur and a look of fury on its face as if to say: _You dare to come here! Then I will destroy you! You have made a big mistake!_

The two sisters standing near the docks only hid the terror and shock on their faces from the outside world thanks to their cream cloaks but they could sense each other and that they were truly terrified of this beast.

As for Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the people of Arendelle, they felt as if they witnessing the rebirth of a nightmare, only this time it was back with a fury tenfold that than when they had last seen it.

The 'Hero of Arendelle', Godzilla, had returned. He stared down at the creature angrily and, rearing back, let out a roar that shook the mountains, rattled the windows of the houses still standing and seemed to fill the air like the voice of God.

 _ **SKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooonnnnnnnnggggghhhhhh!**_


	9. Clash at Arendelle

Godzilla swung a punch at the creature and struck it in the side, sending it to the ground and crushing a house and forcing Elsa and those with her to run for cover. The creature roared and leapt into the air in retaliation as Godzilla aimed another blow. The gigantic creature looked up into the air to see its winged opponent descend rapidly and latch itself onto his back, digging its legs and tail into his skin and making him roar in pain as it pulled him around attempting to make him fall over. Godzilla's tail swung through the air and tore off a tower at the end of the castle wall, sending it into the bay and only just missing a soldier as he dived for cover.

Managing to hold himself up, Godzilla reached out and managed to latch onto one of the legs of the winged creature and yanked down hard on it so it was near his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, he bit down hard on the leg, the sound of crunching bone and flesh filling the air like a firecracker. The creature screeched in agony and struck Godzilla in the side and back in an attempt to make him release his grip but it did not work. His gigantic opponent began to pull harder as he took a few steps away from the castle; his tail swinging madly in the air and making those on a high position or near any buildings next to Godzilla duck in fear lest he strike them or send projectiles their way.

On the wall, Anna and Kristoff watched as the two behemoths fought aggressively against one another, instinctively ducking as Godzilla half-turned and sent his tail close to the wall.

"God, it's like the Kraken and Godzilla fighting all over again!" Kristoff said.

"I just hope they don't tear Arendelle to pieces!" Anna replied, unable to take her eyes off the two monsters battling before her very eyes as if it were a horrible nightmare.

"Alright, everyone off the wall, now!" a nearby officer shouted before turning his attention to the two. "You too, both of you!" he said to Anna and Kristoff.

They did not need telling twice. Kristoff led Anna down the stairs with the officer and three guards following close behind. Around the courtyard more guards appeared in the courtyard from either the castle or the wall; all of them looking up at the behemoths and praying they would not come back in their direction. Many of them here, Anna included, remembered very well the _last_ time Godzilla had fallen in this direction and she did not want it to happen again.

"Anna, Kristoff!" Olaf's voice called from nearby. The snowman and the reindeer were waiting by the open gates, frantically urging them over so they could leave before anything happened.

"It's best we leave the area," Anna suggested, looking up at Godzilla as he let out another roar of pain as the winged monster bit down hard on the side of his head. "I just hope Elsa's okay."

* * *

"Look out!"

Akiro pulled a nearby guard to the ground with him as pieces of a ship were launched in their direction like bullets as Godzilla's tail smashed through a warehouse. Elsa, who had hidden behind a wall, looked up at the battle, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had to do something about this _now!_ If not, then whole of Arendelle would be wiped off the map!

"Akiro!" she looked over in his direction, having to shout over the noise of the battle as the winged monster leapt into the air and dropped down with its entire bodyweight onto Godzilla, forcing him half-way onto his knees. "Get out of here, I'm gonna try and lead them away!"

"Queen Elsa, you cannot go up against them!" the oriental man warned.

" _I have to!_ " She shouted back with determination. "Now go! Get to safety!"

Akiro went to protest but one of the guards grabbed his arm and began pulling him away. "The queen's right. We need to go!"

Sighing heavily, Akiro relented and followed the guards away, glancing one last time over his shoulder at Elsa as she rushed down the bridge towards the castle.

* * *

Godzilla roared in anger as the winged beast leapt away from him once again and landed on the side of the mountain on the left side of the bay, clasping onto the rock as hard as it could go and roaring tauntingly at its larger opponent. Even though he had a disadvantage in size and strength, speed was his key to being able to outwit Godzilla. If only he could just pull him over.

The winged creature roared again and Godzilla responded the same way and began to charge towards him, determined to tear him apart. _He is taunting me! Me! Oh when I get hold of him, he will pay dearly for his insult and for his attack here!_

 _Hook, line and sinker!_ The winged beast leapt into the air again and dropped like a stone onto Godzilla, striking his head and back and, flapping its wings as fast as it could go, began to pull the gigantic creature away from the mountain and into the bay. Godzilla stumbled and swiped a hand up at the creature but it dodged again and, with another heavy drop motion, forced him into the bay with a loud BOOM! The earth rumbled and waves at least ten feet high shot in all directions and crashed onto the shores of the bay, capsizing any boats in the immediate vicinity of the monsters and destroying part of the docks of the town.

Godzilla groaned as he tried to push himself up from his side, his body having impacted hard with the seabed of the shallow bay. This little winged opponent was proving to be more difficult than he imagined it to be! The Kraken had been deadly and fierce, yes but he was about two thirds the size of Godzilla and suffered from almost the same difficulties due to its immense size. _This creature!_ This one had speed and agility because it was much smaller than the Kraken, maybe even Ebirah, and its wings and ability to leap huge distances gave it a good advantage.

All of a sudden, he was forced to the ground once again, only just avoiding striking his head on the seabed, as the creature landed on top of him and pinned him down, digging its clawed feet into his torso and making Godzilla roar in agony. The winged beast pulled itself towards his foe's head, making sure to slam its feet down hard as it went, until its red eyes were only inches, to them, from Godzilla's face. The look in them was as if it were saying: _You are strong, Godzilla, but I am small and fast! And now … now you_ _ **will fall!**_

Opening its mouth to reveal hundreds of sharp teeth that would rival the Kraken's, the beast clamped down on Godzilla's shoulder, biting with the force of a thousand crocodile's, determined to shatter his opponent's arm and tear him to shreds. It had him down, now was the chance! Godzilla writhed and tried forcing it off but the beast used another two of its legs to pin down the arm closest to him and only bit down harder. It looked like Godzilla was done for.

 **FZZZZZZZSSHHHHHH!** _ **AAAAEEEEEEEEYYYYARRRRRRGGGHHHH!**_

With a screech that seemed to reach out to the furthest corners of the universe, the winged beast tumbled sideways and fell into the bay with a loud SPLASH that sent another series of waves in all directions. Godzilla let out a relieved noise and looked up at his foe and saw something that surprised him.

A large icy blue mark was visible across the back of the main body part of the creature and it was writhing in agony as it picked itself up from the ground and slamming the back of its body into the seabed in an attempt to break off the ice. For a moment, Godzilla was confused. What could have caused something like this? There were no other creatures here fighting alongside him. The only clear recollection of a monster using such power was …

Another roar from the creature snapped him out of his confusion. It had managed to smash the ice off its body but it had left a deep wound and seemed to have badly damaged a leg as it was wobbling and struggling to keep him up. The wings opened up and began to beat. The creature knew it was beaten and was now going to try and escape!

 _Not so fast, little demon!_

With lightning speed, Godzilla, now back to his gargantuan height, lunged forward and clamped his jaws down onto the creature's leg as hard as he could go. The winged beast roared in pain and pulled and struggled to get free of his opponent's grip. It even tried striking Godzilla in the head but the move had little momentum behind it and did practically nothing against Godzilla, who only clamped down harder on the leg. The beast screeched louder in panic and pulled harder. Then, with a sickening CRACK, the leg broke off the beast flew away, roaring in agony as it was now a limb short and furious it had failed to defeat its enemy.

Godzilla dropped the leg into the bay and let out a roar after the creature, a move that reflected the first battle with the Kraken six months earlier. As before, his roar held the message: _Run, coward. I will be coming for you! Do not think this is the end!_

When the creature had disappeared into the night, Godzilla thought back to the ice that had so severely injured his opponent. The only one he knew who could use ice to such a degree was … Elsa. The one human who he knew trusted him and saw him as something different from a supposed destroyer.

Turning his body to look at Arendelle which was largely obscured by smoke as many parts of it were now burning as a result of the battle and the attack by the winged creature. His eyes searched the areas he could see and came to rest on the bridge going to the castle.

* * *

Elsa had watched the entire battle from the bridge and had intervened just in time to save Godzilla's life by firing a huge blast of ice at the back of the winged beast, severely injuring and enabling Godzilla to quickly recover and retaliate. Now that it was gone, she could see him looking back at Arendelle, at the bridge … at _her._ Both of them were locked in a stare that was reminiscent of earlier this year when they had been on the ice bridge Elsa had built, or when she had thanked him and hugged him after he had defeated the Kraken and Ebirah. Even now she could feel the gratefulness growing within her. Although much of Arendelle had been destroyed or damaged by the fight, there was no doubt that Godzilla had saved them again from certain annihilation.

"Elsa!" a relieved voice came from next to her and she looked only to be embraced fiercely by her sister; Kristoff, Olaf and Sven bringing up the rear. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Anna said as she looked up at her elder sibling from her shoulder.

"Me too!" Elsa replied, returning the hug before releasing her and looking back out towards Godzilla; the others with her doing the same, all of them staring deep into his eyes as if thanking him for keeping them safe again. "Looks like he's become our superhero." She commented.

"Yeah!" Olaf beamed and waved frantically. "Hi, Godzilla! Thanks for saving us!" he called, making the others titter a little.

Godzilla, whether he heard Olaf or not, gave a small nod in return as if to say: _No problem. Stay safe. It may return._ And with that, his immense body turned and began to walk back into the bay. When he was about three quarters towards the entrance, he lowered his body into the water and swam through the opening and back out to sea, now determined to find and kill this creature before it returned and did any more harm to Arendelle.

As they watched him go, Kristoff turned to the others. "We had a lucky escape," he said, though quickly corrected himself upon seeing the ruins of Arendelle. "Well, mostly."

"We sure did!" Anna said. "What _was_ that thing?!" she asked vehemently. "Did you see how terrifying it was?!"

"I don't know what it was, but we need to find that out soon!" Elsa said, her voice full of firmness. "Though I have a pretty good idea as to _where_ it came from."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance, Your Highness."

The group looked down the bridge towards Arendelle to see two short figures wearing cream cloaks with their hoods pulled over their heads standing no more than ten feet away.


	10. Revelation

**Note: Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. Currently I am back at university so updates may be a little more spaced out than before. Have no fear, though. As with the previous story, this one will not be forgotten. It just may take a little longer to complete.**

 **The next day**

One might think that when you have witnessed a disaster or some kind of calamity of gargantuan proportions that you would be at least a little more difficult to shock or be left visibly shaken. The fact that going through something like that once may leave your body able to cope with the stress and overwhelming aftermath should it happen again.

For Arendelle, apart from a select few, that was not entirely the case.

Even though it had been a good seven hours or so since the end of the fight between Godzilla and the winged beast, the smouldering ruins and the layer of dust and smoke that hung in the air made one feel that not even a fraction of that time had passed since it had been committed. People moved to and fro about the ruins with their voices of calling, shouting and ordering ringing in the air. Given that Arendelle had gone through this before and lost many soldiers and guards and sailors then, volunteers were now needed to keep everything moving and to have an extended search for survivors take place. Yet still many believed that it was just simply not enough and some were even asking if Arendelle would survive if this were to happen again. They had pulled through the previous battle but now this one had damaged them further. Unless there was something they could do, the people would surely perish if the winged beast came back along with Godzilla.

That of course led to many asking the obvious questions. What was the winged beast? Why did it attack them? Was it another random attack like those committed by the Kraken? Had Godzilla been pursuing it before it came here? Where did this all fit together? It just seemed to make no sense! The Kraken and Ebirah had had some sense to them coming to Arendelle to kill Godzilla but _this!_ This was unprecedented! What was Queen Elsa going to do about it? _Could_ she do anything about it?

All hopes were now with Elsa and the current meeting she was having with two strangers. Although no one apart from those close to her were able to attend, they were hoping she was devising a plan to end all of this.

* * *

"So you're telling us that you know what that creature was and who it belonged to."

"Exactly, Your Highness."

Gathered around the desk in the her study were Elsa, who was sitting in her usual place behind the wooden table where she did all of her work; Anna, who was standing next to her sister and next to her was Kristoff. Olaf was sitting on the floor on the other side of the desk. Sitting in another chair next to Olaf was Akiro and before the five in the two armchairs were two young women that were exactly alike to the point that they looked like clone copies of one another. Even their height was exactly the same, both being only about 5ft 1 or 2 at the most. They were both of Asian appearance and were very beautiful with short silk-like black hair, shiny brown eyes, soft cheeks, pure red lips and had a dress on each of them. It was a mix of orange and blue with the former over the top and a layer of blue underneath, reaching down to their knees. Held in straps over their shoulders, the orange covered their torsos and part of their arms and their waist. Their cream cloaks were on the backs of the chairs behind them.

They had revealed themselves to be Moll and Lora when they had told Elsa they knew what the winged beast was and had a strong idea as to why it was here. When Elsa had made sure that proper search and rescue activities were underway across the town and had messengers sent out to neighbouring settlements requesting any assistance, she had taken them to the castle to have them tell her everything they knew. After introducing each other on both sides, the twins were already setting about explaining everything they could tell Elsa and the others.

"The creature you witnessed last night was none other than the black moth, Battra." One of the twins, Moll, explained. "He is the … how to put it … _pet_ , if you will, of our sister Belvera, who me and my sister Lora here are estranged from. She is nothing like us."

"How so?" Anna asked.

"As you see before you, we are here to help," Lora took over. "If Belvera was here, she would be doing everything she could to destroy the entire city and everyone in it. Last night was such an example of her. She will do anything to get what she wants. Lie, cheat, steal, bribe, even kill as you all witnessed hours ago."

"But why would she come here?" Elsa asked them, confusion evident in her voice and on her face. "Why would she try and attack Arendelle? Is it because you two are here?"

Moll and Lora both shook their heads in unison. "I highly doubt it," Moll said. "If she had known where we were, she would have taken every measure to destroy us or at least capture us so we could not interfere with her plans. The other day for example when we arrived in Arendelle on a ship coming from the islands south of here would have been perfect."

"Wait!" Anna piped up with alarm all of a sudden. "Did you say you came from the islands south of here?" The twins nodded. "As in; the Southern Isles?"

"Yes. Why, Princess Anna?" Moll asked her.

The redheaded woman did not reply but exchanged shocked expressions with Kristoff and Olaf and then her sister Elsa. If they came from the Southern Isles then … surely …

"Do you think _he's_ in all of this?" Kristoff asked, a hint of venom in his voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Kristoff!" Elsa replied, her voice too carrying a sense of anger within it. "Hans would do anything to get back at us, especially after what we did to him."

"If I may ask, what happened?" Lora spoke up, a hint of interest but also worry clear in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, no, you girls didn't do anything wrong!" she reassured them. "We'll explain that later. Right now, we just need to you tell us everything about this sister 'Belvera' of yours and what she intends to do."

Both twins nodded and Moll spoke once again. "Seeing as she had made herself known _this_ way, it's clear that she will use Battra as a way of attacking anyone she deems a threat here. Given that she's most likely on the Southern Isles that is where he must be based. Though maybe you could explain to us as to why this is such a big concern to you."

Elsa sighed heavily and explained to the twins everything about the ultimatum that had been given to her earlier yesterday afternoon, the coalition that was being formed on the Continent and further afield to hunt down Godzilla with the threat of removing her from power unless she assisted them and made brief mention of how Hans had fitted into all of this. It surprised the twins greatly to the point that they gave each other apprehensive glances as to what could happen if such threats that this coalition was delivering were to be put into action. After all, they had gone through similar things themselves, but many years before.

"And now with this attack, it will surely be a declaration of war on Arendelle by the coalition. The Southern Isles is part of it and _this_ is how they deliver it!" Elsa rapped her knuckles hard on the desk a few times, a light snowfall beginning to form in the room. "I just don't how they can sleep at night by doing something like this!"

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, the feel of it quickly working to calm her down successfully. Looking up she saw it was her sister Anna, who gave her a reassuring smile as if to say: _Don't worry, sis. We'll get through this._ Elsa gave a small smile in return as if to say: _Thanks. I can always count on you to keep an eye on me._

After a few moment's silence to give Elsa some time to collect herself, she turned back to the twins. "I apologise for that." She said apologetically. "Anyway, um … as we were saying, if Belvera is at the Southern Isles and sent Battra here, what do you think her next move will be."

Both girls let out a small 'hmm' before replying; this time Lora being the one who spoke.

"Taking into account what you have told us about this coalition and that this Godzilla had wounded Battra to a certain degree, it's entirely possible that she will have him rest whilst the coalition moves ahead with whatever it was planning. Not necessarily accelerating it but just keeping it going," She let out a light sigh. "It's even possible that she had intended to do this to lure Godzilla out and have him killed."

"If that was to help, it surely backfired," Kristoff commented irritably.

"May I ask something?" Akiro, who had been listening in silence and watching each person speak and reveal what they had as if at some kind of debate or lecture, suddenly spoke up; all eyes turning to him as he turned to the twins. "I know it's going a little off topic here, but _where do you both come from?_ I mean, I know you look Asian in appearance but I have travelled across much of my own country and have ever seen you in any temple or monastery or such. Were you living somewhere remote? Or were you living on Okinawa?" he stopped himself, internally cursing himself for asking such questions.

The twins seemed to sense it as they were quick to reassure him they were not offended in any way.

"No, no, don't worry, Akiro!" Moll said. "We did actually live on Okinawa for a brief period, but … the mud and rain in winter was too much for us so we decided to leave and go to Europe; hence how we ended up here."

The others nodded; Elsa briefly remembering a time when her and Anna were young and they would often play in the mud in the rain outside, an act that would have them scolded by the castle maids and their mother for getting themselves in such a filthy condition. It brought a small smile to her face, another way of trying to lighten the mood in the room at this dark time.

"With regards to our question, Akiro," Moll continued. "Me and my sister are part of an ancient civilisation, or _were_ if I correct myself. As far as either of us know; me, Lora and Belvera are all that remain."

"Your people died?" Anna asked, though the answer was obvious.

Moll and Lora nodded. "We lived on a huge landmass in what you know call the Pacific Ocean," Lora told them. "Our people were what you would call in English the "Bringers of peace, wisdom and knowledge", though translated it would be easier to call us by our preferred name the Elias." She paused as those in front of her and her sister nodded, knowing that _that_ name was _much easier_ to remember. "Our homeland was named as Mu, and it was a paradise. Oh the forests and the rivers and the towns and, oh the temples to our gods!" she briefly closed her eyes as if in a state of pure ecstasy. "It was such a beautiful place to live!"

The rest of the group smiled at the thoughts, imagining the words that she had told them in their heads, wondering what it would look like to them if they were to witness it.

"What happened to your home?" Olaf asked anxiously. "Did something bad happen? If it didn't I'm so sorry! Would a hug make you feel better?!" he spread his arms open and offered it to the twins, who chuckled along with the others.

"Thank you, Olaf. You're very kind." Moll said and politely declined, though part of her regretted it. Lora did the same. "Anyway, the reason it fell was the same with any civilisation that I'm sure you all are familiar with in the history of your kind."

This caused the heads to nod and she continued. "Ten thousand years ago, when we were at our peak, internal divides began to appear and widen without any sign of relenting. There were those of us that wanted to expand beyond our borders and to colonise the lands far away across the globe. We had the capability to reach these places thanks to our technological advancements in air, land and sea travel. Others had the same idea, but if we came across any _Homo Sapiens,_ AKA Humans, then they were to be enslaved and offered as sacrifices to our deities. Barbarity that we thought we had once destroyed for good after the near destruction of our home following the end of the previous Ice Age began to resurface once again. From then on, it was simply a matter of time."

"And I take it you two and Belvera were all caught up in it?" Kristoff asked rhetorically.

"As you guessed it, Master Kristoff," Lora replied. "We were against the latter of those that wanted to inflict such terrible things on humans. Surprisingly to you all, Belvera was on our side too. Though she did think that our kind were better than humans, we still had a duty to guide them and ensure that they did not make the same mistakes as we did in our past. Your kind was young and needed to be taught, hence why she held our father's ideals in such high regard."

"But what about last night?" Elsa pointed out. "Surely if she wished to stay these principles of herself, then she would not have sent Battra to Arendelle."

"Our sister was always known for being irrational when she truly believed in something, and this would lead her into the arms of the one our people called the 'Dark Goddess'," Moll explained. "You see, in our deity system we have four gods, or higher beings, whatever you wish to call them. At the top is the one we call the Father God, not that he is similar to Christian teachings but it is just a term to highlight his status among the others. And below we have three others. Battra is one; the God/Being of war; the Dark Goddess who was the ruler of the underworld and, finally, the one that I and my sister both believe in, the Goddess of wisdom and justice. One whose name is Mothra."

"And I take it Belvera turned to this Dark Goddess for help," Akiro said to which the twins nodded at. "But how does this tie in what's happening?"

"Well, as we said, she turned to the Dark Goddess for assistance and, in turn, promised to resurrect her in a physical form." Lora spoke. "She corrupted Battra and turned him into a servant of Belvera who then resurrected her during a full moon. Our leaders panicked and asked us to summon Mothra, which we did. She and the Dark Goddess fought fiercely against one another and the resulting battle devastated our homeland, wiping out our civilisation almost completely before Mothra was able to destroy the Goddess completely. Of course, as we said, we were all but destroyed and Belvera was forced to flee, hiding out among humanity since then. As for us, our home was sent beneath the waves and lost forever."

"And what happened to her, do you know?" Anna asked. "Do you think she wanted revenge because her plan had been ruined or was something else to blame for her acting this way?"

Both girls shrugged, a look of uncertainty stretching across each of their faces. "We cannot be certain, Princess Anna. I and my sister and our father, who was among the remaining few to survive the destruction of our home, have all discussed this and we have only three theories," she held up her hand and raised a finger to highlight each one as she continued. "One: that she had become the person she is now before then and hoped to use the Goddess for her own ends as she is now doing with Battra. Two: the Goddess corrupted her and made her do what she did, which may explain why she is the way she is now as the Goddess was known as such for a reason. Three: it may be possible that neither of the former are true but that she is simply changed her views of humanity after experiencing them up close." She concluded.

Elsa gave a light nod. "The first two sound a little cliché in a fable like that," she said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it as the third. Seeing as you two have lived since … well, the beginning of recorded history, you would know that we humans …" she shifted a little uncomfortably as if sad to explain this to them. "We aren't exactly the friendliest of people. You only have to look at what we've done to each other in our history to see that."

Moll and Lora nodded sombrely. They had always held humanity in high regard, and yes they had experienced levels of kindness, charity and friendliness among humanity that would rival even their own people. But that did not mean they were new to the violence and war and pain and suffering and the trauma humanity had inflicted on itself since the end of their people. At times, they wished they had perished with their own kind so they would not have to witness such calamities but this had been set down for them. They just had to go along with it.

After a few moments of silence between them, Kristoff spoke up. "So … what do we do now?" he asked as all heads turned to him. "I mean, what are we gonna do about Belvera and Battra?"

Another pause followed his words as they, mostly Elsa, considered his words. He did have a point. What _could_ they do? It was not going to be a simple matter of walking over to the Southern Isles and having Belvera convicted. Even if the coalition were aware of this, and Elsa was sure they were and that only served to infuriate her more, they might refuse to listen unless she abided by their agreements, which she now had no intention of doing. Still, there just had to be something they could do. Something! Anything!

 _Maybe_ she thought with a feeling of tentativeness within her. _If we find Hans, maybe …_

Anna was not going to like it, though. Truth was Elsa did not either, in fact she was internally loathing herself for even considering it, but still. It could be their only chance and they had to use it now whilst they had some degree of control over the matter. Besides, they needed to do something like this. If Battra was heading back to the Southern Isles then Godzilla would surely-

Her eyes widened in sudden realisation. _Godzilla!_

Elsa shot up from her seat, knocking her chair to the floor and startling those around her. "We need to get to the Southern Isles as soon as possible!" she exclaimed.

"Wha- Elsa, you're not seriously thinking of trying to reason with them?" Anna said, concern in her voice. "If they are what Moll and Lora have said they are, then there's no chance they'll even want us near them."

"Anna, we have to!" Elsa replied with a stern tone of urgency as she looked at her sister and then at the others around her. "We have to do something! We _have_ to get to the Southern Isles before Godzilla does!"


	11. God help me!

**Meanwhile, somewhere on the Southern Isles**

If there was one thing that Hans had to respect about the servants and any other subjects working in the castle or any other kind of work that needed a high amount of endurance, it was they were able to carry on even after a full day at full steam. Even though he had been an avid athlete when he was younger, and still was to a lesser extent, he had been able to _rest_ ; though admittedly far more than any other person would. Boy, he wished he had their endurance right now. He could use it with the pace he was going.

It was not that he was running solely from one place to the next. Rather, he had to hike partially up the side of a hill that stood in the middle of the main island of his home kingdom, giving him a view for miles around of the surrounding country and the sea that surrounded it. As he paused on the trail for a breath, he stole a glance down at the main settlement that looked like it was miles below. He could make out the castle in the middle of the grid planned city with large streets dividing it up into mostly square and rectangular shapes. Each one of them was full of houses, shops, blacksmiths, stables, army structures, etc. Around the city was what was called the 'Belt', as a reference to the greenery that stretched for a good mile or so in all directions with the north, east and west leading to the sea. South led to the hill that Hans was currently on. Paved roads cut through the Belt, some weaving and turning through forests and the occasional village, and each led to a large port town. Ships sailed easily on the calm waters that splashed about against the enormous vessels and seagulls cried out as they flew from one spot to the next as if wondering how these masses of land could be _moving!_

Hans sighed, muttering to himself how he could have gotten into this … this mess if you could even call it that! Leverab was clearly deranged; all the others members of the coalition council had voiced those words after their previous meeting when she had left to, as she put it, "Prepare something." What was more, she was very evasive when it came to explaining what it was she actually had at her disposal that could take on Godzilla. If she did have some kind of weapon, what was it? Hans, who she seemed to have taken a liking to, had even had not luck when trying to ask her.

With a light grunt, he kicked a stone hard over the side of the trail and down the hill with his boot, trying to vent out his frustration that way. It was just so unfair! So bloody unfair! Why did all the bad things have to happen to him?! _Am I cursed?!_ Probably yes. His actions two years ago were nigh unforgivable, there was little doubt about that, and he had accepted that and, in his eyes, _paid_ his due for them. Yet he still continued to suffer some kind of bad luck as if it was a divine punishment. Why did it have to happen to him? And why _this?_ Anything else would have been fine, but oh no! Not for Hans!

 _Being friends with a psychopathic woman is clearly not a_ fair _punishment!_ He mentally told himself as he forced himself to go on up the hill.

Suddenly, a loud BOOM shook the hill and made it shake enough to knock Hans off his feet with a yelp. A few mini landslides of dirt, stones and grass came down the hill a few metres in front of him and a loud noise that sounded like a groan but incredibly loud erupted from the air again. Picking himself up, he looked up at the top of the hill, wondering what on earth could have caused that noise.

"This doesn't sound good." he muttered to himself. What on earth had Leverab gotten him into now?

Gathering up some courage to go on, though his body was screaming at him to turn around and go back home, he continued up the hill, hoping that whatever was up there was not going to be something bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ah, Hans, lovely to see you up here my boy!"

It appears that such words were spoken too soon. God must have had a sense of humour today.

The young prince just stared in total shock, mouth agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates at the sight before him. Leverab, dressed in her usual robes, was about ten feet ahead of him with a hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side with a smile as if to say: _What, not glad to see me?!_

Dear readers, you may be laughing at the sight before you, thinking that Hans was 'love-struck' with Leverab. What would happen next? Her to step forward and kiss him? Or to snap her fingers in front of his face in order to get him out of his stupor?

"Hans?" she said, waving a little hand in front of him, which seemed to work.

He shook his head and blinked his eyes a little as he glanced at her and then behind her. "What! Is! That?!" he asked her in a flabbergasted tone, adding emphasis on each word.

She smirked at his shocked expression and voice and walked over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder and waving her other hand in front of them as if she were presenting an audience of some circus or magic act with the contents of the show, only Hans would be happy viewing such a thing if he was about a hundred miles away; just so he would not have to _see_ it.

"Say hello to Battra, Hans." Leverab said to him in a happy tone.

And so there the creature was before him. Resting on a large flat surface one hundred and fifty feet in size with the wings tucked onto its back and front legs tucked in under its chin as if it were a dog lying down on the carpet. Hans examined the creature and saw its red eyes flicker slightly and its breathing was heavy as if it were exhausted. Looking past the legs on the left side (to Hans) of the creature, he could see that it was missing one and the stump that was left was shaking a little.

"Do you like him?" Leverab asked, shooting a smile at him as if to try and win him over before walking back to the enormous creature, which bowed its head toward the ground when she approached. "Isn't he a beauty?" she continued, rubbing its head as if he was a pet.

Hans just stared at her, dumfounded for a moment, completely at a loss on how to respond. Was this proof that was literally mad? Or was she just trying to play some kind of intimidation game with him? And what about this … winged creature thingy? _Was it her pet or her slave or something?!_

Shaking his head, he said. "Leverab, what is this … _thing_ doing here?!" he snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Hansy boy," She replied. "And this _thing_ as you call it is called Battra," she reminded him matter-of-factly. "So please try and remember that! No need to be rude."

The Southern Isles prince let out a groan of frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leverab, _please be serious_ for a minute! What is it doing here?! Do you know how dangerous this is for me?!"

He saw her pause, her hand resting on the face of the giant creature as if frozen there. The monster, Battra, let out a low 'hmmm' noise as if it too was wondering what she was doing. Alarm bells went off in Hans' head, thinking he had landed himself in hot water, _again_ , and he took a sew small steps back to get ready to run if he needed to.

Then, slowly, she turned and faced him, revealing her stoic expression. Her eyes, however, held a fiery tinge to them, making him tremble under the purple colour that emanated off them. He could feel the danger she posed to him; that with just one wrong word or statement she could … well, kill him. That thought made his heart race. Was she going to do that now?

Leverab took her hand off Battra and walked over to Hans, stopping just in front of him and staring into his eyes, still holding the stoic expression. She raised her hand to his face and he winced, expecting her to strike him with some kind of power or even slap him. He closed his eyes and awaited the coming blow, whatever it was.

No pain came. Well, at least not in the way you would expect. Opening his eyes slightly, and then completely in surprise, he saw she had taken his cheek between her finger and thumb and shook it a little as if she were a mother playing with a child.

"Oh, my poor Hansy!" she said in a voice that sounded exactly like a mother tending to a child. "Scared and thinking of the worst," she tutted a few times and them patted him gently on the cheek with her hand. "But not to worry, my dear. Old Bel is here."

He stared at her in surprise for a moment, again at a loss for words. Then, gently, he took her hand and lowered it from his face; sighing through his nose as he did.

"Touching. But you still haven't answered my question, if that's what you're trying to avoid with these … shenanigans! _Why is it here?!"_

Once again she smiled, her purple eyes lighting up with a joyous sparkle to them like an excited child. "He's resting," She told him, looking over her shoulder at the giant moth as it scratched its head with one of the front legs. "After all, he had a rough night last night in Arendelle."

Upon hearing that name, Hans' eyes shot open with a look of consternation. "What?!" he exclaimed, aghast. "What was he doing in Arendelle?! Did you send him there?!"

She just shrugged nonchalantly as if it were an everyday matter. "Of course. Why not? It was a way of showing Arendelle that we mean business. Maybe that bitch of a queen will pay attention to us, get her to concede to our demands quickly."

She turned and began to walk back over to Battra but Hans grabbed her and turned her around, holding her by the shoulders.

"Leverab, do you-" he was cut off when a growl from Battra made him look up to see him sitting up, a look of hellish anger blazing in its red eyes, having interpreted Hans' sudden movement on her as an aggressive one.

"Sit!" Belvera hissed at Battra turning her head and pointing a finger at him.

For a moment, the winged monster stared down at her intimidatingly to get her to back down but her gaze held more force behind it and he conceded and shrank back to his original position, though he kept one eye on them. _Just in case._

Satisfied, she turned back to Hans. "Go on," she said. "And loosen your grip." she added, shaking his hands off her.

"Right, um … why did you send him to Arendelle?" he continued. "I mean, do you know how dangerous that is?"

Again, the purple eyed woman before him just shrugged. "Hans, it's not a big deal. Queen Elsa, or whatever her name is, will listen. Battra-" she jerked her thumb in the direction of said creature. "-was just a way of making sure she understood."

Hans face palmed himself and looked into her eyes with a greater sense of seriousness. "Listen to me! You don't know what kind of person Elsa is! She _will_ retaliate against this, especially if it threatens her people and family!" he warned her.

"Well if she does retaliate, we will hit back with Battra. If I were Elsa, personally, I would come here and begin negotiations."

Hans just shook his head, completely frustrated over how this woman, _mad woman_ to be exact, was completely missing the point! Either she was playing a game that was poorly constructed or she just did things recklessly and had no care about what happened or anything else that may crop up.

"And what if she decides to attack?" he asked her. "What then?! Surely you know we can't fight her in a conventional way!"

"Well then we'll find an _unconventional_ way." Belvera replied calmly, turning and walking back over to Battra.

Hans sighed heavily. "And what about Godzilla?" 

Belvera came to a halt just in front of Battra and Hans could see he had hit a nerve, though whether that was a good thing or bad thing he did not know exactly. Her shoulders tensed a little, one of her hands clenched into a fist and, though he could not see it, her eyes narrowed, her lips tightened and she exhaled lightly through her nose to try and calm herself down.

"Ha!" Hans said in realisation at a flaw in her 'plan', walking up to her. "You didn't take him into account did you?" he told her.

She rounded on him, glaring dangerously with her purple eyes into his face. "Don't mention _his_ name again, Hans!" she snapped.

The prince looked at her and then at Battra; a reminder of something he had noticed about the creature earlier coming back into his head once again. "That's why his leg's gone, isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. "Godzilla tore it off, didn't he?"

Belvera glared at him for a moment, then closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. "Yes!" she hissed. "That _thing_ hurt Battra and has made a fool of me _and_ him. He is a threat to you and your people and countless others, and … _I_ failed to deal with him."

She turned and walked back over to Battra, looking down at the spot between his eyes where she had rested her hand moments earlier, the same words echoing in her mind. _I failed to kill Godzilla_!

"So what do you plan to do now?" he asked her.

For a moment, she pondered about the question and then turned back to him, this time a smile once again on her face.

"Well, if you remember I said I had 'some things' at the meeting when asked about if Godzilla could be killed, yes?" she reminded him and he nodded. "Well, soon, I will have the rest of those things. Battra here-" she patted said creature on the face. "-is just filling the gaps until then."

Hans' face just filled with disbelief. Never before had he come across someone like her. She was clearly a strange mix, but a dangerous one too. Her ambition and personality combined with what she had at her disposal made her a deadly woman. Again, he found himself thinking: _How did I ever get myself into this mess? And what about my home? If she keeps this up, she'll bring ruin to it all!_

If there was one thing he could confirm now; Leverab was clearly mad. And it was only a matter of time until she brought danger to him and everyone in the Southern Isles.

"I have to go Leverab." He told her, turning to walk away but she stopped him.

"Hans?" He turned to look over his shoulder at her. "Just between you and me, it's Belvera by the way. Leverab's …" she shrugged. "Just an alias built out of an anagram. Quite creative, don't you think?"

He just shook his head, muttering something under his breath, which was probably another remark about her madness, and walked back onto the trail, disappearing as he went back down the hill towards the city.

 _God help the Southern Isles_ he mentally told himself as he glanced back up at the top of the hill with a sad expression. _And help_ me _too!_


	12. Arrival at the Southern Isles

**Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. Apologies for not updating for a while as I have not had a great deal of time to focus on FF due to university commitments and such and having a little difficulty over which part of the written plot to include next. After a bit of internal debate, here it is.**

Being out on the sea was something that Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and their new acquaintances were used to; the latter in particular given their travels from one part of the world to the other in their endeavours. They had collected a great deal of experience of what it was like on a ship but that did not mean they _liked_ it. This was especially so for Akiro.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lora asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he leaned on the side of the ship, groaning loudly.

With a light nod and a cough in reply, being the only thing his body had the strength to do, he responded. "Fine … don't worry!" he gasped and paused for a moment to take a few heavy breaths. "I'll be fine, Lora. Don't worry." He reassured her.

She withdrew her hand but still held her concerned expression on her face. "Okay, but … please inform me if you need any assistance."

Anna, who was standing nearby and dressed in her blue winter attire given the cold weather, watched the interaction between Lora and Akiro with a small smile creeping onto her face. Even though they had only known the twins for not even half a day, she could already see a clear similarity between them and her and Elsa. Lora was like Anna, always the one who was active and ready to get going and would jump right into things. _Just like me,_ Anna would mentally tell herself whenever those thoughts came into her head.

And Moll … Again, Anna found herself smiling a little as she leant against the side of the ship near the stairs; having to move aside as a soldier carrying a barrel walked down and headed off in the direction of the steps that went below deck. A young cabin boy about Anna's age followed close behind. Briefly, she thought of Kristoff and Olaf as they were tending to Sven and the horses below, wondering how things were going with them and their duties. _Was it hard tending to horses and the lower decks of the ship?_

Wait … why was she suddenly thinking of other things? Mentally hitting herself, she looked back at Akiro and Lora as the latter now had her arm over his back as he coughed over the side of the ship.

"You'll be okay, Akiro. Just let it all up." She was saying to him as he retched and ducked his head out of sight again.

Anna grimaced a little at the sight, but at the same time was grateful for Lora. As she had been previously thinking, she as certainly the type to get involved in things quickly, much like herself. As for Moll-

"Are you alright, Anna?"

Looking to her left, said person was standing near her with her hood down and her arms in front of her with one hand holding the other; a blank yet patient look on her face. She had just walked out of the cabin of the ship where Elsa currently was with the captain and a few others and had found the princess standing alone and went over to see if everything was okay.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine, Moll." She reassured her and looked back at the two in front of her. "Just observing your sister and Akiro. She seems to be doing a good job in helping him cope."

Moll nodded, smiling a little. "Yes, my twin sister is a wonderful person. Granted, she can be a little quick on the acting side regardless of the consequences but … I really would not have her any other way."

Anna tittered a little in response. "Me neither. In fact, both of you remind me of me and Elsa." She replied.

Moll looked at her with a curious expression. "Oh really?"

Anna nodded and moved aside to let Moll stand next to her, both of them folding their arms over the wooden railing and leaning against it, staring out into the immense blue expanse of water before them as the sea air gently blew against their faces and clothes.

"You remind me of Elsa. The one who keeps an eye on the other and a know all and such, but in a good way." Anna explained. "And me-" she paused and looked back at Lora. "I'm like Lora, the one who jumps into things without thinking but always means good in the end."

Moll smiled. "Well, we can add that onto our list of similarities for our new friendships," she stated and Anna giggled in response.

Silence reigned between them for a moment, pierced by the breaking of the waves against the bottom of the ship as it gently moved through the water. Mixed in with it were the occasional calls and footsteps of the crew moving about on deck, Akiro coughing loudly (he was now leaning half on the wooden railing of the ship with both arms draped over the side and Lora now rubbing his shoulder in a comforting manner) and the call of a seagull resting on the end bow of the ship. Were it not for the threat of a war looming on the horizon and that they were on a mission to prevent the destruction of an entire kingdom at the hands of a creature many would not even be able to dream of in their wildest dreams, this would be a typical sea faring adventure/voyage. A simple act in the everyday life of this time in human history, one that would be just a footnote in the history books in years to come.

Right now though, such a thing was far from Elsa's mind. Though a bit of time had passed, Anna and Moll were both sure that she was still in the same state as when they had spoken to her earlier; in her usual ice gown, a tired look on her face and her blue eyes having dimmed to a near pale blue colour. Elsa was known for being a workaholic but _this_ was taking it very far, almost as bad as last time an event of this magnitude was taking place.

Having been awake for most of the previous night and constantly trying to formulate a way of expressing their dire situation to Hans and any other potential leaders on the Southern Isles had exhausted her. And what was more, she had to deal with Christopher earlier today, something that had nearly made her threaten to freeze him into solid ice and smash him to pieces had Anna and Elsa's own conscience not intervened.

You may be wondering, dear readers, what had happened to said male character since we had previously seen him arguing with Elsa earlier in the story. That will now be elucidated on.

After having a private meeting with the messenger the day after his argument with Elsa, Christopher had arranged to go back to the Southern Isles to further highlight whatever the situation in Arendelle was. Elsa, however, had been one step ahead and had ordered him to be put under house arrest just before she left for her ice castle. Then, when Battra had launched an attack on the kingdom last night, he had attempted to flee but was caught up in the destruction and had nearly been buried alive until rescuers found him and brought him to Queen Elsa. By this time, the Arendelle monarch had already set about leaving for the island and, upon learning of Christopher's survival, decided to bring him along.

It was something that Anna and Kristoff had both been concerned about from the moment those words left Elsa's lips. And it was proven to be justified as only a few hours ago, Elsa had taken Christopher to the cabin and an argument had broken out between them. Christopher had berated Elsa for not taking Godzilla down and ignoring the coalition when, even with her powers, their position was hopeless. In turn, Elsa had accused him or knowing of the attack on Arendelle by Battra, something that Christopher vehemently denied, and had threatened to lock him away for the rest of his life provided that she did not _freeze_ him first. After Anna had intervened and the captain pulled Christopher aside and both were calmed down after a few moments, Elsa ordered the now former diplomat to be put in the brig and left there until they reached the Southern Isles. Afterwards, she had dismissed Anna and set about work on how they were going to explain their situation to Hans, even if they _really_ had no desire to given their recent history.

In the two hours since then, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf had set about filling the twins in on their recent history with the revelation of Elsa's powers at her coronation, the eternal winter, the betrayal of Hans and his ultimate arrest. After that, they quickly moved onto the events of six months prior with the arrival of Godzilla, the Kraken and other monsters in the battle at Arendelle. The two had taken it all in intently and were at times shocked, surprised and even downright devastated to hear such things. Then again, some of it was nothing new given their _own_ history.

As Anna cleared her throat a little and shifted her arms to make herself more comfortable, a sudden question she had been meaning to ask one, or both of the twins came to her mind.

"Hey Moll?" Anna turned her head to look at the twin, meeting her gaze. "There's something I've been meaning to ask. I-if you don't mind?"

Moll shook her head, a reassuring smile coming onto her face. "No, no, Princess Anna. Ask away." She replied in a friendly tone.

Internally breathing a sigh of relief, Anna paused for a moment on how to ask this question without fear of upsetting or offending Moll. Something like that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well …" she began. "One thing I've been thinking about a little is this god structure you have. It's really similar to what Pabbie, the Grand Troll King, told me and Kristoff last year about Varan and Ebirah. You remember?" Moll nodded and Anna continued. "Well, what I want to ask is; this 'Father God' you have. What is he like?"

Clearing her throat and pulling her sleeve down to cover her arm so as to block out the cold, Moll began to explain to Anna.

"Well, Princess Anna, as me and my sister explained last night, our god system is not to be confused with the Christian or Islamic tradition of how our deities are interpreted," She explained. "You see, they are not really 'gods' in the same way that you would be familiar with. They are more … oh, how to put it … spiritual beings in a way. Not spiritual that they are completely separate from being deity but not a complete one. Are you following me?" she asked with a nervous giggle.

Anna returned with a light titter. "Uh, sort of," she said. "But go on," she encouraged.

"Yes, well," Moll continued. "Within our belief system, we have these beings who can be brought into the physical realm, or reality if you will. And in charge of all this is the 'Father God' that I mentioned previously. You see, we call him such because of his immense power and that he was a being that could fight on land, within the depths of the sea and even in the air. No other creature could stand up to him, hence why he was viewed as the most powerful creature ever to have existed." Moll concluded .

"I bet Elsa would disagree with that." Anna said, making Moll raise an eyebrow in curiosity at her remark.

"Are you referring to Godzilla?" she asked. Anna nodded. "Well, I have to state that I doubt _even_ he would be a match for him. The 'Father God' was very powerful. It was only the destruction of our home that really ended his existence and that of the Dark Goddess. As you now know, Mothra and Battra are the only ones left that are still part of this deity tradition."

Anna nodded in understanding, but one more question sprang to mind. "Do you think Godzilla has a chance against him?"

Moll went to answer when the two heard the cabin doors open and Elsa stepped out, ordering the captain inside to get ready for their dismemberment soon. When she turned to the two standing nearby, a look of relief came onto her face as if she were able to finally leave the political field behind for a moment and walked over to them.

"I never thought it would end," she said. "But at least we have some idea of how to break it to them when we get there." She added and leaned against the side in tiredness and buried her head in her hands and began to rub her face with her palms.

"Are you okay, Elsa?" Anna asked her anxiously, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Her sister nodded and lowered her hands, revealing her face and its tired expression to her sister and Moll. Her eyes were red and there were traces of bags underneath them. Her cheeks had lost some of their colour. Even her braided hair was hanging over her shoulder in a limp fashion as if all life was gone from it. The stress of the last two days … it had really taken its toll on her and Anna was beginning to wonder if it would get any worse.

After a moment's pause between the three of them, to which Elsa had been staring out at the water below and before her as if in a kind of trance, Moll spoke up.

"If I may ask, Queen Elsa, what is the exact plan for when we reach the Southern Isles and how long until we get there?" she asked.

Elsa went to reply when a voice from the bow end called out "Land ahead!" loudly and all eyes turned in his direction.

About a mile ahead of them the shape of a coastline came into view, and seemingly right in their path if they continued on a straight line was a port settlement that was spread out across it with ships large and small going in different directions. Two large ships were already heading in their direction, no doubt part of the Southern Isles Navy; ready to meet this lone approaching vessel.

"In answer to your second question, it shouldn't be too long," Elsa told Moll, who nodded in reply. "As for when we actually _land_ , we need to get to the King of the Southern Isles or Hans and get them to stop this!"

"Do you think they will?" Lora's voice asked as she walked over; a rather green faced and wobbly Akiro following, though he made sure he had his top half turned toward the side just in case he had to vomit again. "If Belvera is here, then she could easily have them on her side. It may be difficult in making them see our point of view."

"We have to try at least, Lora." Elsa told her in a stern manner. "Otherwise the Southern Isles will end up right in Godzilla's path." A pause.

"I-if I may, Your Majesty!" Akiro groaned, pausing to cough loudly and clutch his stomach. "Gojira's, that is Godzilla, whereabouts are a bit of a mystery, are they not?" he pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked him.

"Well … look at the island," he waved his hand towards the Southern Isles as if he were offering it to them as a gift. "There's no smoke, no devastation. In fact, things are very normal here. If he _was_ here, we would be seeing all of that and more."

"Do you think Battra's led him away?" Anna asked, drawing all eyes to her. "I mean, like with the Kraken last time. Godzilla followed him everywhere so kill him. It's possible he's doing the same with Battra." She suggested.

The others nodded, though Elsa had some internal doubt. Whilst Anna was certainly speaking the truth, she had forgotten one strange part of Godzilla's behaviour. When they had been preparing for the arrival of Godzilla and the Kraken at Arendelle and Elsa had built the ice wall, Godzilla had reached them first. The same had happened as well _during_ the fight when he had come to investigate where her dragon form had crashed after being struck by the Kraken. For a while after the great battle she had pondered much over the question; why? Why had he gone there first and not after the Kraken? He should have just gone straight for his mortal enemy according to Henrik and Akiro, yet there he had been. For anyone viewing the story for the first time, it would be odd, but for Elsa the answer was already imprinted in her mind.

 _Godzilla had come to Arendelle first because … because of_

"Queen Elsa!" a voice called out, snapping her out of her thought to see a young looking crewmember of about twenty seven with blonde hair and blue eyes running over to them, bowing when he reached them. "Queen Elsa, the two ships approaching have been confirmed as Southern Isle Navy vessels."

Elsa and the others looked past him at the ships, as was everyone else on deck by this point. Sure enough, the two ships speeding towards them displayed their type through the amount of crewmembers in purple and magenta uniforms they could make out on board and the sails. Each one held a purple outline of the shape of the Southern Isles and shook in the wind as the ships came closer. A sure signal to Elsa and the crew of her ship that they were now in the waters of another kingdom.

"We meet them peacefully," she announced, her powerful voice coming in as she prepared for the inevitable meeting. "Show no hostility, is that understood?"

The crewmember, along with those around her and a few other who were standing nearby and happened to overhear her, looked at Elsa with a mixed expression of apprehension and shock. Then, slowly, they all nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The crewmember that had informed them of the approaching ships muttered quietly.

* * *

If there was one thing that Treskow had to admit, even though Queen Elsa was portrayed correctly as the benevolent and peaceful Ice Queen of Arendelle, he was still nervous about laying eyes on her. As his ship came to a halt alongside hers on its left side, he could not oppress this feeling within him that something could go wrong.

 _And what if something did?_ _What then?_

Indeed, what then? Fighting their way out of here would be practical suicide as Elsa could very easily freeze the lot of them, or even _kill_ them, as difficult as it was to believe. He would just have to hope that this peaceful encounter with Elsa was going to end peacefully.

Either that or he would have to start swimming very, _very_ quickly back to the island.

"Treskow!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts as a large wooden plank was lowered between the two ships.

It was his captain, Ivar. A medium height man of about five foot nine and not exactly the fittest man in the Southern Isles Navy (this could be seen by anyone of his slightly overweight body) but he was quite the distinguished one, for service and appearing as a smartly dressed as possible. His magenta uniform was in pristine condition, having been cleaned only this morning. His short brown hair was always kept neat and tidy and his green eyes always seemed to have the capacity to latch onto anyone and make them listen to his every word. He certainly was the commanding person, both in physique and personal approach.

"Come on, Treskow. No time to daydream." He said.

With a nod and the usual "Yes, sir," Treskow followed Captain Ivar with about twenty other soldiers, some holding rifles, others swords.

As they set down on the Arendelle ship, seeing another party of Southern Isle soldiers come from the other ship opposite their own, Treskow immediately caught sight of the few number of soldiers on deck. It was strange. Usually, any visiting monarch or person of importance would have at least a hundred soldiers as a personal guard as well as the crew on board but here he could see only about twenty, no maybe thirty Arendelle soldiers at most. Maybe the queen did not require as many given her ice powers but still … it just did not fit into what he considered normal.

Captain Ivar speaking snapped him out of his scanning and drew his attention to the group nearby, strangely comprising of the queen's younger sister as well as two other women, a pauper, a reindeer, an Asian man and between them was a … snowman? _What sort of person_ is _she?_

"Queen Elsa," Captain Ivar greeted, giving a small bow in respect before continuing. "It's a … _surprise_ that you have decided to pay a visit to our island kingdom. I hope it is with peaceful intentions."

Elsa showed no expression other than a firm and determined look. "Actually it is more to do with the survival of your very kingdom." She replied. "Captain, I must see the King of the Southern Isles."

Captain Ivar sighed. "Unfortunately, Queen Elsa, the King is away on a diplomatic mission to Russia and will not be returning for some time, as will the Queen and other princes."

For a brief moment, a look of panic flashed across Elsa's face. This was going to be harder without the King, and it would also mean having to negotiate with … _him_.

"Then, is Prince Hans available?" she asked, trying to maintain her firm demeanour.

"Prince Hans is the only member of the royal family remaining on the island, though he is busy with coalition duties, Queen Elsa. It may take some time before he is free to meet-"

"Captain, with all due respect, we _may not_ have 'some time' to spare," Elsa cut him off. "I _need_ to see Hans. I _have to!_ It is a matter of utmost urgency. Please!"

Captain Ivar eyes Elsa for a moment, certainly surprised by her desperate attitude but also wary of it. He had seen enough people fall victim to emotional trickery like this. It had made him suspicious of many, which, perhaps, was a good thing or a bad thing. Either way, it was going to be a part of him and, even if it would save his own skin, make things difficult for others or even himself. Could he risk believing the Ice Queen?

After a moment, he sighed heavily. "Very well, Queen Elsa. But." He turned to his men and motioned for them to spread out across the ship. "Your soldiers, crew and-" he eyed the group around Elsa for a moment before continuing "companions are to be kept under our watchful eye until you depart. They are not to leave this vessel once it is in port unless we give permission to do so."

Elsa nodded, knowing that it was going to come to something like this. Normally, it would be a point of protest on her part but right now they needed to get to Hans before it was too late.

"Wait!" Anna's voice piped up as Ivar turned to leave. "I'm coming as well. El- I mean, Queen Elsa will need my assistance." She stated, trying to put on a tone of grace as if mimicking her sister.

Ivar raised an eyebrow. "And why should I allow you on land, Princess Anna?" he asked her.

"Because your prince will need to talk with all of us," Akiro spoke up, momentarily losing the sick feeling in his stomach. "We must go together. All of us."

Ivar scanned them all with his eyes, taking in the women, the men and the reindeer. _What sort of diplomatic group is this?_ Either this was a plot that was badly disguised, or Queen Elsa had a strange taste in company.

After a moment, he sighed heavily. "Very well," he relented and motioned for them to follow him onto his ship.

As the group followed Ivar onto the Southern Isles vessel, Treskow stood aside and gave a respectful bow to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna as they passed. They flashed him nods of greeting, as did Akiro, Kristoff and Sven. Moll and Lora gave small waves. Just when he thought they had all passed, a happy voice from below cheerfully piped up.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!"

Treskow looked down and nearly jumped back in surprise as he saw Olaf walk past him down the plank. He stared in amazement at the snowman and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

 _Well, they did say she was magical_ he mentally old himself.

* * *

Somewhere out in the depths of the sea, he searched and searched. For the last half a day he had done nothing but that, going up and down the coast and even out into the North Sea at one point but … nothing. It had turned up nothing. How? How could it happen?

It was not that he was underwater; he was able to hear the calls of any creature roughly the same size as him whether it be on land, in the ocean or in the air and many miles from his location. But here it was just … strange. How could his enemy have just disappeared? He had him one minute, then the next the scent was gone. It was as it had just vanished!

 _Impossible! Nothing like that could just disappear into thin a-wait!_

Pausing, he rose up to the surface, causing his fins to breach the surface loudly like a bomb going off in the water. Raising his head gently into the air so as not to roll over in the sea, he stared up at the sky for a moment as if searching for something.

 _I felt something, it was only for a moment! It … it must have been … was it … Her?_

As quickly as he had arisen from the depths, he dived again; his entire body disappearing beneath the waves as he did a U turn and began to head south.

As brief as it was, he knew something was wrong and he had to see if she was alright.


	13. A turn of events

**Two hours later**

Waiting. That was all they had done for the last hour and a half, nothing but waiting. Sitting in a large room in a small mansion about half a mile from the capital of the Southern Isles in the middle of the Belt, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the twins, Olaf, Akiro and Sven, who was being kept outside, were starting to wonder if they would ever get to see their intended person on time. Already the sun was beginning to set outside and the glow of the afternoon colours was seeping in through the window, filling them with a serene feeling but not entirely removing their concern. Time was against them. It was just a matter of _how much_ they had left.

Whilst Elsa stood acing by the empty fireplace, lost in her thoughts, Anna and Olaf sat on one of the sofas opposite it whilst Moll and Lora sat on another placed with its back towards the window and facing towards the gap in front of the fireplace. Kristoff was leaning on the window ledge and looking out over the town with a blank expression as if the place bored him. Akiro was leaning against the fireplace by his elbow, resting his finger against his mouth whilst staring at the floor, deep in thought.

A sigh from the window made Anna, Olaf and the twins look up. "Well, the sun's going down in about another hour and a half or so," he said, looking over his shoulder at them. "You think we'll be here the night?"

"Let's hope not." Anna commented, shifting a little in her seat and rubbing the back of one of her hands with her free hand. "It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Yeah, what if run into Hans again?" Olaf piped up with a displeased expression on his face and an equally sounding tone. "What if he tries to hurt us again?"

"He won't," Elsa spoke up, pausing for a moment and stealing a glance at the large room around them, taking in the huge square shape, the bookshelves along most of the walls, the door at the far end, the table in the middle of the space between them, the expensive looking rugs that covered much of the floor and so on. "Not when he hears what we have to tell him." She added.

Anna exhaled in a way that said: _"It's still not a good idea meeting him. Not after what_ he _did."_ Why should they even try and talk to him? Surely there was someone else they could talk to! Hans was someone not to be trusted. Their meeting with him two years ago was more than enough proof of that!

 _No, Anna, c'mon!_ Her rational side was taking over. _Right now, we need to focus on the more important things_ , _even_ if _it means negotiating with him._ Yes, there was that. As much as Anna really disliked him and had not forgiven Hans for what he had done in the past, they had to stop this island from being turned into a warzone. It was going to be difficult though, and not simply because there was the possibility of a monster brawl taking place here.

Elsa, glancing at Anna's face, could see her sister's dissatisfaction with their objective, and really she could not blame her. Though she always lived by her motto 'the past is in the past', Hans was certainly not to be trusted. His actions were ear unforgivable to say the least and she had hoped he had gotten what he deserved over the past two years since then. To be honest with herself, a tiny, malevolent voice in the back of her head was berating her for coming out here to warn him. _If Godzilla was heading towards the Southern Isles, then they deserve to be put through what_ we _had to go –_ no, wait!

Elsa mentally shook her head a little. _C'mon, Elsa, pull yourself together!_ Such thoughts could not allow themselves into her head, especially now of all times. Right now, they needed to keep everyone alive and stop a disaster from occurring, even if it meant they had to seek Hans' help.

 _At least I know Anna will give him another black eye if he tries anything_ she thought to herself in a pleasing manner; the memory of that event making her smile a little.

Silence filled the room again, penetrated by the sound of birds chirping outside the window from somewhere on the roof. A loving sound it was too, as if it were a ray of hope to lift their spirits and try and make them forget the dire situation they were in now. If only such a thing could happen. If only this had never happened, then life would be able to go back to how it was before. Peaceful, loving, happy and not a fear in the world.

In the meantime, Moll had been pondering over something in her mind whilst having her hand in front of her mouth. It was something quite surprising, maybe even dangerous, but … if things were to go bad then surely … or at least maybe …

"Mothra," she muttered under her breath.

Lora, having heard her sister's mutter, looked up at her. "Sorry, Moll?" she asked.

"Mothra," she repeated, this time loud enough for everyone to hear her. "If things were to go wrong and we could not stop Godzilla and Battra, then maybe Mothra might be able to."

Upon hearing this, everyone aside from Moll exchanged nervous glances in the room, Elsa and Akiro especially. Both knew how much more dangerous this would be if something like that happened, and frankly they were hoping it would not. That was the _last_ thing they all needed right now.

"Moll, please tell me you're joking," Kristoff said, walking over to her.

She turned her head to look up at him. "Master Kristoff, I assure you I am being _completely_ serious. What if Mothra can try and be the arbitrator here? Maybe she can stop Battra and Godzilla from fighting should the latter reach this location?"

"I don't think it'll do much good, Moll," Elsa spoke up. "As good as her intentions will be, she might only be caught in the middle and killed by them."

"I'm surprised she's still alive," Anna entered the conversation. "I mean, with what you told us of your civilisation and your gods I thought she would have died when your home collapsed."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ The sound of someone hammering their fist onto the door hard prevented Moll from speaking as all eyes now turned to the room's entrance. Almost simultaneously, the door opened and a guard the group recognised as Treskow stepped in and moved aside revealing three people. At the front was none other than Hans himself, still clad in his white suit and jacket and boots but without gloves on his hands. Behind him was Christopher, who held a mixed expression of worry and anger as if he were certain over how this meeting was going to turn out and had decided to save himself the trouble of waiting and seeing, and bringing up the rear was none other than Belvera.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" Treskow proclaimed.

Hans stopped and, moving aside to let Belvera and Christopher pass, turned to Treskow. "Wait outside until we call you." He ordered.

With a nod and a "Yes, sir," Treskow stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the two groups alone.

When the door closed, Hans walked over to the Arendelle group, trying to put a welcoming expression on his face but inside he was shaking with fear that Elsa was here, and so was Anna, who he avoided eye contact with. _Old memories still strike new and hard._

"Queen Elsa," he greeted her, stopping a few feet from them and putting some distance between the sofa Anna was on and himself; Belvera filling the gap beside him whilst Christopher walked over to the other side of the sofa, looking down at the floor with a semi guilty expression on his face. "I … I trust your journey was safe." He asked her.

Elsa kept her face blank. "It was fine, Hans." She replied stoically. "But we don't have time to talk about that. I take it you know why we're here," she added, looking over at Christopher, who momentarily caught her gaze before looking back down at the floor.

"Well partly, but before I speak my point I have someone here who wishes to introduce herself." Hans replied, turning to Belvera.

As if on cue, Belvera bowed her head a little. "Such a pleasure, Elsa," she greeted, her tone confident and facial expression smug. "I hope you've come to realise that you've nowhere to turn for help and have no choice but to accept the inevitable."

Elsa glared dangerously at her with her icy blue eyes and those around her felt the room's temperature drop a little. Belvera, whether out of the hopes of pushing Elsa's buttons a little more to amuse herself or simply to hold her confidence, just smiled and looked over at Moll and Lora. Upon seeing them, her face did fall a little.

"And look who has decided to join you," she added with an unimpressed tone. "The two fools that are my sisters!"

"Belvera," Moll spoke up. "You know why we are here, we've come to stop this madness. _Your_ madness before it gets out of hand."

Belvera chuckled. "Madness?" she repeated as if unable to believe what she was hearing. "What madness, Moll?" she asked, walking past Anna and Olaf, who eyed her with tense bodies as if afraid she was going to suddenly lash out at them. "Are you referring to me trying to stop a monster from threatening the world as we know it?! Because I assure you, sister, _that_ is not madness!"

"How can say that?!" Anna seethed angrily, causing all eyes to turn to her as she glared at Belvera. "How can you stand there and say that you're trying to save lives when you sent that monster to Arendelle!"

With a nonchalant shrug, Belvera replied. "Well, Anna, I had to do something to make sure you and your sister's kingdom knew where they stood. Besides, Hans was in support of it, weren't you, Hansy?" she looked up at him with a smile.

Anna's anger then turned to Hans, as did the rest of the Arendellians', and he had to quickly reply for he felt Elsa's icy cold breath falling onto him and he wanted to avoid being frozen into a statue.

"What! No! I said it was a bad idea!" he defended himself, glancing at everyone around him. "The only reason nothing was done because she had that … _thing_ with her and we were too frightened to do anything."

"Fright that I find rather pointless, may I say." Belvera spoke up once again. "All I was doing was making sure that this …" she looked at Elsa and waved her arm with a disgusted look on her face as if she were a selfish rich person looking down with disgust at a poor person lying on the ground in front of her. " _Queen_ was made aware of where she stands. Nothing wrong with that."

"And I don't suppose murdering tens of people matters to you," Kristoff said angrily.

"I prefer to call them 'necessary sacrifices', if you please," Belvera retorted matter-of-factly. "As my sisters will have no doubt informed you all, I do believe life is sacred but at times a few, or even many must be sacrificed to ensure that in the long run people will endure. Now is there anything wrong with that I ask you?" she stated, looking at everyone around her as if waiting for an answer.

Those in the room, even Moll and Lora, were just completely taken aback by her view on all of this. Belvera just … just had no real regard for life in general. She was truly insane, just disguising it with a sane face. How she could stand there and proclaim such things was totally beyond them all. Even Hans was unable to believe what his ears were hearing. _How could someone say that?!_

As for Christopher, a horrific revelation was taking place in his mind. If Belvera had just admitted to being responsible for an attack on Arendelle and the one that took place last night was down to this Battra creature that she had control over then …

 _My God!_ He mentally said to himself. _What have I done?_

"Anyway," Belvera continued. "I think it's time we come to the main point of this meeting. _Queen_ Elsa, when would you like to meet the coalition and put forward your surrender."

"Bullshit, am I surrendering!" Elsa snapped vehemently and turned to Hans. "Hans, this is going to sound crazy and you might not believe me even if it wasn't, but you have to. The reason I've come here is because Godzilla is looking for Battra."

The moment the last part of the sentence hit his ears, Hans' eyes went wide eyed. "What?!" he exclaimed, his body going into panic mode. "Are you sure?! How do you know?! How long will it be?"

"Oh, Hans, don't be fooled by them!" Belvera said to him irritably as if she were a teacher having to repeat instructions constantly to an ignorant pupil. "Can't you see that they're just trying to force you into surrendering!"

"We are not trying to do anything of the sort!" Akiro, who had stayed silent the whole time, spoke up angrily, his accent coming through clearly and making the twins, Olaf, Anna and even Elsa, Kristoff and Christopher flinch a little. "You are being completely ignorant of the threat you are facing, one that _you-_ " he pointed a finger at Belvera. "-have brought to the Southern Isles and endangered everyone on it."

Belvera just gave a smirk of confusion. "What?! I'm sorry, but none of you realise that Battra cannot be tracked like any other creature; his god status is what does that for him. This Godzilla will be going in circles for days until he either gives up or Battra either goes to him."

"So he's nearly impossible to find?" Olaf inquired.

"Yes, little snowman. And if Godzilla was on his way here, then he would have needed to pick up another scent but, obviously, there is nothing of the sort here."

As Belvera finished speaking, Elsa and Anna exchanged concerned glances, wondering if her words actually held some truth to them. If he was not coming, then it was a case of wondering where he was. But Elsa was sure that he was. After all, the last time he had gone to Arendelle he had gotten there ahead of the Kraken because … well, at least in theory because of …

"Anyway, as I was saying, will you be surrendering?" Belvera asked once again.

Snapping herself out of her concerned thoughts, Elsa looked up at Belvera with a firm gaze and replied laconically: "No!"

Belvera just shrugged. "Then I guess our talks here are at a conclusion and were completely pointless. Coming Hans? Christopher?" And with that, she and Christopher turned and walked away from the Arendelle group. Hans looked back at Elsa, then Anna and then the twins and then back at Elsa one last time before heaving a heavy sigh, a look of regret clear on his face, and followed them.

"Hans!" Anna called after him and he stopped dead in his tracks, though the wince on his face as if he was preparing for another punch went unseen by them. "Wait!"

"What is it, Anna?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I know we don't get on, but why are you siding with her?" she asked him. "Surely you can see she's just as much of a monster that you are, I mean were, or no. Ah! Whatever! The point is, you're making a big mistake!"

"She's right, Hans!" Lora said as she walked over with Elsa. "Belvera is very dangerous. You need to get away from her."

Hans sighed again, glancing over his shoulder to see the door to the room open and Belvera standing outside talking to Treskow and … what appeared to be a few others standing out of sight.

"I can't," he told them sadly. "I've been forced into this by the coalition. All we wanted to do was stop Godzilla, but this … this was too much!" he turned to Elsa. "Elsa, just give him up. We can end all this!"

Elsa just stared at him with disbelief, completely overtaken with how little he actually understood. "Hans, don't you see? I can't! Godzilla is a creature of his own will! I don't control him and I can't stop him!"

For a moment, his brown eyes just looked at Elsa sadly as if he felt sorry for her having been put into this situation. Then again, this was not exactly something anyone would wish upon another person. But it was what it was and they had to go along with it and just pray that nothing serious happened.

"Then we have no choice." He told them and with that turned and walked out of the room, leaving them alone.

Slowly, they walked back over to the sofas and sat down, completely overwhelmed with what they had just heard. Belvera was … was … out of her mind. And Christopher was going along with it, and Hans too! Oh, this was bad, very, very bad! They really were on their own. They had hoped that Hans would at least listen to them, but no!

"So what are we going to do now?" Kristoff asked after a few moment's silence.

All eyes turned to Elsa, who just looked up at the wall with an expression that said it all: _I don't know what we_ can _do!_

"There's one thing that strikes me, guys." Olaf piped up, a thinking look on his face. "What did Hans mean by 'we have no choice?'

That was as far as they got.

The next thing they knew, the door flew open and a loud hissing sound filled the room and they were overcome with smoke that seemed to set despite the window being open. Before any yells or shouts of surprise could be called, a series of thuds hit the floor. The hissing stopped. Silence filled the air for a moment and then, as if by magic, the smoke dissipated in an instant.

"Not bad, huh?"

Belvera walked over to the end of the room and stared down at the unconscious bodies of Elsa, Anna, Akiro, Kristoff, the twins and Olaf sprawled out across the floor, lying partly in a heap on one another; a look of triumph on her face. Hans and Christopher entered the room following a group of about eight guards; Treskow standing by the door.

"Take them to the carriage outside." Belvera instructed. "They won't escape from us so easily when they come around. Maybe Elsa will come to her senses."

The guards obeyed and began to pick up the group one each or, with Akiro and Kristoff, between two and carry them out of the room. Treskow put his sheathed sword on the table and picked up Olaf; following Belvera as she left with Hans and Christopher, though not before noticing that his sword was gone.

 _Where has that gotten to?_


	14. Rise of the goddess

**Two hours later**

Darkness had settled across the Southern Isles relatively quickly, even for a winter day. Perhaps it was just the natural cycle of the planets continuing on as they had done for untold millennia, or maybe it was a possible sign of foreboding given the situation the island was now firmly in the grip of. If that was so then even the sky was taking part. Dark clouds had already covered much of the sky, signalling the possibility of a storm. Anyone on the ground having known of the events of the day would think this was the prelude to something terrible. Though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the previous two hours, our main characters, dear readers, knew, or at least had an idea that something was going to happen very soon.

And that is where we turn to.

 **On the hill outside the Southern isles capital**

"Belvera … are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Of course, Hans. All of our potential and immediate enemies are in one place and can't get away."

Reaching the top of the hill, lit only by a torch that Hans was carrying whilst Belvera, who was walking in front of him though he could only just make out her shape in the glow of the fire, seemed able to navigate her way up the hill with ease, they came to a halt. The wide expanse of the top of the natural ground formation was empty but large marks on the ground indicated that Battra had remained there for some time before having to move aside by Belvera and was now circling overhead in the night sky; the clouds masking his body like a protective layer.

For Hans, however, that had been the least of his worries. For the last hour after they had left Christopher at the main castle with the rest of the coalition leaders, he had been asking Belvera many questions about what they were doing. Correction, what _she_ was doing. What was she trying to do? Was she hoping to use Elsa as bait for this Godzilla if he was coming to the island? Or was she just hoping to force her into surrendering? And that was not including what they were doing up here. Was she going to have Battra do something? None of it made any sense. That was not the worst of it, though. Belvera had avoided his questions with either silence or, when she did answer in which case she was very monosyllabic, by simply saying "You'll see," or "Wait," much to Hans' frustration. Whatever it was she was planning, she was clearly trying to keep him in the dark until it actually took place, though her bringing him here to witness whatever it was did seem a little odd.

Belvera walked a few steps into the clearing but Hans did not follow her. She seemed to notice this after a few moments and she stopped and turned back to him; her face just visible in the moonlight and the flickering glow of the torch.

"What's wrong, Hans?" she asked him, her tone a mixture of curiosity and concern. "You're not scared of the dark are you?"

He shook his head, knowing by now that she would be able to see him with her … well, whatever it was she had in her body. "Wha- no! Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Look, Belvera, what are we doing up here anyway?!"

She just rolled her eyes, though Hans could not see it. "Oh come now. Be patient!" she told him.

"No!" Hans snapped. "Look, what're you trying to do?! You've been strutting around here acting as if _you_ are in charge! You've put Elsa and her family and friends in prison, _and_ ignored my protests that that would not work, and you've leaving the coalition out of your … your schemes or whatever it is you are doing!" he took a deep breath to calm down before continuing. "Belvera, what is going on here? I want to know and I want to know now!"

Silence filled the air between them; not even the light breeze seemed to disturb it. Hans stared at the form of Belvera in the darkness in front of him, unsure of the reaction she had to his words. It was probably not a good one but then again he felt he had the right to feel this way. He _is_ the Southern Isles Prince after all, and with his parents and brothers away _he_ was in charge. Belvera's arrival and acting as if this was her kingdom had really diminished his pride and affected how the other coalition members had viewed his position. Even though he knew very well that they all the same way as him with regards to how she seemed to be taking control of everything, they were always querying each other over what to do and were leaving him out of it! Oh, that was so unfair! So _very_ unfair!

The seconds ticked by slowly. One … two … three … What was Belvera doing? Was she going to ignore him (that would not be surprise) or was she going to get angry? His mind briefly went back to when Anna punched him and feared she would do the exact same thing. He even tensed his body to brace himself for something like that to happen.

A sigh pierced the air after about ten seconds, one that surprised Hans. Belvera … seemed to be giving in and stepped a few paces closer so she was more visible in the light of the torch.

"Fine!" she said, clearly annoyed. "Seeing as you're throwing a tantrum because a woman is stepping in here and taking control, I will shut you up and elucidate." She paused to let her words sink in, seeing his expression change from anger to displeased, no doubt over her insulting him by 'throwing a tantrum' and telling him to shut up. "Let me ask you this simple question. What do see up above us?"

She pointed up at the sky to emphasise her point and Hans looked up, silent as he searched the sky believing she was emphasising something in particular. Whatever it was though, he could not find it.

"Well … just … the night sky. The clouds." He answered.

"Good," Belvera replied. "Firstly, that shows you are not blind-" (Hans glared at her when she saw this and she shot him a smile) "-And second, did you know that tonight there's meant to be a _full_ moon, yes?" she asked rhetorically.

Hans glanced back up at the moon and then at Belvera again. "Well, yes. So what? I can't see it!"

She just smiled and stepped a little closer to him. "Do you remember when you were up here earlier after Battra came back from Arendelle and I said I had _some things_ to take care of this Godzilla and Elsa?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, as you already saw, Battra was not simply enough so I will reveal to you what _will_ destroy both of them."

Before he could ask another question, she turned and walked into the darkness one more; letting herself be enveloped by it and taken away into an uncertain existence. Hans sighed and followed, listening out for her footsteps but either she was deliberately sneaking so as to confuse him or she had some power that made her footfalls nearly soundless.

"I'd stay there, Hans," her voice called out to him from the darkness. "Just watch."

Deciding it was best not to push his luck given where he was and _who_ he was with, he stayed put and listened … and waited.

 _"My goddess!"_ Belvera's voice came from the darkness, somewhere. _"Tonight we witness your rebirth! Tonight at this hour under this full moon, we witness the destruction of your foes. I pray to you! Come! Come alive!"_ Her voice was beginning to grow loud and filled with emotional vehemence as if she were a preacher literally crying out to God. _"Come alive!_ _ **Come alive!**_ _"_

Hans could only listen in disbelief, and light apprehension. As he had thought earlier, Belvera really seemed to be out of her mind. Calling to a goddess? What sort of world was she li-wait!

A flash of lightning lit up the air like a brief sunrise. What was this? The storm had come out of nowhere; just an hour ago the clouds looked like normal ones. And the wind? The wind began to pick up around his ankles, growing stronger with every passing second and filling the air with its whistle and causing his jacket to flap loudly. Hans even felt his legs be pushed as the wind grew in strength. He stared in disbelief into the darkness, only catching brief glimpses of her when the flashes of lightning briefly lit up the ground around him. What? What was this? There was no storm or strong winds earlier! What was going on?

" _ **Come alive, my goddess! I call to you! Your servant! Come alive!"**_

Belvera! She was … she was doing something! Whatever it was, judging by the wind and the dark scenery and what had happened earlier on today and yesterday, it was not going to be good.

The wind was growing stronger, now reaching storm strength and filled the air with its terrible cry as Hans felt it sweep across the clearing and up into the air in a never ending manner. A loud BOOM of thunder echoed across the sky from above. He looked up and saw a purple … hole? Yes it was, or at least that's what it looked like. It was about one hundred feet in the air above them and was growing quickly. Purple/blueish lightning lit up the air, each one echoing out with a CRASH and a BANG as if a hurricane was barrelling into the Sothern Isles in full force.

 _Put a few more clouds in the sky and it would be_ very _similar!_ Hans thought to himself as he tried crouching down to limit the wind's impact on him but instead chose to lay down.

Above him, the hole grew and the lightning flashed out, covering the sound of Belvera's insane chanting. Though Hans had come up here with her, he was sure as hell not going to go and get her. As far as he was concerned, this just proved his point earlier. Belvera was really out of her mind! The sound of this … mini-storm, for want of a better word, filled his ears. Hans buried his head into the ground, praying that he would not be claimed by the storm. He briefly looked back up at the hole and saw some of the clouds swirling around it, forming a few breaks. Though the breaks were small, he could see flashes of the moon on the other side.

A full moon.

The storm was now at full strength and Hans had to throw himself into the ground, covering his head with his arms. Thousands of terrified thoughts raced through his head. He could imagine himself being tossed into the air, thrown by its sheer strength. _It will be the last thing I hear._

What … It … it was gone! Slowly, Hans lifted his head from the grass and scanned his surroundings. The calm wind had returned! How? He looked up and saw that the hole was gone and the sky went dark again as the clouds returned to their position, except for a large area above them that grew in size. It was probably a break form-wait! A huge black shape?

 **BOOM!** Hans let out a cry of terror as he was lifted a few feet off the ground and landed with a thud on his side. Pain flared up his arm and leg as his body tried to recover from the initial shock. Groaning he picked himself up but lost his footing and had to fall onto one knee to hold himself up.

"What was that?" he said to himself as he looked up and immediately went quiet, though his body was screaming at him to run.

A pair of huge, glowing red eyes lay before him, hovering about sixty feet above the ground, staring directly at his tiny form. Around it, he could make out scaly skin with sharp, pointed features and gold colouring. A few loud thuds erupted as the ground shook simultaneously, meaning that this thing had legs. It's skin, too, must have been covered black because he could barely make out anything beyond the eyes, which were the only source of light as the torch had been blown out by the wind. Hans tried to get up and run but a loud growl-like sound from … whatever it was made him fall over on his back and he tried to push himself away as fast as he could, desperate to put some distance between them.

 _Oh God! Please don't hurt me!_ was all that his mind could think of. _Please, God, help me! Please!_

The red eyes edged closer to Hans and below them he could see a huge mouth that opened and closed and was surrounded with pointed horns and scales and other things too ghastly to describe, let alone look at. Hans shut his eyes, preparing for his body to be taken between this creature's jaws and chomped into thousands of tiny pieces. _Let's just hope it's quick!_

"My goddess!" came Belvera's voice.

Hans' eyes shot open to see her down on one knee in front of him, head bowed low and one arm with a fisted hand resting across her chest. Thirty feet before her, the red eyes halted and a low, humming sound came from the creature. It appeared to be … interested in the action before it and was waiting to see what Belvera would do next.

 _Man, for once I'm glad she's here_ Hans mentally said to himself.

"My goddess!" Belvera said again, this time raising her head to look into its eyes. "My heart is filled with joy you have come back. Your enemies are weak and concentrated in one point. Now is your chance to finish them. Your seeds shall be sown! You will be unstoppable!"

The creature made a low, pleased sounding noise as the red eyes rose higher into the air and looked over the hill's top. Hans and Belvera followed where they were looking; their eyes resting on the one place before them that would logically be the most attractive for the creature.

 _ **AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**_

It seemed to fill the air like the sounds and the cries of the damned rising from hell itself. The sound of their skin being torn, the screeches of the supernatural, maybe even the very voice of the devil himself. Whatever metaphor one may use to describe it, he was certain nothing would come close. One thing was certain, though. It made his heart stop dead, almost quite literally.

The wind picked up again, only this time the sound of beating wings came with it. Hans and Belvera, who had a huge, nasty smile on her face, watched as it rose into the air. Its black shape seemed to cover the entire sky. Then, when it was about one hundred feet above them, it shot off away from the hill.

Hans got up and rushed to the edge of the hill, looking on helplessly as the creature made its way towards the one place he feared.

 _It's going to the capital!_

 **Hey fellow FF readers and writers. Look forward to the next chapter.**


	15. The arrival

**Meanwhile, in a prison within the Belt**

If there was one thing that the Southern Isles and Arendelle had in common, it was their prisons. Dark, damp and lifeless, many who looked upon them would consider those who had been put in there as getting their just desserts. They were the place for common criminals and traitors and rebels to the kingdom.

Never, however, would they ever believe, let alone realise that within one prison tucked away in the forest near one of the main paths that led to its intended port a fellow monarch and her family were imprisoned.

The prison itself was a former blockhouse but had been converted into a prison about twenty years prior and had since been expanded and strengthened. The main building was a huge brick block that stood about ten stories high, just enough to see over the treetops, with three wide appendages coming out of it (two on the sides and one out of the back). Each appendage led to a smaller block at its end, these also being brick buildings. At the front of the main building was a large courtyard about sixty feet in length and fifty in width with a pole that held the flag of the Southern Isles at its top. All around the prison was a brick wall with four towers at the corners, each of these also high enough to be able to look over the treetops at the surrounding wilderness and at the capital about five hundred meters away down the main path. A large wooden gate was on the front wall with a winch built into the wall just above it. Guards patrolled the walls and two stood at attention outside the main entrance, each one armed with a rifle, a sword and/or a crossbow. Some held lanterns and held them in their hands as they went on their patrols, adding light to the torches and lanterns that were attached to the walls and towers of the prison. Normally, this prison was prison was rather quiet and held few, if any, convicts or criminals. Give the current aforementioned occupants however; security was beefed up just in case.

In a cell that was located a level below ground, Kristoff sat on the bench holding his head up on his palms whilst Sven sat on the ground next to him, chewing purposelessly on a piece of straw. As mentioned before, dear readers, their cell was dark and damp and largely unkempt. Chains hung from the ceiling and a small barred window gave them a view of the edge of the courtyard. There were only three benches chained to the wall (including the one Kristoff was sitting on) and both of them were occupied by Elsa, Anna and the twins; all of whom were still unconscious. Akiro and Olaf lay on the floor with their heads resting against Sven's side, both of them also having not awakened. A single wooden door on the wall to Kristoff's right led out into the corridors and upstairs to ground level.

For the umpteenth time, Kristoff exhaled in an annoyed way and looked up around the cell. Whatever Belvera had done to them, he had been the luckiest, possibly because he had been closest to the window, hence why he had recovered first. He had spent about twenty minutes trying to wake up the others but it had been pointless and so he had resigned himself to waiting until … whatever it was that was in their bodies had worn out.

As he looked over at Sven, he saw a down expression on his reindeer's face and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, shouldn't be too long now, buddy," he said to Sven to try and cheer him up.

Sven looked at him with a doubtful expression. _"But you said that last time!"_ Kristoff said I his imitation voice of Sven.

"I know, buddy, but we can't do anything until the others wake up and-" he looked up at Elsa and Anna, who were had top and tailing one of the benches, as were the twins. "-recover from whatever it was that's still in their system."

Sven let out a disappointed exhale and resumed to looking down at the floor whilst chewing on the same piece of straw, not making any headway on it. Kristoff got up and walked over to the window, grasping it with both hands and looking out longingly at the courtyard before him with his brown eyes. He wanted to get out of here, he wanted to get back home and forget about all this. _Such dreams_! He would never have thought that this was going to happen to him; being imprisoned in the dungeon of another kingdom awaiting … God knows what. Death? Banishment from the Southern Isles? Or starvation from them keeping him in here with the others?

 _I doubt that last one_ he mentally told himself. _Then again, with everything that's happened over the past six months it wouldn't be surprising if that was to be our fate._

And, of course, there was the question of what would happen if Godzilla showed up. What was to happen? If the guards or Hans or Belvera suspected that Elsa was leading him here then they would kill her; regardless of her ice powers. But Kristoff knew that that would be a big mistake. If Elsa was to die, then Godzilla would have nothing to stop him from wreaking havoc on the entire island. Countless innocents would perish, lives would be ruined and forever changed, and this time the Southern Isles _might not_ recover.

 _It would be Arendelle all over again!_

"Uuuuuhhh … w-where are … w-we!"

Turning his head around so fast he felt his neck click, Kristoff saw Anna slowly raise her head and groggily open her eyes as if she were waking up from a deep sleep. Next to her, Elsa began to stir as well, though she did not sit up but just turned slightly onto her side, nearly knocking Anna off the bench.

"Anna!" Kristoff exclaimed, rushing over to her. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked her, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

Anna wiped her loose hair out of her face and hugged Kristoff back too, largely so she could lean on him and prevent herself from falling face first onto the stone floor.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, Kristoff," she replied, rubbing her eyes and looking at her surroundings as her vision gradually became clearer. "Where are we?"

"In a dungeon, possibly somewhere on the Southern Isles," he answered her, looking over at Elsa and then at the twins; the latter also beginning to stir. "I don't know how long we've been out for but it's dark out now."

Anna nodded, sitting upright again after having gained her strength and turned to Elsa, whose eyes were flickering and was trying to push herself up on the bench.

"Elsa, take it easy!" Anna urged, grasping her sides and gently lifting her elder sibling up from her laying down position to a more upright posture. "Take it slow!"

Elsa let out a small groan and her head fell forward onto Anna's shoulder as she gradually woke up, shaking her head a little every few seconds as if to shake the sleepiness out of her. Her head was pounding and her body felt weak as if she had been a victim of a serious illness that had drawn all her strength.

"Where are we?" she managed to say as her eyes managed to open a little more now, holding onto Anna's arm for support as she tried to sit up.

"Kristoff said we're-hey easy!" Anna replied, having to stop mid-sentence and grab Elsa as she nearly fell off the bench from trying to do too much at once. "We're in some dungeon prison. We might still be on the Southern Isles though."

Elsa groaned. "Oh! They tricked us!" she said, a more angry expression coming onto her face. "Bastards! I should've seen it coming!"

THUD! "OW!" A sharp cry turned their attention to the other bench to see Moll lying on the floor on her side, groaning through gritted teeth as she sat up.

"Sorry, Moll!" Lora, who had managed to sit herself up on the bench they had been lying on, said apologetically. "I didn't mean to knock you off."

"Don't worry about it, sister," Moll replied as she turned to the others. "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Those awake nodded and replied the positive; Kristoff turning to check on Akiro and Olaf as they too were starting to come around. It took about five minutes for everyone to wake and fully come back to their senses. When they had, Moll spoke up in answer to Olaf's question about what had happened to them.

"Belvera used sleeper gas on us," she explained. "Another of her tricks and we failed to see it!"

"Don't blame yourself," Elsa spoke up, looking over at the door. "Hans and Belvera had this planned. We've got to stop them."

"Question is; how?" Akiro asked, looking over at the door. "Simply breaking out of here will be too dangerous." He added with a grim tone.

"What if one of us feigns sickness?" Anna spoke up, drawing eyebrow raising looks from the others. "I mean, it might work." She added in a hopeful tone.

"I'll do it!" Olaf piped up ecstatically. "I could say I'm melting or something! That would work, huh guys?"

Elsa went to reply when the sound of shouting reached them through the window. She, along with the others, rushed over to the window and looked out to see in the light of the lanterns and torches several guards rushing to the walls on their left, each one shouting out words of shock and terror to another.

"Sir, the city!"

"What is it? What's going on?!"

Another guard rushed past the window. "My god, I can't believe this is happening!"

Those in the dungeon exchanged concerned glances with each other; the same question running through their minds.

 _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Treskow had seen many strange and stomach churning things in his life but what was before him was something he had never thought he would ever witness, nor would he ever want to. Those around him felt the same way as they stared on in disbelief from their position on the wall that just looked over the tops of the trees.

A few minutes horse ride ahead of them was the capital of the Southern Isles and even though it was dark out tonight with a cloud filled sky, the city was alight as if the sun was rising over the horizon. Only, the light was not caused the change of night to day, it was because of the numbers of fires raging across the city, covering parts of it in smoke as clouds of it rose into the air, making those who were looking at it compare it to hell itself. The screams and cries of the people in the city echoed through the air. Alongside them were the spine chilling sounds of … what they could only make out were roars and screeches.

"Look!" a guard a few feet to Treskow's left exclaimed all of a sudden, pointing at the burning city.

Those around the guard looked at where he was pointing and quickly saw it.

A huge form was moving about the city, weaving in and out of the towers of smoke as it appeared to be tearing apart every building it could reach. Though they were quite a distance away from the city, the crack and smash of buildings sounded as if it was happening right next to the prison. Another screech filled the air as if the devil himself was cackling madly at the calamity unfolding in the capital. Silhouetted against the smoke and the flames, it looked like some kind of winged creature though it was too far away for them to make out any distinguishing features.

"My god!" one of the guards with a gold star engraved onto his helmet, highlighting he was some kind of senior at the prison, gasped as he walked up to the group, unable to take his eyes off the scene befalling them. "What kind of creature is that?"

"It must be from Queen Elsa, just like that other one that was Arendelle last year!" one of the guards, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and was standing next to Treskow, growled angrily. "She's punishing us for imprisoning her!"

"Are you subtly hinting we threaten her with death unless she orders it to halt its attack?" another guard, who had black hair and green eyes, said to the one who had made the angry remark, aghast.

Treskow shook his head and, not turning his head away from the scene, spoke up.

"No, this isn't Queen Elsa," he said, turning all heads in his immediate vicinity to him. "It wouldn't be compatible with her personality. This is something else."

"Well maybe we were mistaken about her!" the blonde haired guard snapped back, causing Treskow to turn to him with an annoyed expression.

"You are being unreasonable!" he snapped back at the guard.

"Look enough!" the senior intervened, silencing their argument as all heads now turned to him. "We need to get to the city and fight this creature. The soldiers there will need our help."

"Sir, with all due respect, how do you expect us to fight that creature?" another guard asked, nodding towards it as it swung what they could deduce was a leg at the ground, a dull thud erupting telling them it made contact with the pavement over there.

For a moment, the senior considered the guard's response as he looked back at the burning city. Then he sighed heavily.

"I don't know, soldier," he responded sadly but had already resigned himself that he and his men would have to intervene, even if it meant certain death. "But let us hope something comes to our rescue."

* * *

 **At the port of Fredensborg,**

Although it was a small port nestled between a small hill and an expanse of fields, the port of Fredensborg on the west side of the island was quite prosperous when compared to its contemporaries. Basing its economy on fishing, naval ship repairs and international trade, it had done well and supplied the Southern Isles with a good source of capital, making it one of the central economic powerhouses for the entire island. What was more, some of the most distinguished naval officers in the island's navy heralded from here.

Captain Ivar was one of them. This late at night he would be at home sorting out the procedures for the navy's training manoeuvres in the sea whilst his wife would be putting his daughter to bed. The events of the day, however, had thrown a monkey wrench into that and now he was ensuring that the Arendelle vessel was kept under close guard and its crew were kept on board the ship to prevent any mishaps or sabotage taking place. Though he had spent the last few years as one of the navy's top captains happy that Queen Elsa was a benign monarch and Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom, the events of the last six months and the suspicion around her had made him paranoid about their intentions. As irrational as it sounded, he did not want to take the risk in risking innocent lives. He had been hoping that all of this would blow over quickly and calmly and life would return to normal.

"Look! Smoke coming from the capital!"

"Oh my! What's going on?"

"Must be a huge fire or something!"

Standing on a dock near the Arendelle ship, Ivar looked up with a concerned expression at the pillars of smoke with a just visible fiery glow rising in the distance behind the hill. The nearest forest was about ten minutes away so if you were on top of the hill then you could see quite a bit from the island. Already in the main street that ran through the town he could see several people were rushing in that direction.

 _I hope everything is okay there_ he mentally told himself.

"Ivar!"

Looking down the docks, he saw to his surprise a woman with brown hair, green eyes and in a white dressing gown rushing towards him, holding a small girl of about eight years old in her arms. She bore her mother's hair and her father's eyes and was also dressed in a night gown, though this was a lime green colour. With them was a guard who had felt it best to escort them here, the paranoia of Ivar having clearly rubbed off on someone.

"Sophia! What are you and Anne doing out here?" he asked apprehensively as they reached him.

"Do you see the smoke?" Sophia asked him as the four of them turned to look at it.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." Ivar tried to console his wife and turned to the guard. "Do they have any idea of what could be causing it?" he asked him.

The guard shook his head. "Nothing, sir. It's only just started happening in the last few minutes. A few guards on horseback have already left to see what's wrong."

Ivar nodded, trying to find some form of comfort in the guard's words. Maybe the horsemen would find out what was wrong. It was just a fire. Terrible but nothing more. It would be put out and everything would be rebuilt and normality would return. Yes.

Whilst they had been preoccupied with the smoke and the fire, Ivar and Sophia's daughter, Anne, who had been set on the ground by her mother, had walked to the end of the dock ad gazed out over the water, smiling to herself at the sound it made as it brushed against the ship nearby and the wooden post. All of this adult stuff and concerns did nothing to wipe away the happiness she could find in things most people would never think twice about.

 _It's so nice here_ she mentally told herself. _It's just so lo-what the?_

The sound of rushing water filled her ears like a stampede of horses running by at full speed. Looking down, she gasped a little to see the water receding, and _very quickly_ at that. So quick that in the space of about two seconds, the seabed was visible and several fish were left flopping about in the mud. Anne looked around her and went wide-eyed to see the entire harbour draining as if someone had pulled a plug in the sea. What was going on? Where was it going?

Half-turning, she shouted "Dad!"

Her parents and the guard turned instinctively to her call and could barely speak as they saw the water recede from the harbour. Ivar rushed over and picked up his daughter, staring in disbelief at the now empty harbour around him.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she asked him.

He could only shake his head a little in response, a lost expression on his face. "I don't know sweetheart."

This was something he had ever seen before. An entire harbour draining like that?! What could cause it? There were no massive holes or anything out here, and such things simply did not exist. Was it an earthquake? Possibly but there had never been one here before, or at least not one he had heard of, though it may explain the cause for the fire. Wait! If that was so, then why had the port not been affected? Something was not right.

It was then that he became aware of a feeling in his gut, a feeling that urged him to run as fast as could inland. What was it? Why was he feeling it all of a sudden? Surely this was nothing dangerous, right?

Suddenly, Ivar's eyes went wide when he saw the outline of the waves coming back, only this time they were _much bigger_ than before. Oh no! It was a harbour wave. He had heard the Japanese had a name for it though he could not remember it but that would not matter right now. The waves were getting closer, only about a mile or so out and closing in fast.

"Ivar!" his wife cried to him in a panicked voice as she too caught sight of the incoming waves.

Adrenaline pumping into his veins, Ivar turned and ran full speed down the dock and cried out "Wave! Get inland now! Go!" to his wife and the guard, who obeyed and rushed with him.

By the time they had reached the town, some of the people had also notice the incoming danger and were rushing inland as fast as they could go. Some were running down the street in the hopes of getting to the hill, others were rushing in doors and hoping to take refuge on the roofs. Even the guards keeping watch on the Arendelle vessel had taken to boarding it in the hopes that they would not be swept away. Cries and shouts of terror filled the air as the panicked mob waited for the town to be struck by the coming calamity.

Ivar grabbed hold of his wife's hand and, holding both her and his daughter close, led them and the guard into a small café and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Quick, up the stairs, go!" Ivar ordered.

The others obeyed as he took one look through the window and saw the wave coming just outside the harbour, though it was already causing the dock they had been on to wobble and a small fishing vessel to rock violently. Seeing it made his heart tighten. _Only a few more seconds!_

He ran, ran faster than he thought he could ever go. Going through a door to the back, he ran up a flight of stairs that led to the living quarters of the inhabitants, though they were not at home, most likely having fled at the sight of the wave. Another flight led up to what he presumed, and hoped, was the roof with the door already open to signal that the others had just gone through it. He ran up it to the roof and met up with the others, who were looking out at the town and harbour before them with terrified looks as the wave reached the port. Around them on the roofs of other nearby buildings, other people took refuge.

With a cacophony of crashes and the sound of running water smashing into everything at the speed of a thousand horses, the wave overtook the docks, engulfing and submerging them quickly in a matter of seconds. Boats left in the harbour were pulled into the main street and alleyways. Wood splintered and cracked as loud as thunder, glass smashed, buildings rocked as if they were in the middle of an earthquake (the café Ivar and the others were on rocked and nearly knocked them off their feet). The sounds of screaming and crying from further down the end of the town intensified and Ivar, rushing to the side, looked on in horror as he saw a group of people be swept up in the swell of water and dragged under, almost certainly to their doom.

Looking down at the water as it continued to rush down the street in a never ending surge, he felt his heart break. Everything he had grown up with here; his home, his possessions, his friends and neighbours, his very life was being swept away. It teared him up inside! How could this happen! Why had this happened? Were they being punished by god for some sin? Or was it simply an act of nature? Either way, it just struck a painful blow to him as everything he had ever known was literally swept away.

Behind him, his wife sobbed loudly with tears running down her face. His daughter also buried her face in her mother's shoulder, crying as she thought about her home and her friends, knowing that both had probably not survived.

Ivar rushed over and embraced them both. "It's okay, sweetheart!" he said comfortingly, though his voice began to break too at the sheer feeling of being overwhelmed by what was happening. "It's okay!"

"Oh Ivar!" Sophia cried, embracing him tightly. "H-how c-could this happen! Why?!"

Ivar could not answer but only hold his wife and daughter close to him. How could this happen? Why was it? Why to them?! Why?!

A gasp drew his attention to the guard, who was backing away, almost falling over himself as he stared up in what could only be described as pure terror. Ivar followed the guard's gaze. One look made his face lose all the colour and he grabbed his wife and pulled her away as fast as he could towards the other end of the roof.

"Ivar what are you-oh my god!" his wife gasped, losing all colour from her face. Their daughter buried herself into her mother as if hoping not to draw its attention.

What they saw before them was a huge form. It stood … god knows how tall but to them it seemed to reach the clouds and beyond. Even though it was dark, their eyes could easily make out a pair of huge legs that rose and fell as … whatever the hell it was moved through the town, marching down the main street that was just wide enough to accommodate its size. Ivar followed the legs up to a huge torso, though anything distinguishing was too dark to make out, to a pair of huge arms with clawed hands at the end. Being so close made him unable to view the head of this thing but, in a way, he was glad he did not have to. Looking at it would probably cause him to have a heart attack, though he was quite close to doing that already.

As the huge creature passed, its loud footfalls rocking the ground and causing the building to shake more and filling the air with loud splashes that sounded as if someone was throwing boulders into the sea, Ivar noticed that, aside from the aforementioned sounds, the cries and shouts of the other inhabitants had ceased. He could not blame them; anyone would be silenced if they saw … _this_ walking right through their town. He could be thankful, though, that it seemed to be ignoring them. It would not even be a surprise if it did not even _notice_ them.

The creature's huge body had largely passed them now but even so the huge fins on its back that looked sharper than anything ever made just intimidated him into silence. And the tail too dragged through the water, splashing loudly and its tip even knocking into the front of a house and dragging a boat with it as it followed the rest of the creature down the main street. They could just … stare in … well, shock and amazement at the size of this thing.

 _Now I know why this thing is called Godzilla!_ He thought to himself, his mind referring immediately back to when the news of the huge battle at Arendelle had reached the Southern Isles.

And then, with a loud BOOM, the creature's feet began to make contact with land as it reached the outskirts of the town and began to move inland, its huge body largely obscuring the clouds of smoke and the glow coming from the direction of the capital. Behind it, it left an alive but devastated and stunned community in its wake.

"My god!" Ivar breathed as he watched the huge form of the creature move in land. "We're in for a horrific night!"


	16. Showdown on the Southern Isles P1

When you are witnessing a calamity befall right before your very eyes, a sense of terror overwhelms you as you struggle to try and comprehend the severity and horror of the situation. You ask yourself: can this really be happening? Could you truly be witnessing such a horrific event? Are people suffering right before your eyes?

For Hans, looking down at the capital city of his home and watching the huge dark shape of the monster 'goddess' that Belvera had just summoned lay waste to the city made him feel that way. His brown eyes looked own helplessly as the sections of the city burned; the cries and shrieks of the civilian echoing out across the land and breaking the silence of the night. The creature let out another screech and drove a leg into the ground near the castle, tearing away part of a building as well as the pavestones there and filling the air with a loud thud.

"Oh dear," Belvera said, a hint of surprise in her voice. "I didn't think she'd be doing that." She added, the dislike clear in her tone.

Hans turned back to Belvera, now a look of anger burning in his eyes. "Belvera, what the hell have you done?! Look what you've unleashed!"

Belvera flinched at his words, looking quite surprised to see him angry. "Hansy, don't be like that! I can't control what she does!"

"Then why the hell did you bring her back?! You said she'd be going after Godzilla and Elsa?!" he shouted at her vehemently. "Belvera look at what's happening?!"

She raised her hands to try and calm him down and said vociferously. "Okay, we'll get her to stop. In fact, look!" she pointed down to the city to see that the creature was now attacking the ground, seemingly ignoring the people in the city. "She's not even attacking your city anymore. What's there to be worried about?!"

Hans just stared at her in disbelief. How could she be saying things like that?! She was just dismissing it as unimportant? How was … _this_ unimportant, it was the literal destruction a city of people, along with the inhabitants themselves?! She was … it dawned on him for a second time today that Belvera was just as Christopher said she was. She was truly insane. He had partly dismissed it the first time, but now … now he would have to be a real fool to ignore it again.

"I can't believe you," he said to her, this time his voice toneless but the shock was evident on his face. "You're insane! You've lost your mind!" he cried.

Upon hearing those words, Belvera's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Her purple eyes now blazed with a fiery touch that Hans had to admit made him wonder if his outburst was a good idea.

"Are you trying to cut things off between us, Hans?" she said in a serious tone, stepping close to him.

Hans felt a shiver run down his spine but he held his ground. "What I'm saying, Belvera, is that you are too dangerous for the Southern Isles and people in general. Look at what you've done!"

Her glare became even more sinister as she took another step towards him, staring him down with her purple eyed gaze.

"Alright, Hans, you wanna play it this way? Fine. But I'm through with you!" she seethed at him and took a step back. "Shame really, I thought we had something."

A look of confusion and complete disbelief spread across Hans' face. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me, but no matter." Was her reply and she snapped her fingers.

For a moment nothing happened, making Hans wonder if she was trying to prove some kind of point. Then, with a loud WHOOSH, followed by an earth shuddering THUD, a huge shape slammed into the ground behind Belvera, knocking him off his feet but leaving her unfazed. Looking up, he gasped upon seeing that it was Battra, whose red eyes were glaring down at him with an intense hatred. Just like what happened earlier, Hans had threatened his master and he had wants to tear him apart then and there. Now it looked like Battra was going to get his wish.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Hans," Belvera said to him. "But, really, you should have learned that in order to bring everlasting peace there have to be a few sacrifices. Including yours."

Hans gulped and, picking himself up, backed away from winged beast before him; his heart hammering away in his chest as it screamed at him to run away as fast as he could. But his legs seemed to be too shocked to obey. Battra let out a growl and leaned in closer, the look of hatred and a desire to kill shining brightly in his eyes.

 _ **AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!**_ "What the?"

Battra looked up away from Hans down at the capital below and let out a low roar of anger. Belvera rushed over to the side of the hill and saw something that made her growl through gritted teeth.

The silhouette of the dark goddess let out another screech as a small explosion erupted on its side where one of the wings was, causing her to half stumble away from the large hole she had been digging. Belvera growled again. Somewhere in the city was a canon, and the humans were firing on her! How dare they! How could they do something like that to her! Oh, they were going to pay for this!

The sound of an alarmed roar from behind drew her attention back to Battra, only to notice quickly what it was he was furious about.

"HANS!" she screamed through rage at him as she saw his form run down the path to the bottom of the hill as fast as he could go.

Every fibre in her body was raring to go after him and kill him. She even took a few steps in his direction, determined to chase him down, but another roar from below stopped Belvera in her tracks and brought a concerned expression onto her face. _Talk about being at a crossroads!_ What was she to do? Was she to go after Hans with Battra and tear him apart, or help her goddess? Both of those things she wanted to complete but doing both of them at the same time was impossible.

Looking at Battra, who was peering down the side of the hill at Hans's tiny form near the bottom with a fiery anger in his red eyes, she spoke up.

"Leave him for now, Battra!" she ordered. "He won't get far by the time the Goddess has done her work. Let's go!"

With a low growl of annoyance, Battra acquiesced to his master's demands. Hopefully he would get to tear Hans limb from limb personally when it was over.

* * *

"Queen Elsa, how do we know we can trust you?!"

"If I wanted to cause trouble I would have done so the moment we woke up in the dungeon."

In the prison courtyard, Elsa and her family and friends stood in front of the senior guard, both of them speaking vehemently to one another. Though their conversation was not an argument, it was close enough to one. A few guards stood nearby with their weapons close as if they feared Elsa would suddenly turn on them. The rest of the prison's garrison were still on the walls watching the attack on the capital unfold.

"Look, commander, you have to let us go to the capital! We're the only ones who can stop this creature!" Elsa was saying.

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I don't know if such a move is a good idea. Given your reputation with one of these creatures-" the senior replied but Elsa, who by now had had enough, lost it.

"LOOK, STOP THIS OKAY!" she yelled at him, a layer of sharp icicles shooting up from around her to about knee height. "We need to get out there now. If we don't, then many more people are going to die! Do you want that on your conscience?! Do you?!"

Her angry outburst seemed to have shocked the senior into being unable to reply. Though he eyed the icicles around her feet with apprehension, he did consider his words. Keeping Elsa here were his orders and he did not want to disobey them. Besides, there were a lot of rumours and testimonies that claimed she had control over this … Godzilla creature, so who was to say that she did not have control over this one currently attacking the capital?

On the other hand, Elsa looked serious, as did her associates, in taking on this creature. Surely there was some truth in that. Plus, as she said, if she had wanted to break out of the prison she could have done so with her ice powers, but no. He had sent a guard to fetch her and her associates when they first started witnessing the attack and they had come peacefully. And where was this Godzilla creature?

"Sir?" came the voice of Treskow, who walked over to them. "If I may, Queen Elsa does have a point. Plus, I was there when she and her friends were imprisoned. This Belvera we have here in the Southern Isles is … out of her mind."

"He's right," Moll spoke up desperately. "Sir, our senior is dangerous. Please, we are the only ones who can stop her. You have to let us go to the city."

The senior looked at her, then at the others and then once more at the cloud of smoke rising over the trees from the city; the screams and loud screeches and crashes filling his ears like the sounds of hell itself. Disobeying orders was not something he would ever do, not at all. But with this disaster befalling them was it wise to continue that?

With a heavy sigh, he looked over at Queen Elsa. "Please don't make me regret this."

Elsa nodded. "You won't." she reassured him.

* * *

Just minutes later, with Kristoff, Olaf and Akiro riding on Sven and the girls two each on the backs of a pair of horses they had given by the guards, the Arendelle group rode out down the main path in the direction of the city, directly towards what many would perceive as an apocalyptic event.

Standing on the wall and watching the group disappear behind the trees, the senior metaphorically held his breath, wondering what was going to happen now that he had made his decision.

"God help all of us." He muttered to himself.

Whatever happened tonight, he and everyone else that was still alive and watching this unfold hoped that it would not be the end of the Southern Isles.

"SIR!" someone from below yelled out to him.

Those on the wall turned and saw a lone soldier standing near the entrance pointing up down the path that led away from the capital, only more towards the sky. They followed where he was pointing and all went silent as looks of complete astonishment and terror etched across their faces.

* * *

"Whoa boy!" Elsa said, pulling back on the reins of the horse; Moll and Lora doing the same as their stopped beside them. Sven came to a halt next to them too.

"Oh my god!" Kristoff breathed, looking on at the scene before them.

Those with him were completely silent at the sight before them.

The capital of the Southern Isles was a shell of its former self. Once one of the most famed and cultured settlements in Northern Europe, a place where people shopped and lived and worked and learned and were happy, had been turned into a living nightmare. Clouds of smoke covered much of the city with the glow of fires lighting up the sky, turning night into day. Buildings burned, many of them being either half destroyed or completely levelled to the ground. Waves of frightened people fled past them into the forest, some with wounds all over their bodies, others clutching children or injured close to them as they ran. Every so often, mixed in with the fleeing mob was a horse cart; the animals as well as the people inside and holding onto it just as terrified and wanting to get away as fast as they could. Another loud screech erupted from the burning city, followed by a loud thud and the sound of a multitude of wood snapping. Anyone looking upon the scene could only compare it to the apocalypse befalling the kingdom; the end of civilisation; the very destruction of humanity.

For a moment, none of the group moved, completely entranced by the horrific sight of the city being torn apart in front of them. For Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, however, it was déjà vu for it reminded them of when Arendelle had faced this threat last year during the battle between Godzilla and the Kraken. _A nightmare relived._

Snapping back into reality, Elsa gave the reins a whack. "C'mon, we have to get moving. Hand onto me, Anna."

Her sister obeyed, wrapping her arms around the waist of her elder sibling as their horse ran down the open street into the city; the others following close behind.

Almost immediately, it was as if they had been transported into a living hell. The heat from the fires, even though most of them were quite a distance away, could be felt across her cheeks as if she was sitting next to a fireplace. Piles of rubble filled the street and occasionally they passed the body of a soldier or a civilian, having either been crushed by the rubble, succumbed to smoke inhalation or, as had happened a few times, had been left on the ground by the fleeing mob and succumbed to their wounds. A loud bang echoed from somewhere inside the city and a roar followed quickly after.

As they turned into another wide street, passing a group of soldier who stared at them in shock as went, Anna spoke up.

"Elsa?"

Her sister looked over her shoulder at her younger sibling. "What is it, Anna?" she asked, glancing ahead to make sure they were not going to run into anything.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this?"

Elsa did not reply but looked away for a moment, partly to concentrate on the street ahead but also to ponder on Anna's words. _Would they make through this time?_ To be entirely honest, dear readers, she could only think of the word _no_. Last time in Arendelle when they faced the Kraken and Ebirah, they had help. It was dangerous then, yes, there was absolutely no doubt about it but then they had Godzilla and Varan and Elsa's ice dragon on their side. They were able to count on them to save them. This time … they had nothing. Godzilla was nowhere to be seen, Varan … she did not like to think about that, and herself? She could try it again, but it was going to be even riskier given the flying ability of Battra.

 _The odds are really stacked against us this time_ was all Elsa could say to herself.

Turning back to her sister's concerned and waiting gaze, she replied. "I hope so, Anna."

"Look!" Lora exclaimed all of a sudden, pointing down the road ahead of them, it being partly lit by the flames in a house nearby.

A carriage lay on its side on the cobblestone, partly propped up against a building, with piles of rubble scattered around it. The bodies of its driver and two civilians, one a man and the other a woman, lay next to it. The buildings above had their entire front halves facing the street missing. From what could be deduced, it had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had fallen under a pile of rubble. Poor unfortunate souls.

As the group approached, the sound of groaning could be heard and Elsa pulled her horse to a stop.

"Listen!" she said, causing the others to halt and listen out quickly catching onto the sounds of groaning as well. "Someone's hurt!"

She jumped down from the horse and rushed over to the carriage; Anna right behind her. When they reached it, Elsa looked inside but saw it was empty.

"Elsa!" Anna called from the back.

Elsa and the others rushed over and saw Anna keeling down on the ground next to a badly injured but still breathing body. It was Christopher. His face was bloodied and one eye had swelled shut, his clothes were torn and deep bleeding wounds were visible underneath. His arms hung limp from his body and as Anna tried to push his legs together he let out a cry of pain, signalling they were broken.

"Don't move, Christopher!" Elsa said, kneeling down next to him whilst Akiro stepped down and came over.

Weakly, he moved his head towards Elsa. "Y-you're h-here!" he breathed, his strength fading. "H-how?!"

"The guards had to let us go, we've come to stop this. Just-" she moved over a little to let Akiro tear open his top and put a cloth from his pocket over the wounds. "-just lie still! We'll get you fixed up."

A loud roar echoed across the city and the sounds of a building collapsing filled the air. Rifle shots and even a cannon firing followed. It sounded closer this time, meaning that Battra was moving in their direction. They had to be quick!

"We better get moving!" Kristoff warned. "Patch him up and put on the back here! We'll take him out!"

"Alright," Anna replied. "Will he be alright, Akiro?" she asked him.

He looked up at her solemnly, telling her his answer straight away. Elsa noticed this and began to panic.

"No, no! Christopher!" she cried, patting his cheek and grabbing his shoulders. "C'mon, stay with us!"

He mumbled something incoherent. "What?!" Elsa leaned in closer.

With a heavy intake of breath, Christopher looked into the eyes of his queen. "Stop … Belvera … whatever it takes!" his breathing quietened and his eye flickered as his head began to drop off to one side. _"What … ever it … takes."_

His head cocked to one side and breathing ceased. Christopher moved no more.

Slowly, with a blank expression, Elsa released her grip on his shoulders, staring at his face with a sense of … failure! She had failed to keep him alive! She had failed to save him. They had not gotten on since last year, yes, but still … Christopher was a subject of hers and under _her_ protection. And she had failed to uphold it with him. She let it fade and he had paid the price.

Anna rested a hand on her shoulder as Akiro got up. "Come, Elsa, we have to go. It's too dangerous here." He told her.

With a light nod, Elsa got up from the ground, a new determination to stop Belvera and Battra flowing through her veins.

The sudden cry of a horse turned their heads down the street to see one emerge from a cloud of smoke, only it was carrying a rider too. The man coughed loudly as he took deep breaths, having been on the run non-stop for the last ten minutes. Only one thing was on his mind now; _get out of the city as fast as he could_! His pursuers had to be far behind him now or preoccupied somewhere else in the city. If so, then escaping would be no pro-

Looking ahead of him he stopped dead upon seeing the Arendelle group. "Anna? Elsa?" he called out.

The voice was instantly recognizable. "Hans?" Anna replied in a surprised tone.

 _ **AAAAAAAAEEEEEEYYYYYYARRRRGGGHHH!**_

A blast of wind blew Hans and his horse down the street, throwing him off the animal and causing it panic and run past the others and out of sight. Anna and Akiro rushed forward to Hans and helped him to his feet, only for the three of them to back away as a huge shape loomed overhead, its silhouette visible through the clouds of smoke. The fires of the nearby buildings covered it in a demonic glow as its huge legs spread out and clamped down to the ground, tearing through a series of buildings as if they were made of matchsticks and throwing rubble across the ground.

Battra had found them.

"Oh no!" Hans cried, backing as Elsa rushed forward and pulled Anna back, forming an icicle in her hand, though she doubted if it would be effective.

The gigantic, winged creature turned its head down to look at the street, growling in pleasure at the sight before it. Hans was his original target but now he had found others that his master also felt threatened by. Looks like he was going to have even more humans to tear apart. _The more, the merrier!_

"Well, well, well!" A voice called out loudly from above somewhere and a figure walked up to the crest of Battra's head. It was Belvera. She stared down at them with a devilish smile, knowing that she now had all of them cornered. "Look whose come together at last! A little 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend for you all' eh?"

"Belvera stop this!" Moll shouted up to her. "Look at what you have done! You have to stop this!"

"I don't think so, Moll!" Belvera shouted back to her sister far below. " _This-_ " she waved a hand to indicate the destruction around her. "-is in the name of peace. I'm doing it to stop your friends' monster from wreaking havoc!"

"And yet you kill innocents without a second thought!" Elsa shouted up at her. "You're nothing but a hypocrite and a liar!"

Belvera cackled at Elsa's words. A hypocrite?! Oh, that was a good one, she had to admit!

"The ice bitch speaks up," she said loudly. "Let me remind you of something, Elsa. Sacrifices are necessary for all this to end. Horrific, yes, but it will be over very quickly. Starting with you and your family, and especially you, my sisters."

Elsa glared up at Belvera with a fiery hatred in her blue eyes, prompting Hans and Akiro to step away from her as they felt the temperature of the air drop quickly around them. Anna too flinched upon seeing her sister's gaze but she held her ground. Elsa would not hurt her, and she [Anna] would stand by her in stopping this. _More déjà vu!_

"Battra's not causing anymore destruction to the city, Belvera!" Lora shouted up defiantly at Belvera, causing said winged creature to growl at her but his master held him place with a laugh.

"On the contrary, my dear sister, Battra is not responsible for any destruction, well save for these houses. No. The real cause is something else and-oh-" Belvera turned her head to look over her shoulder and then back down at the group in the street below. "Here she is."

Battra, sensing movement coming this way, stepped to the side, leaving the space he had been in open.

Out of the clouds of smoke, a huge, thick leg slammed down into a house on the left side of the street, destroying it completely. Another slammed down on the side about twenty feet behind it, landing in a side street. Another fell behind that one and then a fourth. On the right side, another two pairs of legs slammed down into the row of houses and shops, levelling them and throwing a cloud of dust into the street, temporarily blinding the group.

"Everyone stay close!" Akiro called out.

The two horses neighed loudly and turned and ran back the way they had come earlier. Sven looked after them, briefly wanting to join them than stay here. There was no way he would-wait!

A low boom echoed out through the air! What was that? Wait, another boom! A third! What were they?

A gasp from Anna drew his attention back to the situation at hand, only for him to back away quickly, almost throwing Kristoff to the ground but his human companion was too shocked to berate him for it.

Looming over them was a huge shape, bigger than Battra. It had a similar body but it was far more grotesque and demonic looking. The face was much more knobbly and jagged as if it had been carved out of rock and parts of it lit up a gold colour in the glow of the fires. A huge pair of jaws akin to a Godzilla's himself opened and closed before them menacingly; a pair of mandibles akin to a praying mantis twitching as it did. A row of small spikes ran from the top of the head and down to the neck. The body was long and bumpy with its different sections clearly defined. A pair of wings similar to those one would see on a demon in some sort of religious painting hung over the air, gently beating and blowing dust and smoke across the immediate vicinity. A pair of claws stuck from the sides near the underside of the wings, latching themselves onto the nearest building and tearing their roofs off. There were more parts to this creature but the smoke and fire shrouded them, something that the group were thankful for it was a terrible enough sight. Most menacing of all were the pair of red eyes that glared down at them with a fiery anger, causing them to physically shake in their shoes. They lit up in a glow from the fires nearby, giving them that demonic look.

The Arendelle members of the group were shocked enough at the sight, thinking that it was literally a hell sent creature sent to destroy them. For Moll and Lora, however, it was like a nightmare coming relived.

"It's her!" Moll gasped, backing away into the carriage and pulling Lora with her. "It's the Dark Goddess! Megaguirus!"

Hans gulped. "The Dark Goddess?" he repeated, unable to take his eyes off the creature before them.

"Yes, the one who corrupted Belvera. She's been brought back from the divine realm."

"And, as similarly stated in the scripture of human religions, she will smite you with her wrath and destroy you all!" Belvera's voice rang out from above.

With a growl, Megaguirus moved her immense bulk down the street towards the group, who instinctively back away. Her massive jaws opened and slammed shut with a want to kill them all lingering in her red eyes. With the people of Mu, she was known for her vengeful personality and there was no reason why it would be different with humanity. Any who stood in her way would suffer a horrible death, including those before her right now.

"We need to go!" Kristoff exclaimed in alarm.

"He's right!" Moll agreed.

Rearing back a little, Megaguirus opened her mouth, readying herself to strike at the Arendelle group. From atop Battra's head, Belvera watched with a satisfied smile. _Nothing will stop peace from reigning! Noth-_

THUD! The entire world seemed to shake as a loud boom came from behind. With a roar of surprise, Megaguirus looked up in fury past the group at the direction the sound came from. Those on the street below her turned and did the same, only to fall become transfixed at the sight before them.

Belvera and Battra, having also heard and felt the thud, looked in its direction, only for both to fall silent. A flash of fear came across the former's face as what she saw was something she had never expected. Battra too seemed to be terrified as he back away a few paces, his legs slamming through the buildings in their way.

In front of all of them, covered by the huge clouds of smoke, was a silhouette that seemed to stand so high it touched the sky. The huge shape turned so the front of it was distinguishable and facing towards them. Then, it took another step forward, pushing past all the clouds in its wake, its foot landing with another THUD onto the earth.

The sight before them was one that all but one of the group had seen before, but it was still one that made them silent with amazement and trepidation.

"Is that …?" Hans spoke but trailed off.

Those around him nodded silently, their eyes fixed on the enormous creature before them as it rose up to its full height and, locking eyes with the two winged creatures, stared down at them with a look of anger that told those on the ground and any others who happened to be looking up at him he had come to destroy them. For the last twenty four hours since the battle at Arendelle, he had been travelling through water and across land and directly _through_ human settlements in search of his prey and now he had found it, along with a new target. One thing was on his mind now; _destroy them both!_

Though they knew his name, even if Hans was laying eyes on him for the first time, the group seemed to be too stunned to say his name. When Akiro spoke up, his accent coming through heavily, he could only manage to say it in clear cut Japanese.

" _Gojira!"_

 _ **SKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ooooooonnnnngggghhhh!**_


	17. Into the fray

It was as if God's voice was raging out from the heavens or the sound of the devil roaring as he broke free of his underground hellish prison, ready to unleash the apocalypse onto the world. It was louder than the thunder overhead, louder than the sounds of the flames and cannon fire across the city. For those across the Southern Isles, it was a sound that seemed to make their spines tingle and their hearts freeze in terror. Even for the Arendelle group, the roar they had heard many times before was still enough to make them tremble as if they were being judged before God. It was not just the sound of the roar that scared them, however. Godzilla's roar, when sounded, was most often a war cry and, given the situation they were currently in, they knew what was coming.

The group were snapped out of their shock when a loud screech from behind erupted. With a look of anger blazing in her eyes, Megaguirus pushed her immense bulk up as far as her legs would reach and spread her wings. They shone against the glow of the fires with a glowing black colour as if to highlight she was some sort of demon from hell itself. They began to beat heavily, kicking up waves of dust and debris in all directions, and lifted her immense bulk into the air and propelled herself forward. The group watched speechless as her huge shape momentarily blocked out the light from a few nearby fires for a moment before it returned as she hurled towards Godzilla.

"Look!" Kristoff exclaimed, pointing up at Megaguirus' form as she flew overhead.

What they saw made them lose all colour in their faces. Megaguirus' huge tail came to an end, a pointed end. A large stinger stuck out menacingly and, as the huge creature flew over, it tore through the roof of a house and emerged completely unscathed.

"That doesn't look good," Anna said; the others nodding in agreement around her.

Megaguirus roared loudly and Godzilla responded in turn and charged towards her. However, just as he was within grabbing reach, the giant flying creature leapt into the air and landed hard on Godzilla, clasping onto his back whilst striking the head with her claws. Godzilla roared in pain and struggled fiercely, turning his body to shake her off, his tail swooping through the air and smashing a row of houses in the process, scattering their debris across the city. Megaguirus was quicker than her larger opponent and threw herself into the air again, only to drop like a stone back onto Godzilla with much more force and made him roar in pain. He swung a claw up at her, managing to hit her side but she was unfazed.

As the battle erupted, the group looked on with apprehension. Straight away, they knew this was going to be a different battle. This was not going to be a case of where Godzilla could overpower his foe by pinning it down. This time his opponent had the advantage of flight and right before their eyes they could see how vulnerable he was. Megaguirus struck Godzilla in the arm, causing him to roar in pain and stagger backwards into a series of houses; the sound of buildings being crushed filling the air and debris crashing around his feet. With a snarl, he aimed a bite at his flying enemy's leg, forcing her to leap into the air and only just narrowly avoid it and screech in return as she taunted him into coming after her.

"NO! Battra, you stupid pest!"

That voice. Belvera!

The group turned in the direction of the shouting to see, just over the flames and roofs of the houses that remained, the enormous winged beast growling angrily as he opened his wings, a furious fiery touch in his red eyes. Anyone looking at him could easily see that he wanted to join Megaguirus in her battle against Godzilla. _My enemy has returned! Last time, he humiliated me! This time,_ I _will be victorious!_

"No, you are to go after the humans!" she shouted at him, screaming in frustration. "Why aren't you listening to me?!" she thumped his head hard.

It was then Battra did something that surprised the group. With a heavy shake of his head in unison with a yell of anger, Belvera was sent flying off; her cries of terror mixing with the sounds of battle as Godzilla and Megaguirus slugged it out nearby. Moll and Lora looked on in horror, both of them wanting to go and help her but Battra, relieved at having shaken off his 'master', let out another growl and took off towards the monster battle. With a loud THUD, he latched himself onto Godzilla's side and clamping down as hard as he could with his jaws onto his arm and making the enormous two legged creature roar in pain as he tried to shake him off.

Looking on with a gaze of pure terror, Elsa found herself wanting to go and help him. No, she _had_ to! Godzilla could not fight them both, not when they had this advantage over him.

"We have to do something!" Elsa spoke up, fear swamping her blue eyes as she turned to the twins. "Moll, Lora, is there anything you can do?"

"There is, Elsa," Moll replied. "We must find out where she called Megaguirus from." She turned to Hans. "Prince Hans, where did Belvera call Megaguirus from?"

He took a moment to reply as he looked up in consternation at the fight as Godzilla's tail smashed through a bakery, sending the chimney through the air and scattering debris over a wide area. Moll called his name again, snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh … the h-hill!" he replied, pointing in that direction, though said area which would normally be visible from their position was obscured by the smoke. "She summoned it from there. But what good will that do?!"

Another roar cut them off as Godzilla managed to push Megaguirus and Battra off his body and roared loudly at the former as she hovered mid-air, growling menacingly at him. Battra threw himself at Godzilla's side again but his larger enemy managed to grab him and, with a turn of his hips, threw him off to the side, only to have Megaguirus launch herself at him. She latched herself around his shoulder and clamped down with one claw on his arm whilst striking his head with the other, causing Godzilla to roar in pain.

Seeing this only made the group more apprehensive. "It doesn't matter, just get going! Hurry!" Elsa urged them. "The rest of you go with them. Hans, you'll have to lead them through the city to the hill."

The obvious person omitted did not escape the notice of the rest of the group, though Hans did not stop in urging the twins over to Sven.

"What about you, Elsa?" Anna asked, stepping forward to her sister.

"I have to help Godzilla," Elsa said. "He can't fight them alone!"

As expected, everyone opposed her plan, _even Hans!_ "Elsa, no, you can't!" Anna said vehemently. "You'll end up nearly dead like last time!"

"She's right, Elsa," Lora said. "Megaguirus and Battra are not to be trifled with. They are _very_ dangerous!"

"Look, I have to!" Elsa argued back, taking a step in the direction of the battle, though she and the others instinctively ducked as Godzilla turned his body and swung his tail at his two opponents to try and knock them out of the air; the tail passing overhead just above the row of houses in front of where the group were.

A pair of hands grabbed Elsa's shoulders and she looked back to see her sister's teal coloured eyes staring back at her blue eyes with vehemence.

"Elsa, _please don't!_ " Anna pleaded with her, her voice breaking a little. "I don't want you to die!"

Her words struck Elsa hard in the gut. It was déjà vu all over again, only this time Elsa did not consider changing her form. Last time, she had had an advantage over the Kraken and Ebirah, both of them confined to land and sea, but now? Megaguirus and Battra would surely kill her with their aerial abilities, even with her ice powers! Going up against them was certain suicide.

But they could not leave Godzilla to fight them alone. Looking back up at him, she could see the pain in his eyes as he was suffered another blow to the back of his neck by Megaguirus, who quickly retreated as he swung a claw at him. Battra quickly took the initiative and jumped onto Godzilla's back, wrapping his legs around his shoulder and dorsal fins and proceeding to bite him as hard as he could on the side of the head. Godzilla roared and staggered to the point of nearly falling over as he tried to shake him off, his feet ploughing through several buildings as he went and spreading the blaze consuming the city even further.

 _He needs our help!_ Elsa mentally told herself. _We have to do something!_

Looking back at her sister, she pushed her arms off and stepped back a few paces. "I'm sorry, Anna. But I have to help Godzilla." She said sadly.

Anna went to argue on but Hans intervened, much to her annoyance which she emphasised by shooting him a glare as she spoke.

"Anna, she's right! It's too dangerous here!" he said. "Elsa can deal with them."

Looking back at her sister, Anna could feel the sadness raging in her body. She wanted to stay with Elsa, she did not want her sister to leave her side. What was the problem? They survived last time, why not now?! What if something happened to her elder sibling? What if she … she …

A loud screech echoed from nearby, drawing the gazes of the group as they saw Godzilla knock Battra out of the air, sending him into a nearby stable and scattering its remains across the area, some parts heading straight for them.

"Run!" Kristoff shouted in alarm.

The group scattered; Elsa rushing behind the overturned carriage and Anna being grabbed by Akiro and pulled over to the side. Pieces of brick flew past them like missiles, the sound of them whistling through the air making them feel like they were dodging gun rounds. Windows smashed, loud cracks indicated the walls of nearby buildings were struck. One even narrowly missed them as they and the others almost quite literally threw themselves against the wall; the debris hitting the ground with such force it left a dent in the cobbled stone.

When the dust settled, Anna looked down the street and saw her sister staring back at her firmly. "Anna, go!" Elsa half-shouted at her before turning and running away from them up the street, disappearing into the smoke, disappearing into uncertainty.

Anna went to rush after her but Kristoff grabbed her and held her back, looking at her pleadingly to tell her _"Anna, we can't risk it. Elsa's the only one who can fight them."_ Anna glared at him in reply for a moment but her want to go after her sister faded quickly. It was not fair! Not at all! It was like Elsa was slamming the door in her face again, only this time she might not open it again! When they had faced the Kraken and Ebirah in Arendelle, they had been side-by-side for almost the entire time. Now … now Elsa was trying to stop that. Of course it was for Anna's safety, but she [Anna] wanted to be with her elder sibling. If something happened to her, she just could not live with herself!

A screech from Battra as Godzilla threw him off and then clamped down hard on his shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, a call from Moll coming almost simultaneously after.

"Anna, come, we have to leave now!"

With one final look of sadness in the direction Elsa had gone, Anna went and joined the others as they made their way in the opposite direction, directly into the unknown.

* * *

How dare he do that to her! How dare he! That stupid flying vermin! Oh, if he was the size of a regular everyday house pet, maybe a cat or a dog, she would strange him!

Groaning as she limped over to the edge of the roof of the building, Belvera looked over at the huge silhouettes of Godzilla fighting Megaguirus and Battra, a look of fury on her face. Battra throwing her in the direction of the castle had surprised her and it was only her body's natural strength that prevented her from being killed. It still hurt, though; the pain flaring up and down her leg and side and making her wince every time she moved.

Despite what had happened, a small nasty smile came across her face as she watched him be pummelled by Megaguirus' claw. He threw a bite at her and managed to grab her claw as she tried to withdraw it and, with a turn of his body, threw her towards the castle but was quickly pummelled from behind by Battra.

 _Stupid creature!_ Belvera thought to herself. _I hope after Godzilla is dealt with, the goddess will deal with Battra!_

If the goddess would not deal with him, then _she_ would. She partly blamed herself for it, considering how he had reacted when she had prevented her giant flying slave creature from mauling Hans. She should have seen it coming then, she could have dealt with it! Battra would have been put in his place!

 _Ah I can rant later!_ She mentally told herself, looking down at the street below which formed a T shape with the side street in front of the building she was on. The cobbled ground was quite a drop below so, even with her abilities, it was not going to be a pleasant.

"Thank the Father God my body is strong." She told herself, preparing herself for the drop, and the pain that would certainly come with it.

"Hurry, this way!"

Upon hearing that voice, she looked up down the side street in front of her to see a group of people just visible in the glow of the fires. With them was a reindeer and a small snowman, who was keeping well away from the burning buildings. Her heart suddenly became engulfed in anger. It was them!

She heard one of her sister's speak up and they continued down the street they were on, disappearing behind a corner house. Belvera's eyes followed their supposed path and saw they were heading for the castle.

 _And directly towards …_

 _NO!_ Ignoring any logical part of her brain, Belvera jumped down to the cobbled stone ground, grunting loudly as pain flared throughout her body again as her feet made contact with the ground. That did not deter or matter to her right now. Only one thing was on her mind now.

 _Get the others no matter what!_


	18. Showdown on the Southern Isles P2

It was a marvel Elsa had lasted as long as she did. With bricks flying in all directions, buildings quite literally exploding as either Godzilla or one of his enemies ploughed through them and even the street being covered with huge footsteps, anyone would have been dead by now. Her ice powers were doing a good job in protecting her and keeping Godzilla alive. Well mostly. She had used it to stun Battra and, once, Megaguirus but even then it was difficult. Godzilla could only focus on one at a time and by the time he had dealt with one of them, the other had recovered from Elsa's ice attack and was throwing themselves at him again. She was amazed, though, at why they had decided not to attack her. Maybe it was because they knew that trying to split up and target both her and Godzilla would surely have whoever was facing the latter killed. As hard as it was to believe, it was easier this way for them. Plus, Elsa's ice could not do a great deal of damage besides stunning them, unless they were already nearly dead themselves.

 _Again, I'm surprised I'm alive_ Elsa mentally said to herself.

The same could not be said for many of the Southern Isles soldiers, however. She was now in an area where a small army fort, which she could tell by the ten foot high walls, the watchtowers and a large iron gate, were located. It was just down the road from the castle. Scattered about amongst the ruins were the bodies of fallen soldiers, some having been crushed by buildings, others … well, let it just be put that Elsa was glad it was dark, otherwise she would have surely vomited at the sight of them.

 _It's like Arendelle all over again_ she thought to herself as her blue eyes surveyed the destruction around her, the mental pictures of her tiny, quaint little kingdom be torn apart by the battle between Godzilla and the Kraken. She even began to wonder if the Southern isles capital would survive tonight.

 _ **AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_

Looking up, she quite literally dove for cover behind a pile of rubble as Battra's huge body barrelled towards her, having been thrown off by Godzilla when he attempted to pull his head back and let Megaguirus go in for the kill. With a great big BANG, he bounced off the ground just a few metres from Elsa and landed with a crash on a row of houses, smashing them completely. Although internally happy he had been knocked down, Elsa looked over with wide eyes, holding her breath and raising her hands to conjure up any ice should he see her. Experience from last time had taught her to be ready.

A screech of anger from Megaguirus, who had latched herself onto a street nearby but towered over the surrounding buildings that looked like toys to her, resounded through the air, drawing Elsa's attention. _So much for being prepared_. It was obvious the 'Dark Goddess' was furious that Godzilla was taking so long to defeat. They stared each other down, her large opponent baring his teeth and clenching his fists and making his body appear as big as possible. Godzilla was not going to give up until she and Battra were dead.

Elsa watched from behind her cover, a pile of rubble that had come from the top half of a corner house. She prayed that Godzilla would be okay but Megaguirus was proving to be tough. And with that stinger at the end of her tail, if she used that, and she _would,_ then Godzilla might be done for. She had no idea if he could withstand a poison attack.

 _I just hope the big guy's skin is tough enough to deflect-_

The sound of something big moving behind her made her turn, only to retreat a few steps with a gasp and wide eyes. Battra's large form was picking itself up from the remains of the buildings he had landed on. He shook the dust off his body and looked up at Godzilla with a furious expression on his face. The fiery anger in his red eyes made Elsa shiver with fear and she tried to back away, but was stopped by the rubble. Godzilla turned his head and glared down at his smaller foe, though his eyes briefly shifted to the right. For a brief moment, a look of concern flashed across his face.

Battra, just as he opened up his wings, must have sensed Godzilla's feelings and looked down at the street near his forward appendage. There, on the street before him like a human looking down at an insect, was the ice woman. His lips curled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a low growl of satisfaction escaped from his body. Elsa gulped, staring up in horror at Battra as he took a step towards her, slamming his claws intentionally into the cobblestone, nearly knocking Elsa off her feet. She formed a sharp spear of ice in her hands to defend herself, though she did wonder if it would be enough.

Battra heaved his heavy bulk towards her and leaned in towards his human target. Elsa backed away but hit a still standing section of side of the building behind her. She was trapped! The glow of Battra's eyes engulfed her as if she were staring into the face of God. He had her, and he was going to enjoy ki-

The next few seconds were a blur for Elsa. She raised her ice in one hand and got ready to stun Battra with a blast of ice from the other when something whipped through the air. A shriek filled the air, following by a cacophony of crashes as Battra was sent flying into another section of the city about a hundred feet away. Another shriek echoed from nearby, followed by another series of crashes. Elsa looked and saw Megaguirus had been hit as well; the flying monster falling on her side, flattening a section of the wall of the fortifications.

"What the hell?" Elsa breathed, trying to take in what had just happened.

THUD! She looked up and saw Godzilla come to rest, his body now facing her and head looking down in her direction, a look of relief on his face. Behind him, his tail came to a rest, breaking apart several clouds of dust and smoke as it did.

Now it all made sense! Godzilla had seen Elsa was in danger and he had saved her! Yes! It was just last time when he had saved her and Anna from being crushed by a huge mountain boulder. As she looked up at him once more and met his gaze, she saw him give her a look as if to say: _Don't worry. I'll watch your back._

Elsa smiled at him. _Thanks._ But then it changed to a look of terror. "Behind you, Godzilla!" she shouted to him, praying he would hear her.

Too late. As Godzilla turned to face the threat, he was met with a large claw striking him in the face, nearly knocking him over. Another struck him in the exposed side of his torso. This time it worked. With an earth shuddering THUD, Godzilla fell to the ground, crushing an array of buildings under his immense bulk. Megaguirus was quick to throw herself on top of him and pin him down, forcing his head into the ground. Godzilla roared and tried to shake her off but she held him down firmly. He was not going to get away this time! This time, she had him right where she wanted him!

Pulling herself up his body, making sure to clamp her claws and feet down onto his skin as hard as they could go as she went, Megaguirus came to a halt at Godzilla's head and glared at his eyes as if to say: _This time, you are doomed!_ Behind the face that filled Godzilla's peripheral vision, something curled underneath her body.

* * *

Fear gripped Elsa's heart tightly as she saw Megaguirus' tail curl under her body, the tip of the stinger heading straight for her neck, which was above Godzilla's-

"Oh no!" Elsa cried, wishing she could stop them.

She ran towards them as fast as she could, praying that her legs would get her there in time. But it was no use. She watched with wide eyes as Megaguirus ran the stinger down Godzilla's neck as if teasing him, a low growl in her throat. It paused over his neck, in the place where a human jugular would be as if fascinated by the pulse it made. Megaguirus looked back at Godzilla once more.

With a strike akin to that of a snake, the stinger slammed into Godzilla's neck; his cry of pain filling the air like the sound of a dying horse magnified to an extreme volume level. Elsa, coming to a halt a good two hundred feet away, covered her ears in the hopes of blocking it out but it did little and she could not tear her eyes away from what was happening in front of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, some of them quickly falling down her face as she tried to believe that what she was seeing was not real.

 _NO! He couldn't … he'd been stung! She's stung him. That means he could …_

Whatever she wished for, Elsa had to tell herself that this was all real. Godzilla had been stabbed with a poisonous stinger, which meant the poison was already likely to be rapidly working its way through his internal system. Oh, if only there was a way to take it out of him. There just had to be! If not, then he was … was going to d-d-die!

As Megaguirus pushed him down into the ground as she lifted herself up and let out a bellow of triumph, Godzilla tried to pick himself up but found it difficult mustering up the strength to do so. His vision was already becoming blurred and his breathing was becoming weak. He felt like his very strength was being sapped from him. Whatever Megaguirus had put into his body was really having a negative effect. Part of his mind even began to consider if this was … well, if this was the end for him.

 _Was it?_

 _No!_ Poisoned or not, Godzilla was not going to give up that easily. He had been in this situation before and lived; he could do it again. That may be pushing his luck but when it came to defeating creatures he deemed to be a threat to his territory then he was not going to give up.

He tried again to push himself up but the strength in his arms was fading fast and they shook as he lifted his upper body from the ground. Megaguirus noticed what he was doing, however, and slammed her claws onto him, pinning him down once again. Godzilla let out a weak roar of pain but Megaguirus only revelled in the sound, knowing that she was close to finishing him off for good. No more was he was going to stop her or Battra! He had fought them long enough today! Now it was time to settle this battle and emerge victorious! Besides, Godzilla would be a good source of food for her young when –

It was then a distant glow caught her attention, coming just in time to save Godzilla's life as if it were a twist of fate. Looking up at it, her red eyes seemed to instantly change to the colour of molten lava, the colour of rage.

 _ **RRRAAAARRGHH?! AAEEEEYYYYAAAERRGGHHH!**_

Wings open and beating heavily, she lifted herself into the air, flying over Elsa, who watched her go with a confused expression, though she was also relieved that Godzilla had been spared. At least, so far.

"Where's she going?" Elsa asked herself as she watched Megaguirus fly away, Battra close behind after having recovered from the initial blow of Godzilla's tail, to another part of the city, directly towards the ca-

Her heart stopped beating and Elsa's skin turned an even paler colour reminiscent of when she had seen Godzilla for the first time. One thought was constantly playing through her mind as she found herself running after them.

 _Anna and the others were in danger!_

* * *

Navigating their way through streets surrounded by ruins with the threat of fires and the possibility of imminent death hanging over them was much more difficult than Hans, the twins, Akiro and Sven had believed. Having said that, they were not doing a bad job in making their way to their destination. So far, most of the streets had been intact and those that were blocked off by rubble they were able to find a side street or an alleyway to go around. All around them, the heat of the flames swept obver them and made them sweat. Even Akiro, used to a humid climate, felt as if he was going to pass out. Had Lora, sitting behind him, not held onto him, he would have passed out, thought she was very close to doing the same.

 _I hope we are near the city exit_ Moll mentally said to herself as Sven rounded a corner that was occupied by a house that had so far managed to survive largely unscathed.

In a strange way, though, they were glad that the

As they came onto the street, a long wall was visible on their left. Looking up, the group saw it was the edge of the castle. From what they could see through the light given by the fires surrounding the area, it comprised of a huge single, rectangular shaped building about ten stories high with a tower on each of the four corners. On both sides was a wing that, though it was not visible because of the wall, held a courtyard in the middle of them. Much of the rest that shall be described, dear readers, was also obscured by the walls and smoke, though Hans knew it by heart. At the rear of the main section of the castle was a large circular shaped building connected to the rest of the building by a single corridor. Before the front of the castle was another large courtyard with a fountain in the middle and on both sides behind it, forming a kind of triangle shape, were two statues of men on horses standing on stone plinths. These were meant to be the incarnations of two previous Southern Isles rulers, Hans' grandfather and great grandfather. Around the edge of the courtyard were a series of small towers and battlements along the walls with two before a huge iron gate that led out into another street that led off to the right from the one the group was currently on. Some of these towers had been destroyed an large sections of the walls were missing, having been taken out by Megaguirus in her rampage earlier.

So far, it looked as if the building was abandoned, the guards having probably fled. If that was the case with the building, however, Hans was going to quickly change that.

"You guys go on. Carry on down this street, the way to the hill is at the end." He told them as he jumped down from Sven's back.

"What?" Moll asked in disbelief. "Hans what are you doing?"

"I need to do make sure the castle is empty," he replied, briefly being cut off as Godzilla and Megaguirus fought nearby, followed by the sound of a loud crash, meaning a building or a row of buildings had just been destroyed by the fighting behemoths.

"Hans, no, it's too dangerous." Akiro objected, but the southern isles prince cut him off.

"Look, we don't have time to argue! Look, when I'm done, I'll meet you guys on the hill." Another loud crash erupted from nearby, followed by a screech, probably from Megaguirus. Hopefully, Godzilla was kicking her ass. "Go, now!"

Moll went to argue but quickly stopped herself. There was no point to arguing about it now, not when they had a city, or what was left of it to save. But still, what Hans was doing was dangerous! If the monsters brought their fight over to the castle and he was still inside it then he was as good as dead. What was so important anyway? What did he need to do?

Sighing heavily, Moll muttered a "Good luck," to Hans before Sven rushed off down the road in the direction of, hopefully, the rear of the city.

Hans watched them go, their forms disappearing into the cloud of smoke and dust. Was this the right thing to do? He had managed to get the others to leave him alone, but still was this such a good idea? Part of him disagreed. He felt stupid, very stupid! What if he got trapped?! How would he defend himself from the monsters? _Who_ would rescue him if he became trapped? _Who?_

 _Ah, that'll have to wait!_ He mentally told himself. _Right now, I need a weapon, or two if I can. I'm going to need them._

Turning his body towards the wall, he rushed over and climbed through a hole and into the courtyard; unaware that nearby someone else was watching him and decided to follow.

* * *

"Is that all of it?"

"Yeah. Are you sure this is gonna work, Anna?"

As she took the bale of hay from Olaf and began to spread it around the last two pods in front of her, she did wonder to herself, again, _was this a good idea?_ Was it going to work? After all, they did not know if these pods were flammable or if they were as indestructible as Godzilla or Megaguirus. Even though the latter would not be a surprise to her at all if that was the case, she did hope these things could be destroyed. If not by fire, then by the barrels of gunpowder they had managed to find in the storehouse. If neither worked, then they were in for a world of trouble once they started to hatch. Anna briefly began to speculate what would happen if that happened.

 _Tens of these flying creatures causing havoc and chewing and tearing up any and every one they came across!_ Her mind seemed to go into panic mode. _Oh, if they_ do _hatch, then it's game over for us and the Southern Isles. I doubt even Godzilla would be able to stop them! And what about Elsa? Could she?_

Forcing herself to remain calm, she threw the last of the hay around one of the pods, only to freeze when it began to rock wildly and shake as if it were trying to release itself from the ground.

 _Oh no!_

"Anna!" Kristoff's agitated voice called over to her from nearby. He was standing near a carriage that had about two pods on the ground next to it. "We better hurry! The pods here are starting to shake!"

"Same here!" Anna shouted back, the anxiety evident in her voice.

 _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIIPP!**_ It sounded as if someone was ripping a giant piece of paper right next to her ear. Anna looked down at the pod and let out a yelp and backed away, almost falling over as a long, thin leg that looked like a giant L hung out of the pod; a red glow emanating from inside. As whatever inside tried to force the hole open, it let out a strangled cry akin to that of a dying animal. Olaf gasped and backed away as well, rushing over to Anna.

"What is that thing?!" he said, his voice aghast.

Anna could not answer but even if she had the ability to, it was quickly cut off when the sounds of more ripping erupted all around them. Looking at the sources, the two saw more pods be torn open and a chorus of the strangled cries filled the air as the new-borns entered the world. Nearby, Kristoff yelped and quite literally jumped a few feet away from where he had been standing as one of the pods almost burst open and the leg of the creature inside swung out madly as if trying to grab him.

"Anna, we need to go now!" Olaf said.

With a nod, the Arendelle princess looked over at her ice harvester boyfriend. "Kristoff, c'mon! We need to set fire to them, now!"

Kristoff shouted something back in reply, but the cries of the new-born creatures made it hard for Anna to hear. She grabbed Olaf by the hand and rushed past the pods, both of them having to nearly jump out of the way of the creature's leg as it swung in their direction, probably having picked up on their movements. Kristoff followed close behind, though not before he grabbed a piece of burning wood and threw it at the two pods. It must have hit its target because the screeches of the two creatures filled the air as the flames licked away at them; the carriage as well as said creatures providing sufficient fuel for the flames.

When they reached the top of the hole and climbed out, Kristoff rolled over one of the barrels to the edge whilst Anna and Olaf pushed another up beside it. When they were at the edge of the hole, they looked down into it, shaken at the sight and sound of the many creatures breaking free from their pod prisons into the world. Seeing it made sent a shiver down their spines, but it also made the determination within them grow to stop it before this catastrophe got out of hand.

"I hope this works." Kristoff muttered apprehensively.

Anna nodded. "Me t-"

She was cut off by the sound of a loud pained roar from the direction Godzilla Battra and Megaguirus had gone. As soon as she heard it, a panicked expression came onto her face.

"That sounded like Godzilla!" Anna cried, wheeling round to see the shape of Godzilla fall to the ground. "Oh no!"

"Look, Megaguirus has him pinned!" Kristoff said, pointing over at them.

He was right. Even though they were a good few hundred metres away, they could see clearly said flying beast on top of Godzilla. How she had hurt him they did not know, but it had be bad for it to make him roar like that. The only other time they could recall him emitting such a noise was when he had fought the Kraken.

"Hey guys, I've done it!" Olaf's voice called from behind them.

Both turned to see the barrels rolling into the hole, directly towards a large fire they had set up in the middle that was near several trails of hay. One of the creatures, who had managed to pry itself free of its pod prison, though it was partially hidden by a pile of rubble from what had been the roof of a nearby building, let out a cry as it was knocked aside by one of the barrels. Another two that were half out of their pods let out, in unison, a screech of surprise as said headed towards the flames.

"Get down!" Kristoff grabbed Anna and Olaf and pulled them away from the hole to the ground, shielding them as best they could with his body, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

 **BOOM! FSSSSHHHH!** The next thing they knew, it was as if a fireworks display with thousands of excited spectators was beginning all around them. Looking up gingerly from their position on the ground, the three could see a very bright glow emanating from the hole, having come from the first barrel as it made contact with the flames. BANG! Another explosion erupted as the second barrel hit its target. The three got up and looked into the hole.

Before them was a scene of chaos. Flames travelled along the trails of hay they had set down and began engulfing the pods they led to, many of them only half open. The screeches and cries of trapped creatures filled their ears. Those that had managed to escape their pods were not quick enough to move away from the hay and a sort of slime that still coated their bodies from being inside the pods quickly provided the fire with more fuel. In short, they were quick to become roasted.

For Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, as much as it may have appeared cruel and heartless, they knew their deed had saved the island from certain death. As the last of the pods were engulfed by the flames, a sense of relief washed over them like water on rock. They had done it! The island had been saved a grizzly fate from the wrath of these creatures. With them gone, all they had to do now was worry about Battra and Mega-

A screech immediately interrupted their relief, followed by Olaf's worried voice. "Uh guys!"

THUD! Something big landed before them, knocking them off their feet to land painfully on their backs. With a groan, Anna lifted herself up and turned to the boys if they were okay … but fell silent when her eyes fell on what loomed over here, a look of absolute fear etching across her face.

A pair of red eyes basked her in a fiery glow. Anna gulped, as did Kristoff and Olaf when they saw them hovering no more than twenty feet in front of them. _Megaguirus_.

 _Oh no! We're so dead!_ Was all Anna's mind seemed to be literally screaming at her.

Even though they were very close to her, they could see that Megaguirus' face held a look of absolute fury. Teeth bared, a hiss passing her lips and one of her claws snapping menacingly to their left, it was not hard to tell they had _really_ pissed her off. They had destroyed her younglings! _Her younglings for goodness sake!_ How dare they! They would dare do that to a divine being such as herself?! Oh, they were going to pay! _Dearly!_

"Anna, run!" Kristoff said as they and Olaf got up and backed away, but Megaguirus moved closer to them, intentionally snapping her claw loudly as if to emphasise what she was going to do to them.

Then, as if their predicament could not get any worse, another THUD from behind made them turn to see Battra loom over them from about fifty feet away, an equally furious glare on his face. These insects had harassed him and his goddess ally long enough! Oh, he was going to enjoy tearing them from limb from limb! And with Godzilla out of the way and his _master_ doing whatever it was she doing, not that he cared, nothing was going to stop them.

As the two monsters advanced, slowly but with a menacing demeanour, towards the three, they were all thinking the same thing: _We're done for_!

THUD! Battra wheeled around and Megaguirus looked up, looks of surprise on their faces. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf looked up in the direction they were facing to see a large shape get up from the ground. A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, highlighting its outline as it seemed to reach up to the sky. A pair of hands emerged from the silhouette and clenched into fists and it stepped forward towards the two flying monsters. It took the three by surprise.

It was Godzilla! He was alive and still standing!

The emergence of their foe certainly took Battra and Megaguirus by surprise but they were quick to turn their surprise to fury.

 _ **AERGH! YAAAEEERRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_

Godzilla, swaying slightly on his feet, stared down at his two opponents with gritted teeth and muscles pulsating madly. The look on his face told anyone viewing him: _You may have hurt me, but I am not defeated yet! You will have to do more to beat me!_

 _ **SSSSKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooonnnnggghhhhh!**_

The roar went right through Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, making their spines shiver with fear. Even Battra and Megaguirus flinched a little at the sound of it but they were determined not to let it scare them.

Opening their wings, both creatures lifted themselves into the air and advanced towards Godzilla, claws and teeth at the ready and their mentality focusing on one thing: _**KILL GODZILLA!**_

Godzilla responded in turn by advancing on the two and, in a surprise move despite the poison in his body, swung a fist up at Battra and caught him in the underside, knocking him to the ground. Then, as quickly as he struck the first, he turned to Megaguirus and grabbed her as she threw herself at him, grabbing her by the claws and, turning his body, threw her away from him. Battra, however, took the initiative and launched himself at Godzilla again, hitting him in the side and making it feel as if someone had plunged a knife into him. With the poison in his system, Godzilla felt it much more intensely than before.

Watching the fight unfold once again with mixed expression of relief and anxiety, Kristoff spoke up.

"That was close!"

Anna nodded. "It sure was, but … I don't think he'll last much longer against them. He can't take both of them on his own!" she replied worryingly.

Kristoff could only nod in reply as he glanced over his shoulder back at the hole just to make sure that all of the creatures were dead. They were. Turning his head back to the monster fight before them, he muttered to himself:

"I hope Moll and Lora know what they're doing."

* * *

"Whoa, Sven! Stop!"

Sven came to a halt at the top of a pathway on the hill, panting heavily from all the running. Going almost non-stop from the other end of the city to here was taking its toll on him so he took the opportunity to sit down and regain his strength. Akiro, Moll and Lora stepped off, looking back down at the city below.

It was as if they were staring into hell itself. Before, anyone looking down from the hill would have seen beautifully placed city blocks all in their own districts with the streets highlighting the ways of travel through the city. The castle would have stood proudly over it all, as if it were itself highlighting that it was a symbol of the monarchy's dominance over the island. Around the entire city the lush greenery would have made one feel that they were staring down at some kind of holiday location; a place of wonder and excitement and happiness.

That was no longer the case. Even at night when the city was overtaken by darkness, the lights and music and noise would have still left people thinking that they were in a state of happiness and granted them joy. Now, however, the city was engulfed in clouds of smoke as fires raged even more ferociously across sections of the city that had not yet been trampled under the feet of the titans fighting down there. The darkness of the 'Ring' that surrounded the Southern Isles capital now gave it more of a menacing air as if it were on a mission to conquer the civilisation here. What really overtook all of this was the noise and even the sight of Godzilla battle Megaguirus and Battra. As he threw one down, the other would attack him from behind and then he would be left fighting on two fronts, all the while the three of them were tearing the heart of this island nation apart. It was a wonder that most of the people had managed to escape. If they had remained, then there would be many more dead down there than there were now.

"My God!" Akiro muttered under his breath as his eyes took in the scene before him and said something in Japanese, probably a prayer wishing for this to end.

"Lora, come. We must hurry." Moll's vice spoke up from behind him.

Turning, Akiro saw the two disappear into the darkness for a brief moment before their bodies began to emit a light gold glow that made them distinguishable enough for him to see. He began to walk towards them but Moll looked over her shoulder.

"Akiro, we advise you to wait there. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said.

Stopping in his tracks, the oriental man decided not argue or ignore their advice and watched as the two girls faced ahead of them into the darkness and cupped their hands together in front of them and closed their eyes, allowing their minds to connect to their intended recipient. From an outside perspective, it looked as if they were engaging in prayer.

 _Mosura yah! Mosura!_

Dongan Kasakuyan,

 _Indo muu!_

The wind began to pick up and a bright purple light began to shine in the air above the hill, forming into a circle and growing brighter and larger with each passing second as if it were a new sun. Akiro and Sven looked at the girls and then up at the light with apprehension clear on their faces.

 _What are they summoning to us?_ He asked himself mentally.

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku Yaanmu!_

Whatever it was they were summoning, Akiro knew one thing: _Things were about to get much wilder._


	19. Showdown on the Southern Isles P3

It was a marvel Elsa had lasted as long as she did. With bricks flying in all directions, buildings quite literally exploding as either Godzilla or one of his enemies ploughed through them and even the street being covered with huge footsteps, anyone would have been dead by now. Her ice powers were doing a good job in protecting her and keeping Godzilla alive. Well mostly. She had used it to stun Battra and, once, Megaguirus but even then it was difficult. Godzilla could only focus on one at a time and by the time he had dealt with one of them, the other had recovered from Elsa's ice attack and was throwing themselves at him again. She was amazed, though, at why they had decided not to attack her. Maybe it was because they knew that trying to split up and target both her and Godzilla would surely have whoever was facing the latter killed. As hard as it was to believe, it was easier this way for them. Plus, Elsa's ice could not do a great deal of damage besides stunning them, unless they were already nearly dead themselves.

 _Again, I'm surprised I'm alive_ Elsa mentally said to herself.

The same could not be said for many of the Southern Isles soldiers, however. She was now in an area where a small army fort, which she could tell by the ten foot high walls, the watchtowers and a large iron gate, were located. It was just down the road from the castle. Scattered about amongst the ruins were the bodies of fallen soldiers, some having been crushed by buildings, others … well, let it just be put that Elsa was glad it was dark, otherwise she would have surely vomited at the sight of them.

 _It's like Arendelle all over again_ she thought to herself as her blue eyes surveyed the destruction around her, the mental pictures of her tiny, quaint little kingdom be torn apart by the battle between Godzilla and the Kraken. She even began to wonder if the Southern isles capital would survive tonight.

 _ **AAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_

Looking up, she quite literally dove for cover behind a pile of rubble as Battra's huge body barrelled towards her, having been thrown off by Godzilla when he attempted to pull his head back and let Megaguirus go in for the kill. With a great big BANG, he bounced off the ground just a few metres from Elsa and landed with a crash on a row of houses, smashing them completely. Although internally happy he had been knocked down, Elsa looked over with wide eyes, holding her breath and raising her hands to conjure up any ice should he see her. Experience from last time had taught her to be ready.

A screech of anger from Megaguirus, who had latched herself onto a street nearby but towered over the surrounding buildings that looked like toys to her, resounded through the air, drawing Elsa's attention. _So much for being prepared_. It was obvious the 'Dark Goddess' was furious that Godzilla was taking so long to defeat. They stared each other down, her large opponent baring his teeth and clenching his fists and making his body appear as big as possible. Godzilla was not going to give up until she and Battra were dead.

Elsa watched from behind her cover, a pile of rubble that had come from the top half of a corner house. She prayed that Godzilla would be okay but Megaguirus was proving to be tough. And with that stinger at the end of her tail, if she used that, and she _would,_ then Godzilla might be done for. She had no idea if he could withstand a poison attack.

 _I just hope the big guy's skin is tough enough to deflect-_

The sound of something big moving behind her made her turn, only to retreat a few steps with a gasp and wide eyes. Battra's large form was picking itself up from the remains of the buildings he had landed on. He shook the dust off his body and looked up at Godzilla with a furious expression on his face. The fiery anger in his red eyes made Elsa shiver with fear and she tried to back away, but was stopped by the rubble. Godzilla turned his head and glared down at his smaller foe, though his eyes briefly shifted to the right. For a brief moment, a look of concern flashed across his face.

Battra, just as he opened up his wings, must have sensed Godzilla's feelings and looked down at the street near his forward appendage. There, on the street before him like a human looking down at an insect, was the ice woman. His lips curled back to reveal rows of sharp teeth and a low growl of satisfaction escaped from his body. Elsa gulped, staring up in horror at Battra as he took a step towards her, slamming his claws intentionally into the cobblestone, nearly knocking Elsa off her feet. She formed a sharp spear of ice in her hands to defend herself, though she did wonder if it would be enough.

Battra heaved his heavy bulk towards her and leaned in towards his human target. Elsa backed away but hit a still standing section of side of the building behind her. She was trapped! The glow of Battra's eyes engulfed her as if she were staring into the face of God. He had her, and he was going to enjoy ki-

The next few seconds were a blur for Elsa. She raised her ice in one hand and got ready to stun Battra with a blast of ice from the other when something whipped through the air. A shriek filled the air, following by a cacophony of crashes as Battra was sent flying into another section of the city about a hundred feet away. Another shriek echoed from nearby, followed by another series of crashes. Elsa looked and saw Megaguirus had been hit as well; the flying monster falling on her side, flattening a section of the wall of the fortifications.

"What the hell?" Elsa breathed, trying to take in what had just happened.

THUD! She looked up and saw Godzilla come to rest, his body now facing her and head looking down in her direction, a look of relief on his face. Behind him, his tail came to a rest, breaking apart several clouds of dust and smoke as it did.

Now it all made sense! Godzilla had seen Elsa was in danger and he had saved her! Yes! It was just last time when he had saved her and Anna from being crushed by a huge mountain boulder. As she looked up at him once more and met his gaze, she saw him give her a look as if to say: _Don't worry. I'll watch your back._

Elsa smiled at him. _Thanks._ But then it changed to a look of terror. "Behind you, Godzilla!" she shouted to him, praying he would hear her.

Too late. As Godzilla turned to face the threat, he was met with a large claw striking him in the face, nearly knocking him over. Another struck him in the exposed side of his torso. This time it worked. With an earth shuddering THUD, Godzilla fell to the ground, crushing an array of buildings under his immense bulk. Megaguirus was quick to throw herself on top of him and pin him down, forcing his head into the ground. Godzilla roared and tried to shake her off but she held him down firmly. He was not going to get away this time! This time, she had him right where she wanted him!

Pulling herself up his body, making sure to clamp her claws and feet down onto his skin as hard as they could go as she went, Megaguirus came to a halt at Godzilla's head and glared at his eyes as if to say: _This time, you are doomed!_ Behind the face that filled Godzilla's peripheral vision, something curled underneath her body.

* * *

Fear gripped Elsa's heart tightly as she saw Megaguirus' tail curl under her body, the tip of the stinger heading straight for her neck, which was above Godzilla's-

"Oh no!" Elsa cried, wishing she could stop them.

She ran towards them as fast as she could, praying that her legs would get her there in time. But it was no use. She watched with wide eyes as Megaguirus ran the stinger down Godzilla's neck as if teasing him, a low growl in her throat. It paused over his neck, in the place where a human jugular would be as if fascinated by the pulse it made. Megaguirus looked back at Godzilla once more.

With a strike akin to that of a snake, the stinger slammed into Godzilla's neck; his cry of pain filling the air like the sound of a dying horse magnified to an extreme volume level. Elsa, coming to a halt a good two hundred feet away, covered her ears in the hopes of blocking it out but it did little and she could not tear her eyes away from what was happening in front of her. Tears began to well up in her eyes, some of them quickly falling down her face as she tried to believe that what she was seeing was not real.

 _NO! He couldn't … he'd been stung! She's stung him. That means he could …_

Whatever she wished for, Elsa had to tell herself that this was all real. Godzilla had been stabbed with a poisonous stinger, which meant the poison was already likely to be rapidly working its way through his internal system. Oh, if only there was a way to take it out of him. There just had to be! If not, then he was … was going to d-d-die!

As Megaguirus pushed him down into the ground as she lifted herself up and let out a bellow of triumph, Godzilla tried to pick himself up but found it difficult mustering up the strength to do so. His vision was already becoming blurred and his breathing was becoming weak. He felt like his very strength was being sapped from him. Whatever Megaguirus had put into his body was really having a negative effect. Part of his mind even began to consider if this was … well, if this was the end for him.

 _Was it?_

 _No!_ Poisoned or not, Godzilla was not going to give up that easily. He had been in this situation before and lived; he could do it again. That may be pushing his luck but when it came to defeating creatures he deemed to be a threat to his territory then he was not going to give up.

He tried again to push himself up but the strength in his arms was fading fast and they shook as he lifted his upper body from the ground. Megaguirus noticed what he was doing, however, and slammed her claws onto him, pinning him down once again. Godzilla let out a weak roar of pain but Megaguirus only revelled in the sound, knowing that she was close to finishing him off for good. No more was he was going to stop her or Battra! He had fought them long enough today! Now it was time to settle this battle and emerge victorious! Besides, Godzilla would be a good source of food for her young when –

It was then a distant glow caught her attention, coming just in time to save Godzilla's life as if it were a twist of fate. Looking up at it, her red eyes seemed to instantly change to the colour of molten lava, the colour of rage.

 _ **RRRAAAARRGHH?! AAEEEEYYYYAAAERRGGHHH!**_

Wings open and beating heavily, she lifted herself into the air, flying over Elsa, who watched her go with a confused expression, though she was also relieved that Godzilla had been spared. At least, so far.

"Where's she going?" Elsa asked herself as she watched Megaguirus fly away, Battra close behind after having recovered from the initial blow of Godzilla's tail, to another part of the city, directly towards the ca-

Her heart stopped beating and Elsa's skin turned an even paler colour reminiscent of when she had seen Godzilla for the first time. One thought was constantly playing through her mind as she found herself running after them.

 _Anna and the others were in danger!_

* * *

Navigating their way through streets surrounded by ruins with the threat of fires and the possibility of imminent death hanging over them was much more difficult than Hans, the twins, Akiro and Sven had believed. Having said that, they were not doing a bad job in making their way to their destination. So far, most of the streets had been intact and those that were blocked off by rubble they were able to find a side street or an alleyway to go around. All around them, the heat of the flames swept obver them and made them sweat. Even Akiro, used to a humid climate, felt as if he was going to pass out. Had Lora, sitting behind him, not held onto him, he would have passed out, thought she was very close to doing the same.

 _I hope we are near the city exit_ Moll mentally said to herself as Sven rounded a corner that was occupied by a house that had so far managed to survive largely unscathed.

In a strange way, though, they were glad that the

As they came onto the street, a long wall was visible on their left. Looking up, the group saw it was the edge of the castle. From what they could see through the light given by the fires surrounding the area, it comprised of a huge single, rectangular shaped building about ten stories high with a tower on each of the four corners. On both sides was a wing that, though it was not visible because of the wall, held a courtyard in the middle of them. Much of the rest that shall be described, dear readers, was also obscured by the walls and smoke, though Hans knew it by heart. At the rear of the main section of the castle was a large circular shaped building connected to the rest of the building by a single corridor. Before the front of the castle was another large courtyard with a fountain in the middle and on both sides behind it, forming a kind of triangle shape, were two statues of men on horses standing on stone plinths. These were meant to be the incarnations of two previous Southern Isles rulers, Hans' grandfather and great grandfather. Around the edge of the courtyard were a series of small towers and battlements along the walls with two before a huge iron gate that led out into another street that led off to the right from the one the group was currently on. Some of these towers had been destroyed an large sections of the walls were missing, having been taken out by Megaguirus in her rampage earlier.

So far, it looked as if the building was abandoned, the guards having probably fled. If that was the case with the building, however, Hans was going to quickly change that.

"You guys go on. Carry on down this street, the way to the hill is at the end." He told them as he jumped down from Sven's back.

"What?" Moll asked in disbelief. "Hans what are you doing?"

"I need to do make sure the castle is empty," he replied, briefly being cut off as Godzilla and Megaguirus fought nearby, followed by the sound of a loud crash, meaning a building or a row of buildings had just been destroyed by the fighting behemoths.

"Hans, no, it's too dangerous." Akiro objected, but the southern isles prince cut him off.

"Look, we don't have time to argue! Look, when I'm done, I'll meet you guys on the hill." Another loud crash erupted from nearby, followed by a screech, probably from Megaguirus. Hopefully, Godzilla was kicking her ass. "Go, now!"

Moll went to argue but quickly stopped herself. There was no point to arguing about it now, not when they had a city, or what was left of it to save. But still, what Hans was doing was dangerous! If the monsters brought their fight over to the castle and he was still inside it then he was as good as dead. What was so important anyway? What did he need to do?

Sighing heavily, Moll muttered a "Good luck," to Hans before Sven rushed off down the road in the direction of, hopefully, the rear of the city.

Hans watched them go, their forms disappearing into the cloud of smoke and dust. Was this the right thing to do? He had managed to get the others to leave him alone, but still was this such a good idea? Part of him disagreed. He felt stupid, very stupid! What if he got trapped?! How would he defend himself from the monsters? _Who_ would rescue him if he became trapped? _Who?_

 _Ah, that'll have to wait!_ He mentally told himself. _Right now, I need a weapon, or two if I can. I'm going to need them._

Turning his body towards the wall, he rushed over and climbed through a hole and into the courtyard; unaware that nearby someone else was watching him and decided to follow.

* * *

"Is that all of it?"

"Yeah. Are you sure this is gonna work, Anna?"

As she took the bale of hay from Olaf and began to spread it around the last two pods in front of her, she did wonder to herself, again, _was this a good idea?_ Was it going to work? After all, they did not know if these pods were flammable or if they were as indestructible as Godzilla or Megaguirus. Even though the latter would not be a surprise to her at all if that was the case, she did hope these things could be destroyed. If not by fire, then by the barrels of gunpowder they had managed to find in the storehouse. If neither worked, then they were in for a world of trouble once they started to hatch. Anna briefly began to speculate what would happen if that happened.

 _Tens of these flying creatures causing havoc and chewing and tearing up any and every one they came across!_ Her mind seemed to go into panic mode. _Oh, if they_ do _hatch, then it's game over for us and the Southern Isles. I doubt even Godzilla would be able to stop them! And what about Elsa? Could she?_

Forcing herself to remain calm, she threw the last of the hay around one of the pods, only to freeze when it began to rock wildly and shake as if it were trying to release itself from the ground.

 _Oh no!_

"Anna!" Kristoff's agitated voice called over to her from nearby. He was standing near a carriage that had about two pods on the ground next to it. "We better hurry! The pods here are starting to shake!"

"Same here!" Anna shouted back, the anxiety evident in her voice.

 _ **RRRRRRIIIIIIIPP!**_ It sounded as if someone was ripping a giant piece of paper right next to her ear. Anna looked down at the pod and let out a yelp and backed away, almost falling over as a long, thin leg that looked like a giant L hung out of the pod; a red glow emanating from inside. As whatever inside tried to force the hole open, it let out a strangled cry akin to that of a dying animal. Olaf gasped and backed away as well, rushing over to Anna.

"What is that thing?!" he said, his voice aghast.

Anna could not answer but even if she had the ability to, it was quickly cut off when the sounds of more ripping erupted all around them. Looking at the sources, the two saw more pods be torn open and a chorus of the strangled cries filled the air as the new-borns entered the world. Nearby, Kristoff yelped and quite literally jumped a few feet away from where he had been standing as one of the pods almost burst open and the leg of the creature inside swung out madly as if trying to grab him.

"Anna, we need to go now!" Olaf said.

With a nod, the Arendelle princess looked over at her ice harvester boyfriend. "Kristoff, c'mon! We need to set fire to them, now!"

Kristoff shouted something back in reply, but the cries of the new-born creatures made it hard for Anna to hear. She grabbed Olaf by the hand and rushed past the pods, both of them having to nearly jump out of the way of the creature's leg as it swung in their direction, probably having picked up on their movements. Kristoff followed close behind, though not before he grabbed a piece of burning wood and threw it at the two pods. It must have hit its target because the screeches of the two creatures filled the air as the flames licked away at them; the carriage as well as said creatures providing sufficient fuel for the flames.

When they reached the top of the hole and climbed out, Kristoff rolled over one of the barrels to the edge whilst Anna and Olaf pushed another up beside it. When they were at the edge of the hole, they looked down into it, shaken at the sight and sound of the many creatures breaking free from their pod prisons into the world. Seeing it made sent a shiver down their spines, but it also made the determination within them grow to stop it before this catastrophe got out of hand.

"I hope this works." Kristoff muttered apprehensively.

Anna nodded. "Me t-"

She was cut off by the sound of a loud pained roar from the direction Godzilla Battra and Megaguirus had gone. As soon as she heard it, a panicked expression came onto her face.

"That sounded like Godzilla!" Anna cried, wheeling round to see the shape of Godzilla fall to the ground. "Oh no!"

"Look, Megaguirus has him pinned!" Kristoff said, pointing over at them.

He was right. Even though they were a good few hundred metres away, they could see clearly said flying beast on top of Godzilla. How she had hurt him they did not know, but it had be bad for it to make him roar like that. The only other time they could recall him emitting such a noise was when he had fought the Kraken.

"Hey guys, I've done it!" Olaf's voice called from behind them.

Both turned to see the barrels rolling into the hole, directly towards a large fire they had set up in the middle that was near several trails of hay. One of the creatures, who had managed to pry itself free of its pod prison, though it was partially hidden by a pile of rubble from what had been the roof of a nearby building, let out a cry as it was knocked aside by one of the barrels. Another two that were half out of their pods let out, in unison, a screech of surprise as said headed towards the flames.

"Get down!" Kristoff grabbed Anna and Olaf and pulled them away from the hole to the ground, shielding them as best they could with his body, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

 **BOOM! FSSSSHHHH!** The next thing they knew, it was as if a fireworks display with thousands of excited spectators was beginning all around them. Looking up gingerly from their position on the ground, the three could see a very bright glow emanating from the hole, having come from the first barrel as it made contact with the flames. BANG! Another explosion erupted as the second barrel hit its target. The three got up and looked into the hole.

Before them was a scene of chaos. Flames travelled along the trails of hay they had set down and began engulfing the pods they led to, many of them only half open. The screeches and cries of trapped creatures filled their ears. Those that had managed to escape their pods were not quick enough to move away from the hay and a sort of slime that still coated their bodies from being inside the pods quickly provided the fire with more fuel. In short, they were quick to become roasted.

For Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, as much as it may have appeared cruel and heartless, they knew their deed had saved the island from certain death. As the last of the pods were engulfed by the flames, a sense of relief washed over them like water on rock. They had done it! The island had been saved a grizzly fate from the wrath of these creatures. With them gone, all they had to do now was worry about Battra and Mega-

A screech immediately interrupted their relief, followed by Olaf's worried voice. "Uh guys!"

THUD! Something big landed before them, knocking them off their feet to land painfully on their backs. With a groan, Anna lifted herself up and turned to the boys if they were okay … but fell silent when her eyes fell on what loomed over here, a look of absolute fear etching across her face.

A pair of red eyes basked her in a fiery glow. Anna gulped, as did Kristoff and Olaf when they saw them hovering no more than twenty feet in front of them. _Megaguirus_.

 _Oh no! We're so dead!_ Was all Anna's mind seemed to be literally screaming at her.

Even though they were very close to her, they could see that Megaguirus' face held a look of absolute fury. Teeth bared, a hiss passing her lips and one of her claws snapping menacingly to their left, it was not hard to tell they had _really_ pissed her off. They had destroyed her younglings! _Her younglings for goodness sake!_ How dare they! They would dare do that to a divine being such as herself?! Oh, they were going to pay! _Dearly!_

"Anna, run!" Kristoff said as they and Olaf got up and backed away, but Megaguirus moved closer to them, intentionally snapping her claw loudly as if to emphasise what she was going to do to them.

Then, as if their predicament could not get any worse, another THUD from behind made them turn to see Battra loom over them from about fifty feet away, an equally furious glare on his face. These insects had harassed him and his goddess ally long enough! Oh, he was going to enjoy tearing them from limb from limb! And with Godzilla out of the way and his _master_ doing whatever it was she doing, not that he cared, nothing was going to stop them.

As the two monsters advanced, slowly but with a menacing demeanour, towards the three, they were all thinking the same thing: _We're done for_!

THUD! Battra wheeled around and Megaguirus looked up, looks of surprise on their faces. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf looked up in the direction they were facing to see a large shape get up from the ground. A bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, highlighting its outline as it seemed to reach up to the sky. A pair of hands emerged from the silhouette and clenched into fists and it stepped forward towards the two flying monsters. It took the three by surprise.

It was Godzilla! He was alive and still standing!

The emergence of their foe certainly took Battra and Megaguirus by surprise but they were quick to turn their surprise to fury.

 _ **AERGH! YAAAEEERRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_

Godzilla, swaying slightly on his feet, stared down at his two opponents with gritted teeth and muscles pulsating madly. The look on his face told anyone viewing him: _You may have hurt me, but I am not defeated yet! You will have to do more to beat me!_

 _ **SSSSKKRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooonnnnggghhhhh!**_

The roar went right through Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, making their spines shiver with fear. Even Battra and Megaguirus flinched a little at the sound of it but they did were determined not to let it scare them.

Opening their wings, both creatures lifted themselves into the air and advanced towards Godzilla, claws and teeth at the ready and their mentality focusing on one thing: _**KILL GODZILLA!**_

Godzilla responded in turn by advancing on the two and, in a surprise move despite the poison in his body, swung a fist up at Battra and caught him in the underside, knocking him to the ground. Then, as quickly as he struck the first, he turned to Megaguirus and grabbed her as she threw herself at him, grabbing her by the claws and, turning his body, threw her away from him. Battra, however, took the initiative and launched himself at Godzilla again, hitting him in the side and making it feel as if someone had plunged a knife into him. With the poison in his system, Godzilla felt it much more intensely than before.

Watching the fight unfold once again with mixed expression of relief and anxiety, Kristoff spoke up.

"That was close!"

Anna nodded. "It sure was, but … I don't think he'll last much longer against them. He can't take both of them on his own!" she replied worryingly.

Kristoff could only nod in reply as he glanced over his shoulder back at the hole just to make sure that all of the creatures were dead. They were. Turning his head back to the monster fight before them, he muttered to himself:

"I hope Moll and Lora know what they're doing."

* * *

"Whoa, Sven! Stop!"

Sven came to a halt at the top of a pathway on the hill, panting heavily from all the running. Going almost non-stop from the other end of the city to here was taking its toll on him so he took the opportunity to sit down and regain his strength. Akiro, Moll and Lora stepped off, looking back down at the city below.

It was as if they were staring into hell itself. Before, anyone looking down from the hill would have seen beautifully placed city blocks all in their own districts with the streets highlighting the ways of travel through the city. The castle would have stood proudly over it all, as if it were itself highlighting that it was a symbol of the monarchy's dominance over the island. Around the entire city the lush greenery would have made one feel that they were staring down at some kind of holiday location; a place of wonder and excitement and happiness.

That was no longer the case. Even at night when the city was overtaken by darkness, the lights and music and noise would have still left people thinking that they were in a state of happiness and granted them joy. Now, however, the city was engulfed in clouds of smoke as fires raged even more ferociously across sections of the city that had not yet been trampled under the feet of the titans fighting down there. The darkness of the 'Ring' that surrounded the Southern Isles capital now gave it more of a menacing air as if it were on a mission to conquer the civilisation here. What really overtook all of this was the noise and even the sight of Godzilla battle Megaguirus and Battra. As he threw one down, the other would attack him from behind and then he would be left fighting on two fronts, all the while the three of them were tearing the heart of this island nation apart. It was a wonder that most of the people had managed to escape. If they had remained, then there would be many more dead down there than there were now.

"My God!" Akiro muttered under his breath as his eyes took in the scene before him and said something in Japanese, probably a prayer wishing for this to end.

"Lora, come. We must hurry." Moll's vice spoke up from behind him.

Turning, Akiro saw the two disappear into the darkness for a brief moment before their bodies began to emit a light gold glow that made them distinguishable enough for him to see. He began to walk towards them but Moll looked over her shoulder.

"Akiro, we advise you to wait there. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." She said.

Stopping in his tracks, the oriental man decided not argue or ignore their advice and watched as the two girls faced ahead of them into the darkness and cupped their hands together in front of them and closed their eyes, allowing their minds to connect to their intended recipient. From an outside perspective, it looked as if they were engaging in prayer.

 _Mosura yah! Mosura!_

Dongan Kasakuyan,

 _Indo muu!_

The wind began to pick up and a bright purple light began to shine in the air above the hill, forming into a circle and growing brighter and larger with each passing second as if it were a new sun. Akiro and Sven looked at the girls and then up at the light with apprehension clear on their faces.

 _What are they summoning to us?_ He asked himself mentally.

 _Rusuto uiraadoa_

 _Hanba hanbamuyan_

 _Randa banunradan_

 _Tounjukanraa_

 _Kasaku Yaanmu!_

Whatever it was they were summoning, Akiro knew one thing: _Things were about to get much wilder._


	20. Showdown on the Southern Isles P4

**Inside the Southern Isles castle**

Anyone new to the building would have gotten lost very quick in the maze of corridors that seemed to interconnect with each other. There were many rooms in the castle too, some being small storerooms, others immense in size such as the library or the quarters of the royal inhabitants like Hans or his twelve brothers or their parents. What probably would have also made people lose their way was their amazement at the decorations of the castle. Expensive paintings lined the red walls and grey floor, along with suits of armour placed at each interconnecting corridor or at the bottom of stairs. Huge doors twenty feet high with golden handles highlighted that a royal room was near one if they happened upon it in their walk through the castle. On the outer corridors of the castle's interior there were huge windows that presented anyone walking through the building with a look at the outside world, either of the surrounding buildings or the walls or, if you were in one of the towers or the upper floors, the entire city. Of course now, all of that had been replaced by darkness and smoke with the light from the fires lighting up the corridors.

It was something that made Hans shiver as he navigated his way down a corridor towards a flight of stairs. Normally, this corridor would be filled with either guards on patrol or servants rushing around tending to the castle or the needs of the inhabitants. Now it was all but deserted and, save for the noise coming in from outside through the breaks in the windows or occasional holes in the walls and the sound of Hans' feet as he walked. Every now and then the castle would rumble a little as the fight between the monsters outside carried on. A part of him was worried that they would bring their fight here and destroy the castle, burying him alive, or dead. Just thinking of that made him more determined to finish and leave.

 _Besides, it's not as if the weapon I have with me will stop them should they come here._ He thought to himself, running his hand over the rim of his pistol he had found in the underground chambers below the castle.

Another part of him, though, was cursing himself for entering this dangerous structure to make sure it was empty. Morally, he was doing the right thing because he wanted the castle to be secure. _What a way to make amends for your sins!_ After all, he _was_ in charge of the island in the absence of his twelve brothers and parents and he did not want any more deaths on his conscience. The underground chamber where he and the coalition had held all their meetings was empty and the bottom floors were too. Unfortunately, he had found several corpses of guards and servants in one of the barracks buildings next to the castle that had partially collapsed; his mind theorising that they had taken shelter from the battle or Megaguirus' attack and had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was unfortunate, their lives being snatched away like that. At least someone looking at this would have faith that they were at peace now.

As Hans reached the end of the corridor and went to walk up the stairs to the next floor to his left ...

"Hans!"

He wheeled round, surprised that someone was in the castle, let alone that they called him by his name. When his eyes saw the person that had called him, his breath was caught in his throat and the urge to run quickly ran through legs.

Belvera was advancing towards him, a stern expression on her face. No, scratch that. An expression that told him clearly: _When I get hold of you, you're gonna wish you were dead._ Hans looked down at her arm to see she was holding some kind of sharp, black dagger. He gulped, knowing that whatever it was she held in her hand it could not be good at all.

 _Wait, my pistol!_

He grabbed his pistol with his hand and held it up to her, finger on the trigger. Belvera halted in her tracks, no more than thirty feet from him, her surprised breath ringing in his ears. She looked at the weapon, then at Hans and then back at the weapon. Anyone looking upon this scene would have this one question running through their mind: was Hans going to shoot her?

Then, to Hans' amazement, though given what he knew of her he was not sure why he felt that way, Belvera chuckled as if he had just said a joke.

"Oh, Hans!" she said. "Do you really think you have the guts to shoot me?!" she asked him sarcastically.

Determined not to appear afraid, he forced himself to speak, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "G-Given what I've seen of you in the past few hours, Belvera, I'm willing to do anything to stop _you!_ "

Belvera snorted, shaking her head a little in utter disbelief at his words. Oh, Hans was trying to be a big, strong man and prove himself. How sweet! If only mummy and daddy could be here right now, they would be _so proud_ of him!

"You really make me laugh, Hans," she chuckled at him, and then abruptly ceased her laughing and shot him a dark look, a nasty smile still on her face. "Do you honestly think that you can clear your conscience and prove yourself by threatening me?"

She saw a brief look of surprise flash across his face, his hand with the gun lowering a little. _Bingo!_ She had hit him right in the Achilles heel thanks to that tiny little show of body language. It was time to hack away at it.

"Do you really think the others trust _you_?" she persisted, knowing her words were cracking his resistance to her. "Oh yes, I know what you did years ago, and let me tell you something: _I_ was here to help you prove that you were more! If only you had seen _that_ instead of trying to act like you're doing the best by negotiating with that Ice Queen fool and her family. If you had followed _my_ way of doing things, then _you_ would have made the Pope's popularity look like the general feeling towards a peasant!"

Hans shook his head at her words, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Belvera, listen to yourself! You're crazy!" he shot back. "You think you can solve all this by bringing back this … this … monster of yours?! Look at what she's done!" he waved an arm towards the window that looked out over the city, the fires and devastation clearly visible to them both. "Look at what _you've_ done! You didn't solve things, you made them worse!"

She rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Wow, you are so deluded!" she muttered, looking at him in the eyes; Hans noticing her grip tightening on her black dagger. "You know, Hans, it's a real shame that we're like this, you and me. I really thought we had something."

He just stared at her with a mixed expression of confusion and disbelief. _What?! What was she saying!_

"You're mad, you crazy bitch." He told her.

The moment those words passed his lips, he instantly regretted them because Belvera suddenly shot him a fiery glare, her teeth gritting and her hands shaking. They say looks can kill. If that was the case, then the look she was giving Hans now would have felt like he was in hell.

"Alright, Hans," she said, her voice just loud enough for him to whisper, but it had alarm bells in his head screaming at him to run. "If I'm mad, then I won't disappoint you." She began to advance towards him, dagger at the ready. "I'm gonna rip your-"

 _ **EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!**_

A gust of wind blew into the castle, knocking both Hans and Belvera too their knees and forcing them to cover their faces so as to protect from any debris sent flying in their direction. The castle shook a little as something flew over it. It only lasted a second before it stopped but as Hans got up and looked out of the window, a shocked expression on his face, he saw a black shape moving towards the fighting monsters.

 _What was that?_ He thought to himself.

"No!" Belvera exclaimed angrily as she got up, looking out at the black shape, shaking her head in disbelief. "Impossible!"

The sound of running feet hitting wood hard brought her attention back to Hans, only he was gone.

"HANS!" She screamed, taking off after him.

* * *

"Elsa!"

"Anna! You're okay!"

The two sisters embraced each other tightly, glad that the other was okay. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf had been heading away the hole towards the castle after the fight had resumed when they had almost literally run into Elsa, who had also been heading towards the castle to see if they were okay. Relief filled all of them like water filling up a tank. They were not in a perfect situation but at least they were all safe.

"What happened?" Elsa asked them as she released Anna.

"We found a nest left by Megaguirus and she laid eggs." Anna explained.

Elsa looked at her and then at the boys, completely surprised by what she was hearing. "What?"

"It's true, Elsa," Kristoff spoke up. "Moll and Lora identified them as Megaguirus'. Luckily we destroyed them, just in time as they were starting to hatch."

"Are you sure you got all of them?" Elsa asked him, her tone serious.

"Yeah, well … we hope so," Kristoff responded.

"Uh guys," Olaf's voice piped up all of a sudden, sounding alarmed.

The next thing they knew, they were all knocked to the ground as it shook wildly as if a major earthquake had started, a loud roar filling the air. A cloud of dust swept down the street and engulfed them, nearly completely obscuring their vision from each other.

Groaning in pain, they looked up and were shocked to see through the dissipating dust cloud Godzilla be forced to the ground, his body having crushed a group of buildings and badly damaged others surrounding him. A large winged beast landed on his body, forcing it into the ground and making him roar, though this time much weaker, in pain. It was Megaguirus! Battra landed further down the street from them, though from the perspective of anyone on the ground it looked as if he were right on top of Godzilla too.

Godzilla tried to force Megaguirus off but she struck him in the face with her claw and used the other to clamp around his neck and hold him down, hissing angrily.

"No! Godzilla!" Elsa shouted in a panicked tone, fearing the worst was about to happen.

Megaguirus must have heard her cry because she glared down at Elsa, her lips curling back a little in what appeared to be an evil smile, tightening her claw's grip on Godzilla's neck as she did. It was as if she were saying: _Your saviour is gone now. Say goodbye to him._

Turning her head back to Godzilla, Megaguirus opened her jaws, setting her sights on his neck. Godzilla's eyes flickered as he felt his strength ebb away. He was too weak! The poison … it was becoming unbearable. He could not fight back! He was a goner.

 _ **EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_

Suddenly, Megaguirus was thrown off Godzilla into a row of buildings nearby, smashing them into oblivion. The blow caused her to strike her head on the ground and knock her out cold. Battra let out a surprised and enraged roar and looked up, only for something to land on him, pushing him into the ground, also knocking him out. It then leapt off Battra and landed on the remains of a group of buildings, directly in view of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

Elsa was speechless.

"Oh my God!" Anna gasped, a look of utmost surprise on her face.

"Looks like we know what Moll and Lora were summoning." Kristoff said, his voice barely a whisper given what stood before him.

What stood before them, dear readers, was something that, in terms of size, was definitely intimidating, but by its appearance felt … no, it looked amazing!

It was like a moth, only a million times larger with huge wings that stretched out over the rooftops, each one gently beating and blowing away the dust and smoke that surrounded it as if it were cleansing the place of evil. The main body was more of a light pink/cream colour with about six pairs of thin legs along the bottom. The wings were beautifully patterned with red, blue, black and gold, akin to how some insects would have a camouflage pattern or that of the face of another animal on the backs of their wings to ward off prey. The face, as it turned towards Godzilla, Elsa thought was a perfect fit and appearance for the creature. It was a large roundish sort of shape with huge blue eyes that rivalled Elsa's in colour surrounded by the same cream coloured skin. A sort of dark cream tinge ran down the middle of the face between the eyes and over the forehead and the back of the neck to the point where it connected to the rest of the body. A pair of antennae hung down from the forehead and a small mouth with sharp teeth that snapped loudly was visible. Her size was at least the size of Battra, maybe even a little bigger. It was surely enough to cast a shadow over part of the street and the buildings surrounding it.

Anna got up from the ground, looking up in sheer amazement at this creature. "Wow … that's ... that's amazing!" she said. "I never thought I would have liked bugs, not that I do in fact I hate them. Especially ants and spiders, ew! But this one is beautiful! Imagine if she were smaller!"

Elsa, not taking her eyes off the new arrival before them, chuckled a little. If there was one thing that her sister could always do in the heat of a moment it was ramble making her and practically anyone else nearby feel like a sense of normality had returned.

The large creature leaned in close to Godzilla and let out a low screech, rubbing her antennae over his leg to try and feel for any movement. Godzilla let out a moan of pain as he weakly managed to pick himself up, though he fell onto his knee in his attempt (he would have fallen flat on his face had he not stuck out an arm to stop himself). Turning towards the huge patterned moth, he let out a gruff noise as if to say: _Thanks._ And hoisted himself up, leaning forward a little, his legs feeling like that they were going to suddenly give out at any minute beneath his weight.

"He doesn't look good." Olaf pointed out with a concerned expression.

"It's the poison," Elsa informed them, a look of anxiety spreading across her face.

Her words took the others by surprise. "Poison?!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa nodded. "Megaguirus stabbed him with her poison stinger, hence the roar of pain he let out earlier," she sighed heavily and looked up at Godzilla with worry filling her blue eyes. "I hope he'll be okay."

The others nodded in agreement. As big a monster Godzilla was with such destructive power and capability, seeing him in pain and, possibly, slowly dying really struck them hard in their hearts. One only had to look at him to see it was difficult for him to even keep his head up without it feeling as if a set of giant weights were attached to it. Elsa especially felt so helpless. Oh, if she could take away the pain from his body she would do it in less than a heartbeat! After all, despite his nature, Godzilla had saved them and was trying to do so now fighting Battra and Megaguirus, but it was proving to be too much for him! If this carried on without him getting some rest, his body would give out.

Movement caught their attention. The moth was now turning towards them, her blue eyes staring down at them as if it were a predator examining its prey. For a moment, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf tensed, thinking that at any moment this creature was going to lunge at them and tear them to pieces. Elsa even materialised a shard of ice in her hands to use in self-defence.

"Elsa! Anna!"

"What the?"

"Look!" Kristoff exclaimed, pointing up at the wing of the creature.

A group of figures, three human and one animal, were standing near the wing closest to them. The moth turned slightly and lowered the wing towards the ground, allowing the figures to slide down to the ground. It was the others! They were okay!

"We're so glad you're okay!" Moll exclaimed happily, rushing towards them and embracing Elsa tightly whilst Lora did the same to Anna. Sven rushed forward and was embrace by Kristoff and Olaf.

"You too!" Moll replied and looked back at the gigantic moth, as did the others. "I apologise for the less than perfect introduction but … we have here our goddess, Mothra."

Said moth, probably having heard the words of the twins, bowed her head in a greeting gesture towards the group and turned back to Godzilla, who appeared to have stopped swaying and was able to hold his head up a little more now. Mothra let out a light cry of comfort and Godzilla replied with a low gruff noise in reply.

"She certainly is a wonderful creature." Akiro commented, watching the two monsters interact.

"Yes, and we arrived just in time." Moll said, before turning back to Anna and Kristoff. "Were you able to destroy the pods?" she asked them.

The two nodded. "We're pretty sure we got all of them. We used hay to spread the fire there, though they started to hatch when we were about to light the hole up. Only just got away." Kristoff told her.

A sense of relief swept through Moll and Lora. It was certainly good news for their ears. With the pods destroyed, there was no chance that the offspring of Megaguirus could escape and threaten the area. They were one step closer to putting an end to her and Belvera's reign of terror once and-

That last part struck them like a knife to her heart. "Wait, has anyone seen Belvera?" Lora asked in a concerned voice.

The others shook her head, the mention of her causing them to have a sudden revelation. "Wait, where's Hans?" Anna asked.

"He's back at the castle, said he needed to go there and find something." Moll replied, glancing back at the two monsters nearby as they turned their heads away towards their opponents.

Upon hearing these words, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa exchanged worried looks. _Looking for something?_ That could only mean trouble! Given their history with him, it was obvious that whatever he was doing did not put the slightest bit of trust towards him from the Arendelle group. In fact, it only made them think of the exact opposite.

"We better get to the castle," Elsa said. "We need to see what he's up to."

"I'm with you on that, Elsa," Anna agreed, her voice holding a malicious tone to it.

Just as Moll went to reply when a sudden roar from behind made them all jump and went right through them as if they had just had a spirit pass through their bodies. Looking up, they saw Godzilla, leaning forward a little, roaring angrily down the street. Mothra, too, was facing in that direction, now rising into the air to face this threat.

Looking past the two behemoths, the group saw it was Battra. He was getting to his feet and, when he looked up and met the eyes of Godzilla and Mothra, looked furious. Absolutely furious! The glow of his red eyes burned much more dangerous than ever as he glared up at them. How dare they do that to him! Him! Oh, this was the last straw. One monster or two, he was _not_ going to back down!

Then, as if to make things worse, a loud screech from their left caused the gang and the monsters to look in that direction to see Megaguirus angrily shove a building aside with her claw as she picked herself up. Like her ally, her eyes were literally burning red with anger as she stared daggers at Godzilla and Mothra.

Growling, Godzilla turned towards her with a determination to strike her down but Mothra moved in front of him, facing her ancient enemy head on. Megaguirus' lips curled back into the all familiar evil smile, even letting out a few high pitched noises as she observed Mothra's movement. Her enemy was facing her again! Oh, this was just too good to be true! She was _actually_ determined to defeat her? Well, she was in for a shock. She would be beaten and she _would_ be _killed_! Slowly or painfully, it did not matter to Megaguirus. As long as Mothra was killed, then she would be happy!

Mothra turned her head round to look over her wing at Godzilla and gave him a nod. It took a moment for him to process what she wanted him to do (He had the poison to thank for that). But when he did, he returned it and turned to face Battra, claws and teeth at the ready whilst making his body as big as he could.

"They're teaming up!" Lora exclaimed in amazement.

The Arendelle group could not believe what they were seeing. Before them, one team of monsters was preparing to take on another. It was like the Greek Gods and Goddesses clashing against the Giants of ancient mythology; the showdown between light and darkness; a final battle between good and evil. Whoever won here would determine the fate of the island and its people, possibly even the entire world. It brought back the memories of when Godzilla had stood with Varan and Elsa in her snow dragon form in Arendelle against the Kraken and Ebirah. Another clash of monsters, or titans, whichever you wish to choose.

For a moment, none of the creatures moved as if they were trying to intimidate each other into submission by staring them down. The group on the ground held their breaths, waiting for the spark to hit the explosive device and detonate it in a fiery explosion.

 _ **AAAAAAEEEEEEYYAAARRRGGGHHHHH!**_

With a screech that would make the hardest of men and women tremble with fear, Battra lunged at Godzilla, dodging a swipe from his opponent's fist and grabbing hold of Godzilla's head and, in a kind of spin, pulled it towards the right to try and force Godzilla over. Godzilla roared in pain and shook him off, aiming another swipe at Battra. This time he hit his target on the back, sending him to the ground with such force that he created a hole a good thirty feet deep, the shockwaves of the collision causing a few nearby burning buildings to collapse. Battra, however, was quick to recover and leapt into the air, hissing and roaring menacingly at Godzilla as he backed away, hoping to lead him into a trap of some kind. Godzilla, his legs slow to move, however, pursued him.

Almost simultaneously, Megaguirus charged full speed towards Mothra. Mothra, however, shot upwards out of the line of fire, narrowly missing Megaguirus as she swung a claw at her. The gigantic mantis- demon like creature, however, was not easily deterred. Working her wings into overdrive, she flew up after Mothra, both of them disappearing into the clouds; a cacophony of screeches and cries filling the air as they commenced battle.

Watching the two separate battles unfold, Elsa found herself on a tightrope. What was she to do? She wanted to go after Hans and make sure he was not trying to find a way to hurt her or her family on the one hand. On the other hand, Godzilla was battling Battra and needed help because of the poison coursing through his body.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice snapped her out of her trance. The rest of the group were already moving back towards the castle when they noticed the Arendelle monarch was not following them. "Elsa, c'mon! We have to go!" Anna urged her.

Elsa looked at her sister's worried eyes, then in the direction of Godzilla and Battra; the latter going around his enemy's attempt to bite him and tear him apart and retaliating by striking him in the back as hard as he could.

Anna followed Elsa's eyes, knowing what she meant as soon as she looked at the fight. "Elsa, please. I know you wanna help him, but right now we need to stop Hans if we have to. It's too dangerous." Her sister told her pleadingly.

Elsa did not reply but looked back at the battle with her feelings torn. Should she go after the battling monsters and help Godzilla, repeating what she did six months previously? If she did that, then she was putting herself in harm's way, _again_. And this time, her dragon would be useless given the flying abilities of Battra and Megaguirus, even with Godzilla and Mothra on her side. At least going to the castle to find Hans and maybe Belvera if she was there, it was safer.

With a heavy sigh, she muttered sadly "Good luck, Godzilla," and joined the others as they made their way through the burning city towards the castle.

* * *

High above the city, Megaguirus screeched as Mothra bit down on her neck, digging her clawed legs into her opponent's shoulder and holding the claw on that side of the body in place. In retaliation, Megaguirus swung her free claw up at her enemy, forcing her off and lunged at her, wrapping Mothra in a kind of bear hug and biting down on the side of her head. Mothra screeched in pain and tried to break free but her near demonic enemy was much bigger and stronger than her.

Putting all her energy into her wings, Mothra threw Megaguirus from her and did a kind of spin with the end of her body striking Megaguirus in the face and pushing her backwards. She threw herself at Megaguirus but her opponent threw her aside and tried to strike her with her stinger; Mothra's quick flying only managing to save her from receiving a deadly dose of poison as Godzilla had.

Her mind was racing, however. Even though she was superior in flying to Megaguirus, that did not put her at much more of an advantage. Plus, she did not have a poisonous weapon and if she was stung by it, she would be crippled. That was what had happened so long ago they last time they had fought.

 _I do not want to be struck by it again. I must avoid it!_

She was going to have to think of something. And fast!

* * *

Coming to a halt on the corner opposite the castle wall, the group caught their breath as they stared up at the castle, taking in the chunks missing from the wall, the half collapsed barrack building in front of the castle and the holes along the front of the building. Looking up at it, they could understand why Hans would take refuge here. It had barely been touched by the fight. Of course they were riding on the possibility of him still being somewhere inside the castle.

 _I just hope Belvera isn't in there as well_ Elsa thought to herself.

 **CRASH! THUD!** The ground seemed to leap as something huge fell down no more than a hundred feet away behind them. It was Godzilla. Before he could get up, Battra landed hard on him, pushing his body into the ground and biting down on his shoulder as hard as he could, making Godzilla roar in pain. Dust and debris were thrown in all directions as Godzilla flailed about to try and force him off, but to no avail.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Akiro shouted over the noise of the battle.

Everyone but Elsa agreed and started moving in the direction of the castle. Anna, however, was quick to notice her sister's absence. Turning, she saw her sister looking back up the street at the fighting behemoths, watching as Godzilla got up on one knee and tried to shake Battra off.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, knowing almost instinctively what Elsa was thinking, causing the others to stop a few metres from Anna.

Elsa looked back at her sister and then at the fight once more. _No, I have to do this! I_ have _to, or Godzilla will die!_

Looking back at Anna, Elsa said: "I have to help him, Anna," and, before Anna could even protest, rushed down the street towards them.

Anna immediately panicked. "No, Elsa! Come back!" She cried, rushing after her.

"Anna, wait!" Kristoff called, rushing after her with the others in full pursuit.

Elsa ran, ran as fast as she could, her mind spinning with countless ideas as to how she could deal with Battra and help Godzilla, but it was so hard to find just one. The rational part of her brain seemed to be literally screaming at her: _You stupid idiot! What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!_

It's worth it!

Elsa shouted back mentally to herself as she reached a half-collapsed building and began to climb up the rubble to the top; Anna close behind.

"Elsa, stop! Please!" Anna called after her.

Elsa came to a halt at the top and turned to face her sister, seeing the others following close behind her. "Anna, please, get to the castle! Go!" And, just to make sure they got the message, she froze the rubble with ice, making Anna slip when she tried to climb up.

Elsa ignored her cries and raced on to the end of the house that overlooked a devastated area where Godzilla was forced down once more onto his knee by Battra; the strain of trying to resist clearly evident on his face. Battra dug his clawed legs into his skin and bit down hard on his neck, determined to rip it open. Godzilla tried to fight back but it was no use. Elsa could see that his arm could not reach Battra and him trying to reach him was in a weak manner. He looked up in her direction, revealing the weakness and exhaustion on his face. He was not going to last much longer!

 _It's now or never!_

Breathing in and hoping for the best, Elsa fired a wave of sharp ice at Battra.

The scream of pain was loud enough to have been heard all around the world as the shards of ice made contact with Battra's head. The sudden pain caused him to fall forward off Godzilla's back onto his arm. His enemy saw the chance and, using all his strength, reached around with his other arm, grabbed Battra by the back of the neck and lifted him high above the ground. Battra struggled and screeched in pain and fear but it was no use. Godzilla was too strong! Anyone looking on him could see it clear on his face.

He knew he was a goner. He had been caught and now he was dead meat.

With a loud exhale, Godzilla threw Battra into the ground head first. A loud CRACK akin to the sound of thunder filled the air as the winged creature made contact with the earth's surface, shaking the buildings within a good few hundred feet of their location into collapsing completely or partially. The sound of it too went right through Elsa as if someone had reached in and taken her soul straight from her. It made her shudder, but she felt glad.

All of a sudden, a blue light filled the air like a second sun, coming from Godzilla's tail and travelling up his dorsal fins very quickly. Elsa knew what was coming and quickly ducked down behind a piece of fallen furniture.

An exploding **WHOOOOOSSSHH** filled her ears and a blinding blue light lit up the night sky. Battra's screams seemed to define the very meaning of heart wrenching sounds as Elsa could only speculate what was happening to his body as Godzilla's fiery breath made contact with his skin. Though, given that she and Anna had witnessed Ebirah go the same way last year, she could imagine it as if it were right in front of her eyes. Battra's body turning charcoal black; his wings becoming limp; his face cracking and burning to a crisp under Godzilla's fiery breath before it crumbled to dust.

Then, as if someone flicked a switch, the whooshing stopped and the blue light immediately shut off. Elsa stood up and rushed to the hole, seeing Godzilla's hand holding down the blackened, charcoaled remains of Battra's body. She could not make them out in detail through the darkness and dust. Then again, given what Godzilla had just done, she probably should be grateful for _that._

 _He did it!_ She thought ecstatically. _He did it! Battra's gone!_

"Elsa!" Anna's voice cried out behind her; Elsa turning to see her sister rushing up to her, an angry look on her face. "Elsa, why did you do tha-" she raged but trailed off when she saw Battra's remains and Godzilla looking in their direction. Elsa looked too and went silent, though more out of shock and concern.

One look at Godzilla's face told the girls that he had used up the last of his strength. His eyes flickered, his breathing was heavy, his mouth hung open slightly and arms wobbling as he tried to stay upright. He was exhausted! Wiped out! Beaten! Battra had fallen but it had taken every last ounce of his already fading strength. The poison was … too much! It was too … much!

Then, eyes rolling forward and arms giving out as if they were made to disappear from his body, he fell to the ground. He tried to focus on the girls but it was too much for his body. His eyes flickered, and then slowly closed, one last exhale escaping from his body before he stilled.

"NO!" Elsa screamed, the sight overwhelming her. She wanted to rush out there! She wanted to help him, to cure him, or at least stem the flow of poison! She would take if she had to! Anything! "Godzilla!" she cried weakly, tears flowing down her face.

Anna put a hand over her mouth, her eyes too becoming wet at the sight before her. She could not believe it! Godzilla had fought to his last and now was … was literally dying before her eyes. Oh, it was like last year all over again! Only this time she felt that there would be no silver lining! He would not be waking up! It could not be happening! No! NO!

Elsa could only sob and stare as the worst case scenario came true.

 _Godzilla is dead!_

As the sounds of Megaguirus and Mothra rang out above them now that all had fallen quiet on the surface, Elsa felt something rise within her. It … it felt like … it was …

Anger. Anger and hatred! No, hatred was too _weak_ a word. Pure, blinding fury would be better. Ice began to form across the surface of the floor around her and the wind began to pick up. Snow began to fall from the heavens and the temperature dropped. It was as if the city, no; the entire island was being plunged into a new ice age. It boiled over like a cauldron within her. She could feel the very power of her ice and snow coursing through her veins as it were her very blood, her very life-giving force.

All of this was an external expression and a way of describing her internal feelings all of it summing up to one thought now raging inside Elsa's mind.

 _Stop and_ kill _Megaguirus_ and _Belvera, no matter what!_

 **Author's note: Hey fellow FF readers and writers. Hope you are all okay and doing well.**

 **Just as a few notes: there are only about 4-5 chapters left in the FF and I'm aiming to have this one done by the end of this week or the same time next week. So stay tuned for more as we build up to the climax.**

 **Also, as it's been asked a few times in the reviews, I will not be having Elsa transform into her winter dragon form because I personally only wanted it to be used once in the first FF and I don't think it would really work if used again. It would be trying to copy and paste too much from the first in the hopes it would work in this one, which is not what I want. Plus, as it has been stated a few times in the last few chapters, being in a dragon form would not really do much in fighting Battra and Megaguirus seeing that they can fly and are much faster and harder to fight than the Kraken and Ebirah.**

 **Anyway, as stated, stay tuned for more updates this week.**

 **~Cossacks250.**


	21. Showdown on the Southern Isles P5

For those still remaining in the capital of the Southern Isles, it was as if they were caught directly in the throes of a never ending nightmare. Their home has been mostly levelled or largely damaged by the fight between these monsters. Smoke and dust filled the sky as if they were in the midst of the apocalypse itself, hell literally rising out of the ground, ready to throw the surface world into the final battle between good and evil and signify the end of the world.

Right now, aside from the fires and cries of injured and fleeing citizens and the screeches of the fighting in the skies above, things had largely calmed on the ground. Godzilla's lifeless form lay amongst the dirt and debris of what had been one of the main market areas of the capital. Just in front of him were the charred remains of his enemy, Battra. The fight had been brutal and destructive, but with both sides in it having lost one participant, it would ultimately be decided by the battle between Megaguirus and Mothra.

In the top floor of the remains of a house overlooking Godzilla's form, Elsa stood facing him with Anna standing about ten feet behind her. Though she could not see her elder sibling's face, Anna could feel the anger radiating off her, and not in the usual hot way. In fact it was the exact opposite given her ice powers. The wind was blowing at a level where its howl could be heard over the roar of the fires; small flecks of snow fell from the sky around the house as if a winter storm was setting in; even the very air itself felt cold. It made Anna shiver despite her being in her winter attire. When she had been going through the streets of the city, it had felt like a furnace, yet here it was as if she had crossed into Lapland.

"Elsa?" Anna asked worryingly, taking a step towards her sister.

Elsa turned back to her, revealing her eyes that were red from crying and her cheeks that marked by dry tears. That was not was drew the majority of Anna's concern, however. It was the look of anger. Though her hands were not clenched or her teeth were not gritted, Anna knew that the concentrated expression and that fiery tinge in her blue eyes told her that Elsa was not angry, she was furious.

"Anna, go back to the castle with the others." She said, her tone flat but the anger and firmness was obvious.

Anna protested. "But Elsa, what are you going to do?" Anna asked her anxiously.

"I'm going to help Mothra take down Megaguirus," the Arendelle queen replied, walking over to her sister and, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her along towards the ice wall (Elsa saw that she had not made it extend across the whole of the gap, hence how Anna was able to follow her up here) With a wave of her arm, the ice wall disappeared and revealing the others standing worried at the bottom of the slope of rubble. "Now I want to go with the others to the castle."

"Elsa no-"

"No, Anna!" Elsa snapped forcefully, silencing her with a glare. Anna's stubbornness was not going to win over her this time! "You _are_ going to the castle and are going to wait there with the others."

"But Elsa, what-"

"I said no!" Elsa shouted at her, the temperature dropping to freezing level. Ice lashed out across the wooden surface below.

"Elsa, Anna!" Olaf called from below. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Olaf." Elsa replied, climbing down with Anna behind her. "Alright, you all need to head back to the castle." She told them.

"What about you, Elsa?" Lora asked her.

"I need to find a way to help Mothra defeat Megaguirus." She told them and, as expected, the others began to protest but she overruled them. "No, guys. Listen to me! Godzilla is …" she paused and swallowed hard, regretting herself from having to say these words. "Godzilla's gone! I have to help Mothra or she'll be defeated."

"Elsa, trust me and my sister, you cannot fight her alone," Moll told her. "Even with your powers, you cannot defeat her. Mothra is the only one now who can stop her."

"She's right, Elsa." Akiro piped up. "We've already seen what happened to Gojira. If you get hurt like that as well, you will not survive!"

By this point, Elsa had had enough. "Look, I'm going to try!" she snapped at them. "I have to. It's my job to keep you and everyone else safe, and that is what I'm going to do. No, Anna." Elsa held up a finger to stop her sister from trying to protest. "I'm going to stop her, before anyone else is k-"

 **CRRRAASSHHH!** _ **AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!**_

The group dived for cover as a huge black shape landed nearby, flattening a storehouse and letting out a screech of pain. As it tried to get up, another smaller but much more colourfully patterned shape landed on top of it, forcing it into the ground and striking it hard. The creature on the ground screeched and swung a claw up at the one on top of it, knocking into its underbelly and throwing it over its head and the remains of a row of buildings next to it.

Looking up from behind a pile of rubble, Elsa, Anna and Akiro saw it was Mothra and Megaguirus. Their battle had been brought down to the surface as, from what they could see as Megaguirus flipped herself upright again, there were large wounds across her body and wings. It was clear that the fight with Mothra was taking its toll on her, but she still looked ready to give it all she got. Her tail with the stinger flexed aggressively and took off the roof of a nearby building and she growled angrily as Mothra lifted herself up too, though much slower and more weakly than her opponent.

Upon seeing this, Moll and Lora, who had taken shelter near Anna and Elsa behind an overturned carriage, began to panic. "Mothra cannot keep this up!" Moll said apprehensively.

"We have to help her!" Lora replied to her sister, who nodded.

Another screech of pain echoed out from the fighting flying monsters as Mothra took a hit to her underbelly by Megaguirus' claw. Megaguirus snarled and, clamping her claw around Mothra's neck, threw her onto another row of houses, crushing them completely and scattering debris over a wide area. Mothra let out a weak groan and tried to fight back but Megaguirus jumped on top of her, pushing her head into the ground.

Watching all this from nearby, Elsa stood up and turned to Anna and Akiro. "Akiro, take Anna somewhere safe. Now!"

"Elsa, no!" Anna argued back, grabbing her arm but Elsa pushed her sister off.

"Anna, don't argue with me. Go, now!" Elsa ordered. "I'm doing this to keep you safe." Another roar cut her off, followed by a thunderous crash as Megaguirus was struck in the side and fell over onto the remains of a building, another cloud of dust bellowing out like a pyroclastic flow across the surrounding streets. Elsa glanced over her shoulder at the fight and then back at Anna and Akiro. "Go, now!"

Akiro wanted to argue but decided not to. Sighing heavily, he grabbed Anna by the arm and began to lead her away. "She's right, Anna. It's too dangerous here."

"But Elsa, what if something happens to you?!" Anna cried in a fearful tone. "What if you get hurt or even killed."

A brief look of worry flashed across Elsa's face for a moment as her words seemed to really hit home, probably because they were being spoken by her sister. As much as Elsa did not want to admit it, Anna did have a point. What if something _did_ happen to her? After all, her ice powers were not as effective against Megaguirus as they had been against the Kraken. Plus, Megaguirus had an extra deadly weapon in her arsenal and it had already taken down Godzilla. If she was struck by it, then, as Akiro had pointed out to her, she was as good as dead.

 _Well, I'll just have to be careful._ Elsa thought to herself.

Looking up at Anna, meeting her gaze once more, she uttered almost stoically "I'll be fine, Anna. I promise! Now go."

Anna exhaled sadly as if to say: _Okay, Elsa._ She did not want to leave her sister alone to face this threat, she wanted to be by her side again. Elsa could see it written clearly across her face but with the odds stacked heavily against them it was going to be much harder in defeating Megaguirus. But right now they had no choice. They had to help Mothra or they were sure as hell going to lose this battle, and quite possibly the entire island.

With a final tug and Akiro saying: "Come, Anna, let's go!" Anna was led away into the streets, glancing once more over her shoulder at her sister as she turned to face the fight; Mothra now flapping her wings intensely at Megaguirus and throwing a wave of dust and debris at her to force her back.

Looking up at them, Elsa took a deep breath to build up her confidence levels. This was going to be tougher on her, largely because she was not in her dragon form and with an enemy that had the potential to kill you right before you, it was not a good situation for anyone to find themselves in. But right now that did not matter; right now what did matter was that they stop Megaguirus before she killed Mothra.

 _I hope this goes well._ Elsa said mentally to herself as she rushed forward towards them.

* * *

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven had taken cover across the street and hidden among the ruins of a house that had partially collapsed when Megaguirus was thrown down near them and now, looking with apprehension, they watched the fight unfold with concerned expressions.

"I sure hope Mothra can beat Megaguirus." Olaf said.

"Me too." Kristoff replied, though he silently began to doubt whether it could be done as Mothra was struck again right before their eyes and only just managed to move out of the way of Megaguirus lunging at her with her stinger.

"Kristoff, Olaf!" a woman's voice called over to them and, looking over, they saw it was Anna with Akiro alongside her. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Are you?" Kristoff asked her to which Anna nodded at.

"Hey, Anna, where's Elsa?" Olaf asked her.

Anna looked down at the ground as a sad look came across her face. As soon as he saw, the others became worried but Akiro spoke before they could ask what was wrong.

"Elsa has stayed behind to try and fight Megaguirus and assist Mothra." He explained.

The others exchanged nervous glances with each other. Elsa was actually going to stay behind to fight this deadly creature, and _without_ her dragon form? Oh , that was a very dangerous thing for her to do! It had been bad enough when she had tried to do the same thing to the Kraken months ago but this was even more dangerous. They were really doubting whether she would make it out alive.

"What about Moll and-"

 _BANG!_ The sound of a gunshot rang out through the air; the group instinctively turning their heads towards its source. The castle.

"What the?" Kristoff said, confusion filling his voice. "Why was there a gunshot from there?"

"D'you think they're soldiers there that are trying to fire on Megaguirus and Mothra?" Anna suggested.

"No." Akiro spoke up, a sense of worry and urgency in his voice all of a sudden. "We dropped Hans off there, and we haven't seen Belvera. Then …"

Putting two and two together, the group were quick to rush off down the street towards the hole in the castle's side wall, having to quite literally hug the sides of the buildings they passed so they could avoid any rubble that went flying in their direction.

* * *

Running from a psychopath was definitely something Hans had _zero_ experience in at all, though right now he surely did wish that such a thing could be attributed to him. As he hugged the wall behind him around the corner, his ears nervously listening out for any sound coming from the corridor around the corner, he began to mentally plan out how he was going to escape from this woman … if he could call her that. His pistol lay on the floor, having used up all of the ammunition and now rendering it useless unless he got close enough to hit her with it but … well, her own weapon was making that very difficult.

"Hans!" Belvera's voice roared out from the corridor. "Where are you?!"

 _Oh no!_

He had to think of something fast! He could hear her footsteps approaching up the corridor towards him. If she found him then she would kill him. Already her black sword had caused a great deal of damage to each of the floors as she chased him up here (this being the sixth). There was only one more floor above them! After that it was only the towers and there was no way down from there unless he went back the way he came but it was possible she had destroyed the stairs so as to prevent him from doing anything like that. Plus, with the monsters fighting nearby he began to wonder how long it would be before they took their fight into the castle and smashed it into oblivion.

 _Wait. The towers?!_ A plan began to form in his head. _Yes!_ He just had to get up there before she-

 _CRASH!_ The wall behind him seemed to cave in on itself, dust bellowing out in all directions and pulling down part of the ceiling with it and knocking Hans sideways as something struck him on his shoulder and back. Coughing the dust out of his lungs, he grunted, having just avoided being crushed by falling debris.

 _What the hell was that?_ He mentally asked himself. _Can't be the monsters._

"Found you." Came the all too recognizable voice that made a chill run down his spine. Regardless of whether his plan worked or was rational, he knew that now was not the time to think about it.

Turning, he hurled his pistol at Belvera, who yelped and ducked as it flew over her head, narrowly missing it by a couple of inches, and hit the wall. By the time she looked up, Hans was already sprinting as fast as his legs would go up the next flight of stairs; his almost tripping on the middle step and falling down had he not grabbed the banister and pulled himself up.

Belvera stared daggers at his running, her hand gripping her black sword tighter and a snarl of concentration running across her face.

 _Oh no you don't, Hans!_ She thought menacingly as she took off after him, hurling obscenities at him as she pursued him up the stairs three at a time.

* * *

"Watch out, Lora!"

Mothra screeched as she was thrown against one of the buildings, demolishing it completely. She had attempted to strike Megaguirus whilst Elsa had struck her with her ice powers but her demonic enemy was much quicker than she anticipated and, shaking off the ice, struck her with a claw. Quickly, Megaguirus followed up the attack by leaping into the air and landing on top of her moth enemy, snarling and hissing angrily. It was as if she was saying: _You foolish bitch, you dare try and defeat me again? This time, you will not succeed!_

Mothra struggled furiously against her grip, but it was no use. She was growing weaker from the fight and her enemy was much stronger than her. Even with the twins and Elsa trying to keep her occupied, it was proving to be much more of a difficult task than she hoped. Something had to work in their favour soon or she and the twins and their human friend were dead.

 **FZZZZZZZHHH!** _ **AAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!**_

A blue aura struck Megaguirus in the side of the head, it feeling as if someone had taken a poker fresh of the fire and rammed it into an open wound on her face and began twisting it around. THUD! A huge piece of debris of what had been the roof of a house struck her in the side, knocking her off Mothra and onto the ground. Mothra let out a relieved cry and quickly leapt into the air and then quickly dropped down and grabbed hold of Megagurius' form.

Nearby, Elsa, Moll and Lora looked on ecstatically. "She has her. We've almost got her!" Lora cried with joy, a look of hope stretching across her face.

Elsa and Moll felt the same way. When Elsa had gone to take on Megaguirus, she had almost been crushed by a collapsing building but was saved by the twins and their telekinetic powers. For the last few minutes, however, they had had little luck aside from stunning Megaguirus. Obviously now, dear readers, things were beginning to look up. Elsa too felt relieved and happy at this outcome.

 _It's almost over!_ Her heart leapt with joy. _We've won! We've-_

Suddenly, Mothra let out a painful cry that shook the three to their very cores as Megaguirus turned her body sideways and caused her moth opponent to lose her grip and fall a few metres. To any monster, flying or non it was of small importance but for Megaguirus at this current moment in time it was enough. Turning her head, she bit down on Mothra's wing and, with all her might, threw her towards the ground. The three barely had time to blink before the form of the huge moth crashed into the ground with an earth shuddering THUD that repeated the same effect that had been felt by Battra at his death a few moments earlier. Several nearby buildings collapsed as a result of the shockwaves, causing more dust to bellow out and quickly cover the three in a thick cloud that left them coughing and spluttering as their field of vision was reduced to practically zero.

"Lora *cough* … Elsa!" Moll cried out. "Where *cough* *cough* a-are you?!"

"Moll!" came Elsa's voice from somewhere in the fog.

"Elsa! C-come to me!" came Lora's voice. "Moll, follow *cough* my voice!"

Something big landed nearby, shaking the ground slightly and blowing away part of the dust cloud enough for Moll to look up and see a pair of red eyes looking down at the street with a fiery anger. Fear gripped her heart as if a giant hand had seized her.

"Oh no!" she gasped, taking a step back as she felt that Megaguirus was staring directly at her.

Suddenly, a scream of pain echoed out from in front of her. Moll felt her heart stop dead. She wanted to scream but all she could utter was a cry of "Oh no!"

Megaguirus let out a satisfied growl, curling her lips back to show her sharp teeth forming a kind of smile as she turned and leapt towards Mothra. The dust cloud in front of Moll and Lora, who was standing about ten feet away from her sister, was forced away enough for them to see something that made them want to cry out in sorrow.

There, lying on her side on the ground, a bloodied wound visible across her chest, was Elsa.

 **Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. Only three more chapters to go now. Almost there and hope you are enjoying them.**


	22. Death of the goddess

Their minds were racing, their hearts were going into overdrive yet they were able to keep themselves from going into panic mode. They had experienced this before with the destruction of their home so it was something they were able to cope with.

That said, Moll and Lora were close to breaking down as they rushed forward and grabbed Elsa; Moll holding her by the shoulder and Lora taking her feet and carried her away from Megaguirus, even though said monster was turning towards Mothra, her large stinger curving above her as if it were that of a scorpion. Anyone looking at her would have thought she was some kind of flying scorpion given her claws and stinger, yet the wings and scaly skin would have made some view her as some kind of horrific dragonfly. Either way, it was certainly a terrible sight.

As they rushed over to the wall, the two place Elsa on the ground. Moll immediately rushed to place her hand on Elsa's wounded stomach area of her dress, which was now beginning to turn a scarlet colour as blood seeped out of the wound.

"Oh no!" she gasped as Lora sat down across from her. She gave her sister a look of fear and then turned to Elsa. "Elsa? Elsa?!" she said loudly.

The Queen of Arendelle stirred, her eyes flickering as they opened, though she could only muster the strength to do it partially. She tried to recollect what had just happened to her. _I was helping Moll and Lora fight Megaguirus … then she threw Mothra down at the ground and we were engulfed in a dust cloud and … and … Why do I feel so-_

A flash of pain, unbearable pain shot up Elsa's body as a cry escaped her lips, her hand instinctively rushing to the wound to apply pressure and keep the blood contained.

"Elsa, it's okay!" Lora tried to calm her, grabbing her other hand and turning the queen's face towards hers. "Just stay awake, we'll … we'll get you fixed up!"

"Yes, you'll be fine, Elsa!" Moll added, though she and her sister exchanged a look that told the other that they knew already what Elsa's fate would be.

Elsa coughed loudly and began to struggle to breathe. "Wh-where's … Anna? Whe- are the … others?!" she said weakly, her eyelids growing heavy with each word that passed her lips.

"They're inside the castle, they're safe." Moll reassured her. "Lora, go get them, now!" she ordered her sister, who nodded and got up and rushed past her and through the hole in the wall, calling out the names of the members of the rest of the group.

As Moll glanced over at Megaguirus' form slowing down, a feeling of complete fear gripped her as if she had been grabbed by a giant invisible hand. Mothra was in danger! They _had_ to help her! But what about Elsa? They could not just leave her! Oh, this was all going so bad for them. Godzilla was dead and Elsa had been stabbed by Megaguirus' stinger. Now Mothra was going to die! Oh, this was so terrible.

Her mind was coming to the result of this fight, it being the worst case scenario for them. _We've lost._

"Elsa!" Anna's voice rang out in a horrified manner as she and Lora appeared through the hole, followed by Kristoff, Olaf, Akiro and Sven. Anna rushed over and knelt down next to her sister, her eyes wide with horror at the sight of the wound on her stomach. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

"Megaguirus stabbed her," Moll told her and looked back over at said creature. "Mothra is next." She added with a grim tone.

Anna shook her head as if she were trying to reject this reality. No, this could not be true! Elsa could not have been stabbed! No, no! This cannot be happening!

Anna cupped Elsa's face in her hands. "Elsa?" she asked, her sister slightly turning her head in her direction. "Elsa, it's me, Anna."

Elsa heaved a heavy breath, it taking a huge toll on her already quickly dwindling strength. "A-Anna!" she breathed, a small smile coming onto her face. "A-are you okay?" she asked.

Anna gave a light nod, clutching Elsa's free hand with one of hers. "I'm fine, but … but … y-you've been stabbed!" she cried, the tears already flowing from her eyes.

Elsa coughed again, though it was much weaker this time as her eyes began to flicker. "I-I'm sorry, Anna. I-I should … have list-listened to you!"

Anna sniffed, looking up at Moll as if she were hoping she had some kind of cure for this wound. Moll, however, just looked at with an expression that told Anna that Elsa was … was …

The Princess of Arendelle shook her head in disbelief, wishing it were not true. She looked up at the others for comfort but they held the same expressions as her and Moll, all of them looking sadly and with hopelessness at Elsa as they saw her life gradually slip away.

 _No, this can't be happening!_ Anna mentally cried. _No, Elsa can't be … she can't!_

"Elsa!" Anna said, looking back at her sister, whose head was starting to dip down. Gently, Anna placed her hand on her sister's chin and held it up. "Elsa, please! Don't go!"

Elsa tried to speak but only a soft noise came out, her vision becoming more blurry with each passing second. She was beginning to fade in and out; the voice of her sister sounding ever more and more far away.

"Anna …" she breathed, her chest slowing down to almost nothingness and her breathing almost non-existent. "I … I love you." She whispered, the weakness of the delivery of those words meaning nothing as to how far she meant it for her sister.

With a light exhale, Elsa's grip on Anna's hand immediately loosened and landed on her lap, dangling over the edge with the fingers towards the ground. Her head fell forward and she moved no more.

"No!" Anna cried, her voice breaking as shook Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa! ELSA!" Anna shook her sister wildly, her heart screaming out for her to come back, every fibre of her body on its highest alert level to try and sense some hint of life.

But there was none. Elsa was well and truly gone.

A hand reached out and placed itself on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, I … I'm so sorry!" Moll said, a set of tears falling from her eyes as well.

Anna just looked at her with an expression that said: _What good is that going to do now?_ Moll retreated her arm, feeling guilty even though she did not mean to offend Anna. Then again, what _could_ she say? Plus, she could not blame Anna for feeling this way; she would have been exactly the same if she and her twin in the same situation as Anna and Elsa.

Olaf trotted up to Anna, a sad look on his face but he still felt that he could do something. He would do anything to cheer Anna up, even if it completely pointless at this current moment.

"Anna, are you okay?" he asked her, resting one of his stick arms on hers and looking at her sympathetically.

Anna shook his arm off and hung her head low, light sobs escaping her mouth as she had to accept the gruesome and horrific reality: _Elsa was gone_.

A roar from ahead made the others turn their heads in that direction to see Megaguirus come to a halt. Though they could not see due to the smoke and said creature being in the way, they knew that she had come to a halt over the wounded form of Mothra. Hopelessness set in as they watched Megaguirus clamp down on Mothra with her left claw, causing a loud screech of pain to come from her mouth.

 _We're lost!_ Was the common feeling among the group.

* * *

"You won't get away this time, Hansy boy!"

Hans tried to run but a punch to the face reminiscent of when Anna had hit him after his failed attempt at usurping the Arendelle throne sent him to the ground. Blood began to seep from his nose and ran down his face. He tried to get up but Belvera grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and forced him against the stone balcony hard, making him issue another moan of pain as he felt like his back had been cracked. He looked into the pair of purple eyes before him, the sadistic nature blazing within them like an inferno.

"It's over, Hans," she said calmly as if she were a judge about to hand out the sentence on the criminal. "I tried to help, but you didn't listen." She added, her words still made up of the sheer madness that she had been corrupted by for so long.

Hans just stared at her, his heart hammering away in his chest as he looked left and right as if hoping some force would come to his rescue. But this time there was none. That had been the one danger of his coming into the castle to make sure it was secure. If he was caught here by Belvera or the fight and could not get out through the front door he was trapped.

 _Looks like I'm a goner_ his mind seemed to be saying in a way that he had resigned himself to this fate.

Belvera seemed to have sensed this because she just smiled at him smugly and muttered: "Goodbye, Hans," raising the black dagger to his stomach.

THUD! The building rocked slightly, almost throwing Belvera and Hans to the floor had he not grabbed the balcony behind him and she not held onto his collar.

"What the?"

* * *

All heads turned in the direction of the noise; Moll and Lora getting to their feet whilst Kristoff and Sven backed away a few steps, looks of shock etched onto their faces.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked, aghast.

A roar of confusion came from Megaguirus as she turned her head in the direction of the noise. THUD! The ground shook again, almost sending Anna into Elsa and causing a building a further down the street to collapse. The group exchanged concerned looks. _What was going on? Was there an earthquake taking place?_

"Look!" Olaf exclaimed.

Something was rising from the ground, a cloud of dust and smoke following it up. A few building remains fell from the gigantic form as it rose. It was as if it were coming out of the earth itself! Up came the dorsal fins, then a torso with a pair of arms and a head. Behind it, the tip of a tail could be seen waving in the distance. At that moment a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, outlining an eerie silhouette against the swirling clouds of smoke and dust that seemed to engulf all as if hell itself had come.

It was Godzilla.

Anna just stared at the creature in amazement, her sadness momentarily being overcome with surprise. "He's alive!" she breathed.

But how? H-he was supposed to be dead! How could he have survived? She and Elsa had seen the effects the poison had on him; Moll and Lora had even confirmed that he could not live through it. And yet, here he was. Just … How?

Godzilla shook himself free of debris and dust and blinked a few times, his vision coming back into focus. He felt terrible akin to someone waking up with an immense hangover. The poison had really sapped him of his strength, so much that he was even surprised with himself that he was able to stand without falling over. He was lucky to be alive, though _only just_. Megaguirus had not injected enough into him to kill him, only enough to make him collapse. Again, he was lucky to be alive.

A roar of anger made him turn his head down to see Megaguirus standing over Mothra a good one hundred feet or so away, glaring up at him with a fiery anger in her red eyes. Godzilla could see her reaction to his sudden recovery clearly across her face. _What! He was alive! How? It's not possible, he was supposed to be_ dead! _Dead! Oh, this time she would finish him off!_

Throwing Mothra to the ground with her claw, Megaguirus screeched aggressively at her larger foe. Godzilla, despite his weakened state, growled at her as if to say: _If you think you can beat me, then come attack me! Now!_

She did not disappoint. Megaguirus flung herself at Godzilla, the determination to kill him coursing through her veins like adrenaline. _This time! This time for sure he was going to die! Painfully, if need be!_

But Godzilla was ready. At the last moment, he ducked and stepped sideways, simultaneously throwing his fist up and striking her in the underbelly. Megaguirus almost fell out of the sky as she let out a cry of pain, her wings slowing down considerably as she tried to recover quickly from the blow. She stared up at Godzilla, the anger now ever more apparent. How dare he strike her! How dare he! She would _kill_ him, rip him apart, tear him to shreds! Godzilla _would die!_

Teeth gritted, claws snapping menacingly and a will to strike raging within her like a storm, Megaguirus shot forward like a rocket towards Godzilla raising her body and pointing her stinger at him to inject another round of poison into his system. Undeterred, Godzilla advanced, opening his mouth as if …

"He's walking right into it!" Akiro exclaimed.

Anna shook her head in disbelief. _Oh no, he's going to be stabbed again!_

The two came closer and closer, ready to bring about the culmination of this clash of monsters.

What happened next shocked the group and anyone who happened to be witnessing it to their core.

Megaguirus' stinger lodged itself into Godzilla's mouth and she fell onto his head forcing him to come to a halt. For a moment, neither creature moved as if they had become frozen in time, a testament to the destructive power of nature and its hold over man. The group at the sight and each other stared in disbelief. One question was running through their minds: _What was going on?_

 _ **AAAAaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhh!AAARRRRGGGH!**_ **CRUNCH!**

It sounded like someone was snapping a giant twig in their hands, the noise rolling out over the remains of the city like a cannon blast after the projectile had been fired. Megaguirus emitted a cry of pain, not one that the group had heard her emit before. It was one that sounded like she had been struck in her weak spot, _hard._

Godzilla clamped his mouth shut and reached up and grabbed Megaguirus with his claw, holding her in place as she vigorously tried to break free from his grip. She struck him in the face repeatedly with her claws but it did little against him. He had her where he wanted her, not it was time to finish her off.

Digging his claws into her scaly skin and biting down harder on her tail, Godzilla turned his body whilst simultaneously pulling at her body.

With a series of deafening CRACKS and CRUNCHES, Megaguirus was literally torn apart, her remains flying through the air and landing with a series of crashes as they hit the ground or a building in their path. Godzilla spat out the remains of the tail, looking down with relief at the neck and head of Megaguirus he held in his hand. He had done it! She was dead.

 _ **SSSSSSKKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ooooooooooonnnnnnggggghhhhh!**_

The section of Megaguirus' body he held showed all the signs of it having gone through this great battle, and lost. Scars and deep wounds littered the face and neck, some of the scales across the chin had been ripped clean off and one of her mandible jaws was missing. Aside from that, the evidence of death was clear to him as was the smoke and dust swirling around him. Her mouth hung open and the claw from the shoulder that had stayed connected to the part of her body Godzilla was holding hung limply. It was her eyes that stood out the most to him, however. They looked like literal grey spheres in her head, staring up at him with not only lifelessness but also a sense regrettable resignation, as if she were saying: _You beat me! I'm gone._ You, _of all creatures, beat_ me.

Exhaling in relief, Godzilla dropped the remains of her head to the ground, the boom echoing out through the air as it hit the cobblestones. The sounds of the fires raging around the city filled his ears and pretty much his entire peripheral vision. But none of that mattered to him.

It was over. His enemies were defeated. _Well, almost._

 **Hey fellow FF readers and writers. The last three chapters from here will be relatively short from now on. Only three left.**


	23. Climax

For Belvera, it was as if she were in a void, one where everything behind her, everything that had gone before had been so easy, so effective. It had worked. It had really worked and she had come so close to achieving her final victory. But now …now all that lay before her was nothingness. It was no longer the vision of her standing triumphant over the fallen body of Godzilla and Mothra and Elsa. Her belief that she would be victorious had been, well quite literally crushed right before her very eyes. Battra had been killed and now she had seen Megaguirus be torn to shreds by Godzilla. Next to him, Mothra picked herself up weakly.

"No." she breathed, her voice heavy with disbelief. "No." she repeated with a shake of her head.

How could this be? It had been all been working so well! Everything had gone to plan, _everything_! She had had the coalition on her side, Hans was, or had been working under her wing and she had brought her goddess into the world. With Battra by her [Megagurius'] side, she would have been unstoppable. The threat to humanity would have been eliminated and the planet saved.

Movement to her right made her look to see Hans now standing a few feet from her, a small dagger in his hand (he had acquired it whilst on his way up the final floor of the castle to the tower, it probably having been dropped by a guard). He held it up to her threateningly and stared at her with a firm, but nervous expression.

"It's over, Belvera!" he said to her bluntly. "You've lost! Your pets are dead! Your plan is gone!"

She stared at him with a blank expression and then down at the burning ruins of the city, shaking her head a little in disbelief. Hans was no mind reader, but he could see that this outcome had been completely unexpected by her thinking. His eyes darted down to her hand closest to him which held the dagger, seeing her grip on it tighten, possibly out of apprehension and anger at both the conclusion of the fight and the uncertainty that now lay ahead.

"Belvera, just give up! You can't win! It's over!" Hans pressed, though with a nervous tone.

She turned her head to look at him, her lips pressing together and eyes narrowing slightly. As light an angry look it appeared, Hans could sense that she was burning with fury inside.

"Over?" she whispered, though her voice was loud enough for him to hear. "Not yet, Hans," her voice began to take a more menacing tone as she turned her entire body towards him. "Not until you're dead!"

Upon hearing those words, Hans gulped and held up in a warning gesture, but she knocked it aside with her own and held it up threateningly against his chest, forcing him against the balcony once again, his heart hammering away in his chest in fear that she would plunge the weapon into his body at any moment.

"N-no!" he gasped. "Belvera, please!"

"Sorry, Hans, but it's too late to beg for mercy." She told him, glaring daggers at him as she pushed him up against the balcony further, the stone rubbing painfully against his hips and lower back.

THUD! Belvera looked up and gasped, backing away a few paces and releasing her grip on Hans. He turned and went white as a ghost as he saw Godzilla's huge form walking towards them. Though the dust and smoke would have been a hazardous thing, he, and was sure Belvera thought the same thing, was glad that it was present for it obscured the creature's face.

"Oh no!" Hans muttered to himself in a fearful as the tower shook a little with each of Godzilla's footsteps as the gigantic beast came closer to them.

 _What do we do?_ Hans thought in desperation, his mind frantically searching for a safe way out of this mess. _Going down the tower is out of the question, he'll destroy it and the castle before I get free! I can't climb either, it's too far! Maybe … Am I doomed?_

The sound of a grunt from nearby made him turn his head to see Belvera vault over the side of the balcony and disappear from sight.

"Belvera!" Hans exclaimed, rushing over to the spot and looking down to see her form land on the roof of the castle almost a hundred feet below, though the dust made it hard for him to see her when she got up and began to limp away.

 _ **GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
**_

That sound made Hans feel like he had instantaneously aged by twenty years as he slowly turned and went as still as a statue at the sight before him.

There, standing right in front of the tower, though it must have looked like a toy to him, was Godzilla. His huge, bulking mass covered most of Hans' peripheral vision and he towered over the tower, the top of it coming up to his chest. Hans followed the body up and was met with Godzilla's fiery gaze as he looked down at him with teeth bared and a low growl coming from his throat.

Hans stared at him, Godzilla stared back.

For a moment, the two were locked in a trance-like state as if unsure what to do. Anyone looking at this would think it was a repeat of what had happened between Godzilla and Elsa on the wall before Arendelle six months earlier. No, dear readers. As much as that may have appeared on the outside, Godzilla was now set on one thing and one thing only.

And Hans _knew_ what it was.

Opening his right palm, Godzilla wrapped it around the side of the tower with a deafening CRASH that sent bricks and debris falling to the roof of the castle below and made Hans fall onto his back. With a groan, he looked up and saw Godzilla's gaze having not changed one bit. If he was hoping to try and appeal to any sense of sympathy within the gigantic creature, the Southern Isles Prince was greatly mistaken.

With a heavy sigh, he looked down and closed his eyes as if he was saying to Godzilla: _You got me._

 _Yes I do!_ Godzilla thought to himself, having sensed Hans's feelings.

With a hard push of his hand, the section of the tower collapsed in a thunderous noise akin to a train going full speed down the tracks. Hans barely had time to scream before he fell with the rubble onto the castle, the stone structure tearing down the side of the main building and covering the courtyard and the ground around Godzilla's feet in a cloud of dust. With a swipe from his other hand, the behemoth smashed the castle's roof in and caused much of the remains of the structure to cave in on itself, filling the air with a sound akin to a mini-volcano eruption for about ten seconds before all went quiet, a deathly calm descending over the city.

Surveying the damage below, Godzilla breathed a sigh of relief. That was it. The last of his enemies were gone. It was over.

At that point, something came to light in his brain. _Where are the friendly humans? Where is Elsa?_

Looking over his shoulder, he saw his large flying ally, Mothra crouched down to near something in the street, her huge wings covering much of the destroyed buildings from view and blowing the dust clouds and smoke from the surrounding area, so Godzilla could see to the ground.

From his point of view he could see the humans gathered around something on the ground, something …blue. It was another human, yet it did not appear to be moving. Why?

Then it hit him. _Oh no!_

* * *

"Guys, look!"Kristoff exclaimed, pointing up at Godzilla.

The others looked up and reacted with a gasp or a mutter of shock as they saw said creature getting down on his hands and knees, the movements shaking the ground slightly. Kristoff pulled Sven away with Akiro and Olaf following close behind. Moll and Lora retreated over to Mothra turned her body to face Godzilla as if she feared he was going to attack them.

"Anna!" Kristoff called in alarm upon seeing she was remaining where she was, still embracing Elsa's body.

He wanted to run over there and grab her and pull her away, fearing that Godzilla could unintentionally hurt her. He even went to move over there but was stopped when Godzilla's large head came to a halt in the street, his chin hovering just a few metres off the ground as he assessed the two forms in front of him curiously. Anyone unfamiliar with the group and their history would think that Elsa and Anna were about to be eaten by Godzilla.

As the rest of the group looked on, however, they did begin to think of one thing: _How will he take Elsa … being … d-dead?_

* * *

Although she had been very close to him before, Anna could feel herself shaking in her boots as she stared up at the huge face before her. Her mind raced, fearing over what he could do. What was he going to do? He had not seen Elsa be stabbed but he must have felt her pain and the sudden slipping away of her presence like some treasured feeling, once held dear and cared for greatly suddenly being snatched away in the blink of an eye. Her heart hammered away in her chest, though she stayed where she was.

Godzilla looked down at Elsa, at first an expression of concern on his face. _Is she okay? What's wrong with her?_ He moved in closer, his snout no more than fifteen feet from Anna, his warm breath basking over her. She had to admit, it felt soothing but … it just could not get rid of the pain and sorrow she felt right now.

A low moan came from Godzilla, one that seemed to resonate sadness as he looked up at Anna again, meeting her gaze, the sorrow clearly evident in his eyes. She knew by that one look he was asking her: _I-is she … d-d-dead?_

Biting her lip and forcing back a set of tears by momentarily closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and had to literally force herself to nod: _Yes._

It was immediately obvious the reaction on Godzilla's face. Another moan of sorrow passed his lips, the mourning of a giant taking over as he looked down at Elsa again. _No! She-she couldn't be! No!_

Anna could feel his pain and hung her head, a fresh set of tears falling down her face as another mourning cry came from Godzilla. She clutched her sister's hand tighter, wishing that she would come back. _Please, Elsa! Please! Come back!_

Movement before her made her look up to see Godzilla move closer to them and, amazingly with such a delicate touch and sense of care, gently nudged her with his snout, issuing another, though more faint mourning cry as he did. It was as if he was saying … goodbye. He let out a breath that swooped over Elsa and Anna, warming the latter greatly and even Elsa's body considering her death.

"She would have been happy you protected us, Godzilla." Anna said to him sympathetically, her tear soaked cheeks visible to him.

Godzilla did not reply with a moan or a grunt, he just slowly withdrew his head a little. His heart ached with sadness, his mind repeating one thing to him in a berating manner. _You failed, you idiot!_ _You may have defeated Battra and Megaguirus but you_ let _her die! You failed to protect her!_

 _Yes … I did._ Godzilla admitted sadly.

He heard a light chirp to his side and, looking up, he saw Mothra lean in and rub her head against him sympathetically and gave him a look that told him she offered her condolences. Maybe from a gigantic moth to a human, that would have been a very grateful thing but … from her to Godzilla, he just felt as if it was pointless, completely poi

"What the?"

Godzilla and Mothra, along with the others who rushed over to Anna and Elsa, looked down to see a look of shock and total surprise across her face, her eyes glued to her sister. Godzilla leaned in again, forcing the group to move aside to give him room. As with Anna, his gaze fell on Elsa.

For a moment, he scanned her face, searching for whatever it was that made Anna gasp out in surprise. Nothing. He could see nothing, he could sense nothing at all. His eyes momentarily shifted up to Anna, wondering if she was just overcome with grief. Maybe so. After all, Elsa and her were _very_ close, and that would be almost an insult to say the least.

Wait! He felt something emit from her. It was … he looked down at her and, quite amazingly, saw her eyes flicker and her hand twitch a little. Anna's breath was caught in her throat, though inside she was screaming with joy. The others, no doubt, felt the same, Godzilla included.

With a light moan, her eyes opened and, rubbing them to take out the blurriness, she looked up into the ecstatic face of her sister. "Anna?" she whispered, a smile coming across her face.

Unable to contain herself, Anna threw herself onto her sister, clutching her so tightly that she may have come close to breaking a few of her ribs. Elsa did not care, however. She hugged her sibling back, the love between them washing over them like a wave crashing onto the shore, uncaring of who was around them now. Elsa was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

"I thought I'd lost you." Anna said, trying not to sob.

"It takes more than a little poison to get rid of me." Elsa replied, making Anna giggle slightly.

After a moment, Elsa withdrew and glanced at the others and then, almost jumping back in surprise, at the face of Godzilla before her.

"Anna … what happened?" she asked her sister.

"Megaguirus is dead," she told her. "Godzilla killed her and he saved you." She added, adding a slightly happier voice on the last part.

Upon hearing those words, Elsa could only smile with, well what one could only describe as utter gratitude. She looked up at the face of Godzilla before her, her eyes meeting his as if they were informing one another of their ecstasy. She felt ever more grateful towards Godzilla. He had truly become a hero, _her_ hero.

"What about Hans and Belvera?" Elsa asked after a moment of staring at Godzilla, their eyes still not parting from each other.

"We're not so sure because the castle has been destroyed," Lora informed her. "But we will find them, and Belvera will face justice for this."

Elsa could only nod and, with Anna and Kristoff holding her by the arms, helped her to her feet, relieved that her strength was coming back to her.

Yes, they would find her. Belvera would be found and would be made to atone for what she had done here, but for now, as Elsa looked back up at Godzilla with a happy gaze, they could take it easy.

The battle for the Southern Isles was over, and they had won.

 **Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. Only two chapters left now, and they are both epilogues. They should not be very long and will be up in the next few days.**

 **Also, just as a fun fact, I based the death of Hans off of Katigiri's character being killed in** _ **Godzilla 2000.**_

 **Anyway, look forward to the last two chapters.**


	24. Epilgue I: Goodbye

**Hey fellow FF readers and writers. Just as a reply to a reviewer, the Godzilla used in this FF is the Legendary version. Hope that clears up any confusion.**

* * *

Going up a mountain side in the evening was not exactly what Elsa had in mind considering what had happened the last time she had done something like this. Many in Arendelle would not have been surprised if she had decided to remain in Arendelle and prevent herself from falling victim to anything like that again, though whether such fears were solidly founded or not was up for fate. If such things were to take place, then she would have _definitely_ not wanted the others to come with her, though, again, that too _would_ have fallen on deaf ears considering Anna's stubbornness.

Still, Elsa had to admit that despite the feeling of danger, it was a peaceful night to be out. Looking up, the sky was completely full of stars, each one shining in all its glory and beauty like a beacon of hope for the world, a way of telling it that they could still find tranquillity when all things seemed bleak. Many Arendellians had taken to looking up at the sky for comfort and hope as they rebuilt their city shattered following Battra's attack a month earlier. It just gave them the right motivation to carry on and not give in.

 _I'm glad there's always something else out there to help me_ Elsa had thought to herself several days after returning to the Southern Isles, and did so again as she walked up the mountain with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Akiro and Olaf next to her, though her thoughts did reflect on the aftermath of their recent battle.

Following the end of the fight between Godzilla, Mothra and Belvera's creatures, Battra and Megaguirus, on the Southern Isles, Godzilla had gone back to the ocean, though thankfully taking a route that was unpopulated as opposed to when he arrived. The following morning, Elsa and Anna and the others had learned of the death of Hans after his body was found amongst the rubble of the tower and the section of the castle Godzilla had destroyed. From just pure speculation, Godzilla had killed him because he had seen Hans as a threat to Elsa and himself and believed he was partly responsible for Megaguirus and Battra coming into the world and wreaking havoc. Despite their history, Elsa took it melancholically. Hans had been a victim in this as much as anyone else, even if he had done it of his own will. Anna, admittedly, did not feel sorry for him falling victim to Godzilla. In no way was she glad Hans was dead, but she just … well, did not feel any real need to mourn him. Even Elsa had questioned her emotions over it.

 _Probably just out of respect and facing the truth of all this is why I felt that way_ she had told herself afterwards.

As for the Southern Isles, it had faced a level of destruction and death unprecedented in its entire history. About half of the port town Godzilla had arrived on was devastated, either by the immense tsunami he had kicked up or his huge size. His walk inland had levelled a few farms and part of a village, though all had been evacuated thankfully. The capital, however, had taken the most damage. The attacks by Battra and Megaguirus and the fight between the monsters that followed had destroyed about three quarters of the city and killed around 600, both civilians and guards. Adding on about another 50 from the aforementioned areas visited by Godzilla, the total death toll was around 650 with much of the island's economic, cultural, political and military infrastructure destroyed, the latter far outweighing what Arendelle had experienced seven months previous. And unlike their northern neighbour, it would be months, if not years given the level of damage inflicted, for them to recover.

Such thoughts had weighed heavily on the group's mind, in particular Elsa who had felt she was responsible for this happening. _Why did it have to happen? Why did Godzilla have to go to the Southern Isles after her?_ Even though she had argued with herself that him coming to their aid, however destructive it was, had saved many more lives on a scale that almost certainly would have reached beyond the borders of the Southern Isles, she still felt that he had done more harm than good.

The international coalition for example, though disbanded, had made it clear to Elsa that Godzilla _had_ to be dealt with or action _would_ be taken. What was more, she knew that it would be a _very_ long time before she or Anna, or possibly even anyone from Arendelle could show their faces on the Southern Isles again. Some countries and kingdoms had threatened to cut off trade indefinitely and even go as far as declaring war on the tiny Norwegian kingdom. Had it not been for the fact that Belvera was still at large, her body having never been found in the city, and many of the coalition's members corroborating the claims of Elsa, Anna, Moll and Lora about her being dangerous, Arendelle would have been starving by this point.

As for the monsters, Mothra had left the following morning to go back to the 'spirit realm', as the twins called it to recuperate. Godzilla, however, they had barely seen him. Only once had they seen his dorsal fins break the surface of the water near their ship when they had been sailing back to Arendelle, no doubt his way of telling them that he was still alive. As much as it relieved them to see that he had not succumbed to the poison, Elsa just felt a little uneasy. There was something about Godzilla now that really concerned her, though she could not put her finger on it, which annoyed her excessively.

And to be completely honest, dear readers, she was even asking herself why she was coming up here to-

"Elsa, quick!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Moll's voice and, looking up, saw the woman and her twin sister waving to her from atop a path ahead. Elsa and the others quickened their pace up to the twins.

Before them was the ocean, stretched out in all its glory as if they were on the edge of the world itself, the old historic tales of how the world was flat coming back to them instantly. It was as if far away ahead of them the very edges were just visible, the never ending tide of water pouring down into the blackness of the universe and the light of the stars and the full moon reflecting off the sea as if it were a gigantic mirror.

For a moment, the group could not help themselves being entranced by its beauty. There was something so amazing about the light of the stars above reflecting off of the water this way. It was as if the world held all the beauty of the universe within itself, that it was holding its own personal universe should the one around them be taken away or blocked out by the clouds. Tranquillity. That was really all they could think of; sheer tranquillity.

"Look!" Olaf suddenly exclaimed, pointing down below.

Looking down, the group saw a huge shape quickly rising from the beach below towards them. One look told them it was Godzilla. The dorsal fins went past their field of vision, then were quickly followed by the head and the neck and finally the shoulders before finally coming to a halt at about mid-chest level. The group instinctively moved back a few paces, the sheer size of Godzilla overwhelming them as always. At the same time, it filled them with a sense of relief. They would rather it was him than any other creature this size.

 _At least with the big guy, we're safe, or safer_ Kristoff mentally told himself.

Shaking a layer of water off his back, Godzilla turned his head to look down at the group on the edge of the cliff before him. He was glad to see them all again after what had happened and the near complete loss of Elsa. From his perspective, he could sense that they felt glad to see him but were also a little tense.

 _After what I had done, I cannot blame them_ He mentally told himself.

Turning her gaze away from him, Elsa looked at Moll and Lora. "Why are here exactly?" she asked them.

Moll and Lora exchanged anxious glances, knowing that they were going to have to reveal the reason why she had been brought here. Of course, _who_ would tell her? One of them had to.

After a few seconds of silence, Moll turned back to Elsa and, heaving a heavy sigh, said with an air of sadness: "Godzilla's leaving. He's going far away, very far away."

That hit them all like a brick wall and left them staring in shock at one another. "W-what?" was all Elsa could say in reply.

How could this be so? W-why was he leaving? Godzilla had no reason to leave, other than to rest but he had come back like last time. Was it because they were not in danger? Or was it something else?

Moll repeated the same two words and Anna spoke up. "Why?"

"Well, it's really two things, Anna," Lora replied, stepping next to her sister and glancing at Godzilla, who must have sensed what was going on because his head faced towards the cliff as if he were a guilty criminal before the judge. "The poison has weakened him. Do not worry, he will live but … it will take much more time for him to recover and-"

"W-well, will we see him again?" Elsa interrupted, glancing up at Godzilla, who could barely bring himself to look her in the eye. "Well?" she repeated, her voice now much more demanding than before.

Bluntly, but with an air of melancholy, Moll spoke: "It's unlikely, Elsa."

Elsa just shook her head and looked back up at Godzilla again as if she were trying to ask him why. _Why are you leaving for good? What have we done? You may be suffering but you'll pull through!_

The poison alone was not strong enough to kill him, that much was clear to them as Lora had said. But what was this other reason? What else could make him want to leave?

"And why else does he want to leave?" she asked the twins, turning back to them.

Again, Moll and Lora exchanged nervous looks before Moll spoke up again. "He's leaving because he wishes for you and your people to be safe." She told Queen Elsa. "The recent battle has cost both him and you your lives and he fears that if such a thing were to happen again, then ..." she trailed off, but Elsa and the others knew what she meant.

Elsa just stared at them dumbfounded, their words taking her completely by surprise. What? How could that work? Godzilla had protected them before and had stayed, sort of. Why was he going to leave now and, from what the twins were saying, quite possibly never come back? Why?

With a mild shake of her head in disbelief, Elsa said. "He can't be." She did not want to believe it, this had to be a mistake they made in … however it was they were able to transmit his thoughts. She looked over at Godzilla as if to say: _Tell me this isn't true._ He just looked up at her with an expression akin to when someone was at a loss for words, yet knew the inevitability of what was to come.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Lora offered sympathetically but she did not reply; she just hung her head low.

After a moment's silence, the queen looked at the others and spoke up. "Can you guys leave me and him alone for a minute?" she asked.

As she expected, they went to protest but Elsa was having none of it. "No!" she snapped, a blast of icy wind shooting across the ground, promptly shutting them up. "Guys, I want to be alone with him. Please!"

This time they had heeded her warning, though Anna walked over to them. "Godzilla," she said and he raised his head ever so slightly to look at her, his immense height only needing him to move his head a little to see her properly. "Thanks for saving my sister." She said, resting a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I always knew you were awesome."

Just like last time, Godzilla's lips curled back a little and he let out a noise that they guessed was his equivalent of a titter. _Anna could always cheer people up, even if everything looked so bleak._ Even Elsa could not keep a small smile from stretching across her face.

"Are you gonna be okay, Elsa?" Anna asked her sister, who gave a slight nod in return, though the expression on her face said otherwise.

"I'll be fine, Anna," she reassured her, _badly_ that is.

Anna saw through it straight away but as she glanced between the two, she knew that they wanted some time alone. With a final statement of: "I'll be near if you need me," she walked back down the path towards the others, leaving the two alone.

Godzilla exhaled heavily and looked up at Elsa, her face holding an expression of _'Why are you doing this?'_ to which he just could not find a way to reply to. Then again, he could not blame Elsa for feeling this way. Had their roles been reversed he would have felt exactly the same way towards her, but then she would have understood why he was doing this. Oh, this was going to be a hard thing to do.

Elsa stepped forward towards the gigantic creature before her, looking up into his fiery gold eyes with a look of seriousness in her eyes, though Godzilla could sense the sadness lurking deep within them.

"Godzilla," she said, pausing for a moment to inhale deeply. "I know you want to do this because you fear for my safety and that of my family, but you don't need to force yourself to leave!"

He just looked down below towards the beach at his feet, knowing that Elsa's words, though strong in emotion, failed to see the reality of the world and how it viewed him. The world saw him as a creature that needed to be tamed, or killed … just as it had done with the rest of Mother Nature. What had happened recently was not going to change things.

"Godzilla, listen to me!" Elsa pleaded with him in a voice of desperation, prompting him to look up at her again, this time though his face held a sadder expression than before, which struck deep into Elsa's own core. "Godzilla, I promise you that you'll be fine. The world will see you for what you are one day, they just need time. Besides, what you did to stop Belvera from possibly wreaking havoc across … I don't know, possibly the entire country, t-they _have_ to see something like that as being good!"

Again, he just gave her a sceptical look as if to say: _How do you know?_ How could she know? Godzilla was not an expert in human politics or weaponry or anything like that (he barely knew the first thing about them!) but he knew how humans acted when faced with what they saw as a common threat.

Elsa sighed heavily, glancing down at the ground for a moment in apparent defeat, but she persisted. "I know what you're thinking, but you have to _trust_ me. They'll see you as a good creature."

Godzilla let out a noise, possibly his equivalent of a sigh as if he was also giving up on trying to make Elsa realise where all of this had gone. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze and then over his shoulder at the great expanse of ocean behind him.

 _It's where I have to go now_ he mentally told himself.

Looking back at Elsa, his expression held those words as if they were written all across his face. He wanted to make it clear; he _had_ to go, for her safety more than his own.

 _I'm sorry, Elsa, but I cannot remain here._

That seemed to do it because Elsa, biting her lower lip, looked down at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. _This can't be happening! He can't leave … They'll see him for the hero he is._

 _Or will they?_ A part of her brain reminded her, the doubt already seeping into her.

After a moment, she looked up at Godzilla, the sorrow more evident than it could ever be. Seeing her face this way pained him, it really did grip at his heart and he even felt his eyes getting a little wet, but … it had to be done. For both their sakes.

"Godzilla," Elsa spoke up again, wiping her eye with the back of her hand. "Do you _have_ to go? Do you really have to hide away ?"

Not wanting to, but forcing every fibre of his body to do so, he gave a regrettable nod, that one movement tearing into him more than any deadly blow from Megaguirus or the Kraken ever could.

Elsa sniffed and nodded a little herself, glancing down at the ground as if she were defeated in this debate before looking up at him again.

"I understand," she said melancholically, though her voice was much quieter this time, regretting the words that left her mouth.

Godzilla let out a sad moan and leaned in close to her, his warm breath basking over her refreshingly just as it had done before, only this time there was no happiness in a victorious aftermath of the defeat of a dangerous enemy. This was a pyrrhic victory; they had won the battle but lost their hero. Elsa walked up to his face and embraced his snout, spreading her arms as wide as possible and resting her head against it, wishing she could give him a real hug.

Godzilla felt the same way. If he were her size, he would have hugged her but it was just not to be. _Why did I have to be like this?_ At least the refreshing coolness from her body seemed to radiate though him just like last time, as if she were giving him some parting message, establishing a part of herself with him.

She withdrew a moment later, but kept her hand on his face, not wanting its feeling to leave her palm.

"You're our hero. We'll miss you, Godzilla," she said sentimentally. _"I'll miss you."_

She could see the sadness in his eyes radiate like warmth from a fire as he stared back at her sadly.

 _I'll miss you too, Elsa._

He looked up past her, seeing the others a good thirty feet away and then back down at her.

 _Remember, Elsa. Protect them. All of them, whatever it takes._

She gave a small nod, taking his words to heart as if they were a life-giving force of their own.

 _I promise, I will._

With that, Godzilla slowly turned and began to trek back out into the ocean, the sounds of loud splashing reaching her ears as if she were right next to him. Elsa wiped away another set of tears as he reached just over knee deep into the water, as if sensing the anguish and the heartache within him. She knew that this hurt him just as much as it did her, if not more. But, as much as she _really_ wanted to deny it, she knew it had to be done. It was the only way Godzilla would be safe and that _they_ would be safe.

 _Now I'm beginning to see why they say that with victory comes sacrifice._

When Godzilla was about waist deep into the water, he paused and looked over his shoulder at Elsa one last time, seeing her blue form on the edge of the cliff staring back at him in a final farewell. Even though he stood far away, he could see the tears on her cheeks, the destroyed look on her face and he could feel her heart crying echo in the air around him.

As sad as it was, he could always be happy about one thing. _I'll always be with you, Elsa._ He seemed to be saying to her.

She seemed to have sensed the words because in a silent voce, she replied: _And I you._

Again, though they were separated by a great distance, Elsa could swear she saw a tear in his eye as he looked back at her.

After about ten seconds, Godzilla turned away and dived back into the ocean with a loud splash as he began to swim away. His dorsal fins cut through the surface of the water, gradually sinking as he went out further and further. Then, as if he had disappeared forever, as if he was gone mentally as well as physically, they sank beneath the waves and the water was calm again.

Elsa stared out across the ocean as if she were trying to spot him one last time, or at least sense where he was going, to connect with him one last time. She was going to miss him, they all were.

But as she looked out over the water, she did begin to realise something.

Godzilla would be with her, because he lived in her. He had saved her and for that she would be eternally grateful to him.

And she had no doubt that he was grateful to her for understanding him and his nature.

 _He'll live in me, and I him._

She would always treasure that and protect it, no matter what happened.

Whatever it took. **  
**


	25. Epilogue II: Waiting for their return

**Six months later**

If there one thing she hated, it was carrying things that were heavy, especially if it was in a dark place such as this where she could not see that much and the surface was uneven to the point that a simple misplacement of the foot would send her crashing to the ground. The large skeletal remains of … something did not help either considering the drops between them, but at least it was as safe as any place could be.

 _At least the benefits are worth it._ She mentally reminded herself. _And this is the final one too_ she added in a way that would have been one of relief had she actually spoken it.

After about two minutes of walking at nearly a snail's pace, Belvera finally came to a stop and, with a loud grunt of relief, dropped something onto the ground. In the dim light coming in through the hole she had made in the ceiling leading up to the ground and also from a ball of light on her shoulder, before her was a large black pod-like object. It shifted and rocked slightly on the ground, its outside bending and flexing as if it were a piece of paper, before going still again.

Yes, dear readers, what you are seeing before you is none other than one of the pods from Megaguirus' nest; this being one of two. The other one she had left on the ground about eighty feet away on the other side of this huge underground cavern. Dusting herself off and rubbing her arms, Belvera looked back down at the pod, recollecting all the trouble it had brought her over the last few months.

She had been lucky to escape the Southern Isles capital alive and well, or almost well. Her fall from the tower to the castle roof and then from the roof to the ground had been tough on her body and she had been left limping for the rest of the night and most of the following day; each movement of that leg feeling as if it were being crushed between two paving stones. Her mind had been racing over how to deal with the threat of Godzilla, Mothra, her sisters and, following the second day after the end of the battle when she had heard of Elsa's revival, especially that bitch _Elsa!_

It was then she had come across the nest and found that, somehow, two of the pods had largely survived the fire. They were charred and had been thrown about so, by the looks of it, the hatchlings were going to be stuck in there for a while. How long, she did not know but that did not matter as they would be safe here, provided no one came down here.

 _I doubt it, it's isolated and there's barely anyone in this part of the … Philippines or whatever it is they call it._

How did she get them over here, you may ask? Belvera had taken them, with much struggling and pain, up onto street level and found a cart. When both of the pods were on the cart and a blanket was thrown over them, she had pulled it as fast as she could out of the city. What was more; she had taken the clothing from a woman that had been crushed under rubble to give her more of a fleeing citizen look. No one had suspected anything of her and very soon the pods were in crates and put onto a ship that was bound for another part of the world with Belvera on board. As deluded and crazy as she was, one had to admit that her taking advantage of the calamity that had befallen the Southern Isles to get the last of Megaguirus' offspring out of danger and somewhere where they could grow on their own.

Looking down at the pod before her, it being as still as a rock, Belvera smiled; pleased with her commitment and the results that would one day come of this.

"They may have destroyed you, my goddess," she said as if she were talking to said creature herself. "But your legacy will live on in these two survivors, and one day they will seek revenge on those who dared to fight you."

Yes. She knew that the offspring of the goddess would re-emerge once again and destroy those who dared stand up to their creator and Belvera. Of course, the question was how long would that be? A month? A year? Two years? Three? Maybe even ten! Or maybe longer? That was something Belvera did not want to do; having to wait for the result to come, especially if it could potentially be as long as these given their conditions after the damage they had suffered back on the Southern Isles. No other threat would really make itself known because, as she had told herself moments earlier, this part of the mass of islands was virtually uninhabitable _and_ they were underground.

 _In terms of safe-keeping, time is on_ their _side._

But not on hers. _Well, good things come to those who are patient_ She told herself.

Turning, Belvera began her trek back towards the entrance she had made, ready to begin hiding out amongst humanity again for the time being. She would find somewhere, though Europe was completely out of the question given her wanted status. Staying out in this part of the world would be better for her.

Besides, she liked it out here and as she leapt up into the hole and began to climb her way out of the underground cavern, she wondered where exactly would be best.

 _I'd say Japan. Yes, it's pretty there, especially on the islands. And it's close to here without drawing_ too _much attention._

And, as she reminded herself, time was on the pods' side. And when the hatchlings awoke, the world would feel the power of the goddess once again, and Belvera would be there to lead and protect them.

No matter what it took.

 **Author's note  
**

 **Greetings, fellow FF readers and writers. Here we are at the end of the sequel of the Godzilla/Frozen FF. Despite the long amount of time it took to complete them, I have to say I have enjoyed doing it and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it.**

 **Now, as with the first one, I expect many of you will be wondering if there will be a third FF to add to this list.**

 **To be honest, and probably to the disappointment of some of you, I do not really know what I can do for a third addition, at least currently, and for now I feel it should end here. If you have seen the Legendary Godzilla film, then you should easily pick up on the obvious giveaways as to what this chapter means. Of course, if I change my mind in the future I will make it known but for the time being it's very unlikely there will be a sequel, especially when I have other FF's to finish and put up before committing myself to the Halo crossover series I mentioned before.**

 **So, dear readers, as stated before, only time will tell if there will be a third one. Until then, take care and once again thank you all for your support and criticism of these two FF's. I am glad to have written them.**

 **~Cossacks250**


	26. Author's note

**Greetings fellow FF readers and writers. I hope you are all doing well and are looking forward to the summer holidays.**

 **Now, as with my previous Godzilla/Frozen crossover, I'm putting up an author's note of a chapter to update you on whether I will be writing a third one for the franchise. To the dismay of many of you, I have decided that I will not be continuing the series from here on. Or at least for the time being.**

 **My reasoning for this is that I simply have no wish to carry on a story that is pretty much finished. I just feel that their tales have been told and it is time to put them to rest and move on. I apologise that many of you were looking forward to a third one but I just feel that it is better to lay it to rest now than carry it on and risk it falling short and me not putting in the required amount of commitment and passion I have for the previous two.**

 **For those of you who are curious as to what the third one would have been, as I did state that I had some kind of plot laid out for a third FF, I eventually had two set out to a degree.  
1: Belvera rises again after hiding what would eventually hatch into the MUTO pods in the 2014 **_**Legendary Godzilla**_ **film, but this time seeks the help of the 'Father God' that was alluded to in one of the chapters of 'Clash of Monsters' (said creature being Cthulhu). I never really got much further than that other than Belvera being betrayed by said creature and left for dead.**

 **2: This one came to me shortly before C.O.M was finished, as I had seen the new** _ **Godzilla Resurgence**_ **trailer by Toho, and was a shorter FF where, after five years of uneasy peace following Godzilla's departure, war erupts in Europe and Godzilla comes to devastate parts of Europe as a sort of punishment for what had happened and Elsa and Mothra having to try and stop him. (I never really developed much more of this plotline than what is before you and decided to stop it).**

 **So there you have it, dear readers. I apologise for this notice not being what you want but really I want to leave it here and carry on with other FF's. I still have several others to finish and publish before beginning my Halo crossover series. Maybe, and I really emphasise this word, I will come back and work on the third one with one of, or a combination of the plots mentioned above, in the future but for now it will not be continued.**

 **Now, do not fear. This does not mean I will cease writing Godzilla FF's, be they originals or crossovers. As a sort of spoiler, I do have several Godzilla crossovers planned, including Teen Titans, Big Hero 6 and MVA. However, because of the aforementioned FF's, I will not be writing these for a while. If anyone does have a preference as to what one they want first then feel free to let me know.**

 **Take care fellow FF readers and writers.**

 **~Cossacks250**


End file.
